Too Bad I Didn't Bring Toto
by StarViky
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Think We're In California Anymore. Sammy and Jenny are back in the Avengers world where a new threat promises to take over the world. Pop tarts, pranks, pink tutus, annoying Fury (again), tea with Hawkeye, and...a British bad boy? Join Sammy and Jenny on an adventure even crazier then their last (if that's possible).
1. All You Can Eat Icecream

**Oh my gosh please please please please PULEASE don't kill me. I know I promised a sequel but blaahhhh I had like zero inspiration, and I started getting all these reviews and PMs telling me about how great my story was and how they really wanted a sequel and I felt really bad because I wasn't writing so, here ya go people.**

**School started up again and everything has just been CRAZY! Every time I sit in class, I usually end up just doodling in my notebook and thinking about writing, so I started drafing a couple chapters in History and I realized that I really wanted to continue this story. Sammy and Jenny are just too awesome characters to put off so….TA DA! A sequel! **

**A huge thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted my last story, You guys are just AMAZING! I hopeyou guys enjoy this sequel just as much as you enjoyed the last one.**

**I know I might be a little rusty, but whatever, I'm just happy I'm writing again, enjoy :)**

**Tony Stark's POV**

Many hard working months of tedious work was about to pay off. Time after time of failing, I had finally done it. I had finally created the transporter that would bring back Sammy and Jenny.

The large, round metal contraption was pushed to the very corner of my work room; wires of all sorts were produced out of its back, connecting to computers and generators.

"Jarvis, are we ready?"

"Ready sir," replied the Al and my stomach flipped anxiously. I was never anxious, but some how, Sammy and Jenny's return made me feel it.

I just hope I didn't fail again. I mean, I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, I never fail. But the last time I tried to launch this fucking transporter, I caused all of New York City to black out.

Pepper and pretty much all of SHIELD gave me hell for it, but hey, you can't blame a guy for trying.

With a deep breath, I typed in the coordinates for the transporter and hit send. The computers all flickered to life and the large generator that was currently the transporter's energy base hummed loudly.

Here we go.

The humming became louder and louder and my palms started to sweat as a bright light emitted from the center of the transporter. It was so bright I actually had to turn away, when suddenly, as quick as it had started, it was over.

The lights from the transported dimmed, and then went out and the generator stuttered then died completely.

I had failed.

Again.

**Sammy's POV**

Jenny and I stumbled out of the movie theatre, laughing uncontrollably, and hey, can you blame us.

We had just watched Snow White and the Huntsmen with Kristen Stuart and...I can't even explain it. It was freaking hilarious.

I mean, I know it's supposed to be "a thrilling and exciting new film" but come on, Kristen Stuart was _such_ a bad actress.

"She's just so awkward," burst Jenny and I giggled.

"That was so bad," I agreed, then added, "But Thor looked great."

This caused another round of laughter to erupt, and we got weird looks from strangers, but we didn't care.

No matter what the actor's real name is, he will always be Thor to us. Always.

Jenny unlocked her car and I slid into the passenger seat, munching on some left over gummy bears from the movie.

It had been about sixish maybe seven months since our return from the world of the Avengers, and I still haven't given up hope that we were going to return. I mean, seven months is a _long_ time, but really, once you've been thrown into another dimension while wearing paw print pajamas, nothing seems impossible.

I know it wasn't a dream, considering I still had the note Tony slipped into my pocket, so I knew I wasn't crazy.

At first, it had been hard to get back to our old life. I mean, we helped save the _world_ and then we have to go back to high school and pretend that nothing ever happened.

I don't think so.

I kept hoping that one day, I would wake up and be back in Stark Towers, eating pop tarts and jamming to crappy One Direction music with Thor. Then I'd I go train with Black Widow and she'd probably work me to the breaking point, but I'd be happy either way because I was learning something new, and then I'd go and collapse on the couch drinking tea and watching movies with Hawkeye. And then somehow we'd find ourselves sneaking through the ventilation system, pulling pranks on Captain America while he slept in his room.

But I know it's not that simple. It's never that simple.

"Sammy."

I just wish that we could go back. I really do.

"Sammy!"

I mean, I would definitely be willing to fall out of the sky again in my pajamas and bed head, if it meant seeing everybody again. I'd be willing to get shot and blasted at by aliens if only I could go back. I really missed everyone like crazy.

"SAMMY!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jenny screaming in my ear and punching her steering wheel, causing the horn to go off and making me jump.

"What!? Where's the fire!"

My head snapped to my left and I saw Jenny roll her eyes, "There's no fire dipshit, you were day dreaming again."

I couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape. Jenny was hilarious when she was mad. Her pale cheeks turned bright pink and her nose wrinkled, giving her a puppy dog look.

"Sorry, dude. Just thinking."

I looked around and realized we were still in the parking lot of the movie theaters.

Jenny sighed, "It'll be okay, we'll go back somehow. I was thinking last night—"

"What?" I cried in fake shock, "My very own Einstein was…_thinking_?"

Jenny snacked my shoulder with her purse and I giggled.

"Shut up Sammy! I was just thinking that, if we were to go back, it would have to be after the Avenger's sequel came out…right? Because if you think about it, the last time we were thrown was when we knew what was gonna happen, so we knew who to save and stuff like that. But they haven't even started to film the sequel, so we probably have a long wait…" Jenny trailed off and my heart started to sink.

She was right. What good would we do in a world where we knew nothing? We wouldn't know who to save, when something important was gonna happen…we could get our selves killed…or worse, accidentally hurt some one important. Ugh, Jenny, way to crap in my cornflakes.

"It's just a theory though, I mean who knows? I could always be wrong." She said quickly, as if to cover up her previous statement.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and shook my head, "Nah, you're probably right…"

It was quiet in the car for a minute, both of us lost in our own thoughts when I shook my head, "You know what? All of this is just too depressing."

Jenny looked at me curiously.

"I know what'll make us feel better—"

"Puppy dogs and rainbows?"

I laughed, "Close enough, I was gonna say all you can eat ice cream."

Jenny's face broke out into a grin as she turned the key in the ignitions and started up her car, "What a fantastical idea my dear Sammy," she spoke in a posh British accent and I snorted.

"Why thank you oh wise Jenny."

We both erupted into another round of giggles as we drove out of the parking lot, our previous conversation left behind us.

**In the Avengers World**

Back in Tony Stark's empty workshop, a single computer suddenly flickered. This caused a domino effect, making the row of computers behind it all burst into life. The generator that had previously gone out started to hum loudly and the transporter began to light up, slowly at first, but it then sped up, the pale light transforming into a blinding white glow that lit up the dark workshop.

**Back with Sammy and Jenny**

**Jenny's POV**

Sammy and I dragged our selves out of the ice cream parlor, feeling ready to burst. When the store says all you can eat, it really means _all you can eat_. I swear I think I gained about ten extra pounds with the amount of cookie dough I shoved down my throat.

"Oh gosh I'm going to_ pop_." moaned Sammy as she collapsed in the passenger seat of my car.

"Ugh tell my about it," I plopped down in the driver's seat and clicked on my seat belt, "I didn't even think it was possible to eat that much ice cream."

"Neither did the cashier," snorted Sammy and I let out a giggle.

"So my place?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nah…let's go skydiving," scoffed Sammy sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I started the car and we sped down the empty road. The sun had set maybe about an hour ago, so it was dark outside, despite it only being seven o'clock.

The reason we were going back to my house was because school had let out last week. Meaning we had three more months of summer vacation before we went back…as seniors.

And even though I was excited about being top of the school, I was a bit nervous a well. I mean, I'm a huge book worm, so I'm already worrying about college. I know I'm in all Honors classes and my GPA is a solid 4.0 but—

"Thinking about college again, Jenny?"

I glanced at Sammy, who had her head leaning against the window and her eyes shut, "How'd you know?"

"We've been over this Jenny, I can read minds."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me dude."

"How'd you know I rolled my eyes, your eyes are closed!"

A slow smile made its way onto Sammy's face as I stopped the car at a red light, "I'm just cool like that."

I snorted, but somehow, it got caught in my throat.

Sammy's eyes flickered open and she glanced at me curiously, but I just wordlessly pointed in front of us. My heart pounded in my chest so fast, I felt it was gonna rip itself out of my body. My eyes widened and my palms started to sweat. Shit.

**Sammy's POV**

I barley had time to look when Jenny pointed in front of us, and the last thing I saw was a car's bright, blinding white headlights before it barreled into us and everything went black.

My last thought before I completely lost consciousness was how the hell a manufacturing company made those headlights so fucking bright.

**Ugh, I know it's not that good, but I'm just barley staring so I know it's a bit choppy and crappy and I'll probably edit it later but I really wanted to post this. I love you all so much and I hope you like this story.**

**_Please _review and tell me what you thought…also…I have a question for ya'll…would you guys like it if maybe I created an OC Avenger or two that Sammy and Jenny…might get…interested in *wink* *wink* ok…that sounded so lame. But whatever, tell me what you guys thought. Hugs from the sexy Avengers if you review :)**

**StarViky**


	2. Sumo Wannabee Guards and a Tumblr Model?

**Holy crap you guys! Nine reviews already! I did _not _expect that, wow. Thank you all _so _much, and honestly, I was so excited that I started writing again that I decided to publish another chapter today.**

**Also, if you wanna see what Sammy and Jenny look like, just go to my profile, there's a link there.**

**IRegretNothingNoMore- Oh wow, I feel so like…honored. Thank you so much, and congratulations on being the first person to review (: so when I said make two OCs I did mean SHIELD agents, well maybe. I'm not sure yet, but I want Sammy and Jenny to have love interests in this sequel, just to spice things up and I need character ideas. And as for Thor's love of pop tarts? I have no idea where it came from haha. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lupin fan1- Thanks so much and yeah, I'm working on the details, enjoy! Also, I LOVE your user name (:**

**Honey-Bee128- Aww, it really means a lot that you like my characters! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chillygaze the warrior- Hmm…well I don't know about dates…I was thinking more along the lines of saving the world with these two really hot guys yet having a crush/really complicated feelings about them…we'll just have to wait and see. And maybe these guys would be just as crazy as Sammy and Jenny…:)**

**Whitelion69- Thanks so much! :)**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Hi! Welcome back to the sequel haha, and I want to make OCs for Sammy and Jenny and I guess you could help me make one. PM okay? I don't know about adding a female, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I have a rough draft of what I wanna happen but I might be able to fit a female OC in there for you (:**

**LianaDare8- Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy :)**

**sam-makes-pancakes- Okay first of all, I LOVE your user name, secondly, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Arrows the Wolf- Haha thanks!**

**Person- Thanks! **

**Sammy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open but I immediately shut them closed again. The first thing I felt was my pounding head ache. There was a _thump thump thump_ right behind my temples and it hurt to even think.

What the fuck happened?

The last thing I remember was the bright head lights of a car that came barreling into us and then...nothing.

Was it a drunk driver?

Or was it even a car at all?

Ugh, the last time this happened I ended up in...

HOLY SHIP SHITTING MOTHER OF JESUS IN THE BATHTUB PETTING A PURPLE LLAMA EATING AN EXPIRED BANNANA LICKING GREASE OFF OF A TOENAIL IN ALASKA!

It can't be...it's just too good to be true. I mean, I can deal with a migraine as long as I'm back in the Marvel universe...but...what if I'm not?

What if it was just a drunk driver?

What if I'm dead?

What happens when you're dead anyway?

Do you just float around in darkness forever?

Wait...I'm not in darkness...at least not complete darkness.

With as much strength as I could muster, I opened my eyes again and sighed quietly.

There were dim lights above me on a metal ceiling...a metal ceiling...that's weird...and I became conscious of the fact that I was on a hard, cold surface...probably the floor.

There were computers all around me, stacked side by side on metal tables with elaborate, very advanced looking technological whats its and wires and so much computer junk. Like a mad scientist's work shop or something.

"Holy fuck."

My heart jumped in my chest as the silence in the room was pierced by a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see Jenny lying next to me, her eyes wide open and hazy looking.

"Jenny, dude?"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah."

We were silent for a moment, both of our minds racing a mile a minute.

"What happened?" I finally spoke, my voice sounding groggy.

"We were hit by a flash light addict."

I couldn't help but snort. Only Jenny would say something like that.

"Or maybe a tellytubby that had too much alcohol that hot wired a car?" I suggested and Jenny made a noise that sounded like a mixture between a giggle and a snort. Kind of like the "phfttt" sound a horse makes.

"My head hurts," she moaned and I sighed.

"Mine too."

I took a deep breath and used all of my remaining strength to sit up.

Big mistake.

All of that ice cream that I had eaten before just came right back up and I leaned over and vomited my guts out in a near by trash can.

"Fuck!" I gasped as I threw my head back, but more ice cream just came up again so I leaned over, vomiting once more.

"Ughhh." Jenny pushed past me as I tried to regain my breath and stole the trash can, barfing into it.

Great.

We're in some sort of mad scientist nerd extraordinaire torture chamber and we're taking turns using a barf bucket.

Just great.

I ran a hand threw my long blonde and pink hair, sighing.

I was tired, sweaty, dirty, smelled like throw up and probably looked like a hot mess. And my head was killing me.

Jenny joined me on the floor, hunched over on her knees.

"Now what?"

I looked up and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, "Um...we play patty cake?"

Jenny snorted and started to get up, her knees wobbling and I groaned, shakily joining her.

I caught my reflection in a blank computer screen and grimaced. My hair looked like it had been electrocuted and then raped by a truck and my usually tan skin was paler then I'd ever seen it, making my freckles stand out even more. My clothes were wrinkled and I had a wedgie, and to sum it up, I looked— and felt like shit. Jenny didn't look much better.

"We look like shit." she stated, repeating my earlier thoughts and I nodded.

"Yup, but I think I can pull it off," I did a ridiculous model pose and Jenny giggled, despite the situation we were in.

"Oh yeah Sammy, you're a total super model."

I rolled my eyes, smiling none the less, "Let's just get out of here."

My head ache was starting to lessen up and my vision wasn't as fuzzy as before, which was a good sign.

We reached the door of the work shop and I turned the door knob, only to find it locked.

"Um...fuck."

Jenny's eyes widened, "You're kidding me right."

She pushed past me weakly and fumbled with the knob, accomplishing nothing.

I groaned once again, massaging my temples and rubbing my eyes tiredly. All I wanted to do now was take a long, hot shower and then sleep for about a year.

Jenny banged on the door, yelling and I joined her, "HEY! ANYONE!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"COME ON!"

"PLEASE!"

"HURRY YOUR ASSES UP OR I'LL WHIP IT WITH A WET NOODLE!"

Jenny shot me a weird look and I shrugged when suddenly, the door opened.

I smirked at her, giving her an _'I told you it would work'_ look and she rolled her eyes.

We both turned to face the person who had opened the door and I gulped.

It was a teenage guy, looking about 18, with windswept dark ginger hair and hazel blue eyes. He had tan skin with a few freckles here and there with high cheekbones. He was a good five inches taller then me with a muscular frame and broad shoulders and over all a hunk of s-e-x-y sexy beast.

Jenny's eyes widened and she shot me a look. Some sort of silent best friend telepathy passed through us before I nodded. Not a second later, we had pushed past the Tumblr model looking guy and sprinted down the corridor, ignoring his shouts of protest.

We turned the corner and kept on running. I spotted a door that I somehow knew led to the stairs and Jenny and I ran for it.

We heard footsteps behind us and an alarm echoed down the hall, but we ignored it, taking the steps two at a time upstairs. Why the hell upstairs? Um...we weren't really thinking at the moment.

"Wait! Stop!"

I chanced a glance back and saw that five large, bulky security guards had joined Tumblr boy in chasing us and I pushed my legs to go faster.

Every curse word I knew popped into my head at that moment as I kept sprinting with Jenny at my side.

It was then that I spotted five other security guards coming from upstairs that panic really set in. Jenny had seen them too, only she thought ahead.

"In here!"

She pushed open a door that was at the top of the stair case and we hurried through it.

We found ourselves in a long winding hallway pretty much identical to the first one we were in.

"Where'd they go!?" a deep voice growled behind us.

"Through the door!"

Jenny's eyes widened and I whirled around and grabbed the side of the metal door. Tumblr boy was the first one through the door, well barley. Just as he set foot into the hallway, I slammed the door as hard as I could and it smacked him right in the face, sending him flying backwards. I heard a sickening crack, telling me his nose was broken.

"Ah shit!" he cried, his voice muffled by the blood gushing from his nose and my eyes widened as I stood there for a second. The boy was British. Jesus. Take. The. Wheel.

"Let's go Sammy!"

Jenny pulled my by the arm and we ran down the hall way once more.

The foot steps were getting closer now and I didn't even want to take a chance and look back. The alarms were blaring throughout pretty much the whole building and I was so hyped up on adrenaline I felt like I could run through a brick wall if it had to.

"Fuck there's more of them!" Jenny swore and my eyes widened. Barreling towards us from the other end of the hallway were another half a dozen security guards.

We were boxed in.

My head whipped to the side and I grabbed the first door I could reach, pulling Jenny in with me. I spun on my heal and locked it in one swift motion just as a security guard approached it.

We were safe...for now...and guess where we were? Oh that's right, _another_ hallway.

"Damn, what the hell is this? A labyrinth," Jenny and I ran down the hallway, ignoring the banging on the door.

"Dunno, maybe."

We turned the corner and there at the end of the hallway, was a window.

"Window of opportunity," I sang and Jenny let out a snort, something we've been doing a lot lately.

I put my hands on the glass and stared out, my stomach doing flips. Well jumping out of the fucking window was a bad idea, considering we were _at least_ a hundred stories up.

Looking around even more, I saw The Statue of Liberty not far off. Time Square was visible as well. I sighed and turned around, only to realize that this hallway was a dead end. Fuck.

"We're in New York?"

I bit my lip, "Apparently, uh...Jenny I don't know if you noticed this but um...this hallway's a dead end."

Jenny looked around and groaned, "Damn!" That was when we heard footsteps down the hall.

My heart jumped into my throat and Jenny's eyes widened in panic. I looked at the window once more and Jenny bit her lip, nodding.

I guess we'll be playing Spiderman.

I unlocked the latch and the window easily slid open. We were hit with a blast of cold wind just as the first security guard reached the end of the hallway.

"Are we seriously doing this!?" I half yelled.

Jenny nodded, "Um...unless you want to fight two dozen sumo wannabees and a sexy Tumblr model, then yes we are doing this."

I grabbed the sides of the window and pulled my self out, and Jenny followed me.

The busy city streets looked horribly dizzying down below and my palms were probably wetter then a slimy frog from all the sweat.

"Don't look down!"

"Easier said then done!" I cried as I grabbed onto the side of the building and started shuffling away from the window with Jenny by my side.

"Uh...did you think about what we would do after we got out side the window?" I gasped and Jenny shook her head.

"Uh...truth is I didn't really think we'd get this far."

I looked back towards the open window, which was a good fifteen feet away to see Tumblr boy with a bloody nose and five other security guards all staring at us open mouthed.

I smiled at them and waved, almost falling off the building but catching myself just in time.

Tumblr boy yelled something, but it was drowned out by the roar of the wind.

"Just keep going!" Jenny yelled in my ear and I nodded, squinting at her because the wind was blowing so hard in my face, whipping my already messy hair around like a tornado.

We shuffled for a little while longer, just putting some distance between us and the window when we reached a ledge that jutted out of the building.

"Can we stop here for a second?" gasped Jenny and I nodded once again as we both let go of our tight hold on the wall and collapsed to the ledge. I was careful not to sit to close to the edge, knowing that if I did, I'd probably pull a clumsy Sammy move and send myself flying to my doom.

All that running finally took its toll on me and I let out a groan as I stretched my sore muscles and took deep breaths, trying to slow down my heart rate.

I looked back towards the window to see the security guards and Tumblr boy arguing with one another. One of the guards tried to climb out the window, but two others held him back.

I chuckled despite the situation we were in. If the man were to climb out of the window and make his way over here, he'd easily fall to his death. The reason Jenny and I made it is because we were a lot lighter then them, but if the security guard were to try and shuffle here, the wall would crumble because of his weight.

I watched the group of guards with amusement. They were like the clumsy villains you would find it cartoons, always arguing. It was very comedic. It was then that I felt something staring at me, or rather, someone.

I switched my gaze to Tumblr boy, raising my eyebrows in amusement. He had taken off his black sweatshirt, balled it up and pressed it to his nose, trying to stop the blood flow from his no doubt broken nose.

He narrowed his eyes at me, almost as if he was challenging me and I smirked, turning my back on him to face Jenny. She had her neck craned back and her right hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she stared up the building, as if calculating how to climb it.

"Trying to pull another Spiderman move to climb the building?" I joked and Jenny raised her eyebrows as she turned to look at me.

"Nah, my hands are still sweaty from getting all the way over here, I doubt I could climb again."

"So what are we gonna do then, we can't stay here forever." I folded my legs criss cross apple sauce like I had in kindergarten and placed my hands in my lap.

"I guess we...wait?" Jenny spoke as if it was a question, not a statement.

"Wait for what?"

She shrugged, "No idea."

**Avenger's Tower**

**Tony Stark's POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Pepper in the living on the top floor of Stark Towers, a sandwich in one hand, and a laptop on my...er...lap. I was updating Jarvis, so the Al wasn't on at the moment. I had shut him off because I didn't want him to interfere with the downloading process. Meaning if we somehow had an emergency, the alarms wouldn't go off because I had shut off the whole system.

I took a large bite out of the heaven Pepper made; she calls it a BBL, extra bacon and lettuce on Italian bread.

It was then that Steve burst through the living room, panting as if he'd run a mile. Honestly, I was surprised. This is the guy who can run a marathon without breaking a sweat, so him panting means something is up...or he had just finished some business with a lady friend. I _did_ see him sneaking glances at my secretary...maybe they...oh god Tony. No. Don't even go there, that's too gross even for you.

He had sufficiently gotten both mine and Pepper's attention, but I didn't show it. Instead, I just ignored him like I usually do.

"Stark! You've got to put on your suit and go outside! _Now_!"

I raised my eyebrows and sat up in my seat, "And why should I do that?"

Steve ran a hand threw his Barbie blonde hair, "I was coming up the stairs when I ran into security. They said something about some intruders in your workshop. They're outside on the northern ledge of the building."

This is what happens when I turn off the alarms. Something bad _always _happen when I shut Jarvis off.

"Can't security handle them?" I said in a bored tone, although I was indeed intrigued. It's not every day people break into my workshop and outrun security.

"They can't. They said one of the girls' actually broke Jarred's nose while escaping."

Damn.

"Alright, let's go."

**Northern Ledge**

**Sammy's POV**

"Ugh, how long have we been _sitting_ here, I swear my butt is like numb from the cold," moaned Jenny.

"Um...we've been up here for about five minutes Jen..."

Jenny's mouth formed a perfect "o" and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow Jenny."

She huffed and punched my shoulder lightly, "Whatever, I just don't like it up here, it's too high up."

I shrugged, "Well I dunno, I kinda like it. It's pretty relaxing if you think about it. High up where no one can catch you, all alone with a gorgeous view..." I trailed off, admiring all of New York City and Jenny shrugged.

"I guess...but I'd much rather be inside, where it's like safe...and not a death hazard."

I shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

It was quiet for a moment and I looked back towards the window, only to find nothing. The security guards and Tumblr boy were gone. Did they give up?

Were they really gonna leave us on a building?

Or did they expect us to go back?

I opened my mouth but the closed it a split second later when I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

"Holy shit!" The red…_thing_ was a blur as it flew towards us at shocking speed and stopped right in front of us, allowing Jenny and I to get a better look at us.

I swear, and that moment, I was the happiest girl on earth, because standing…or rather floating in front of us…was Iron Man.

**TADA! I like this chapter a lot more then the previous one. The first chappie was a bit of a rough start, but I'm back now, tell me what you think, how do you feel about Jared *wink* *wink* and over how you like it so far. I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me! (okay now that I read that over, it sounds wrong haha ;)**

**StarViky**


	3. British guys are charming? Yeah right!

Okay, like…holy crap! Seventeen freaking reviews, that's insane! Thank you all SOOOO much, it means the world to me that you guys like my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll tell all you Jarred fans a little bit more about his personality (:

Arrows the Wolf- Jarred _is _freaking sexy, but don't be too quick to judge him based on appearance. I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing him, because in this story, he's going to be a _really _complicated character. But yeah…British guys are freaking adorable (:

LianaDare8- Thanks so much, enjoy! (:

Honey-Bee128- Thanks! Jarred is pretty cool, but his personality is gonna be _far _from cool, you'll find out why later this chapter.

cyn4675- It's just a crush…Steve is a grown man and I don't really wanna pair him with Jenny, because I already made an OC for her, you'll see a bit of him in this chapter (: Enjoy!

frostdragon64- Thanks so much!

IRegretNothingNoMore- haha yeah, Tumblr boys _are_ sexy and so are British accents (:

Whitelion69- Thanks!

Smile-Evily- Thanks so much, that really means a lot! But I'm not so sure about them getting dogs though, I'll have to see if I can fit them in…

Chillygaze- Thanks, and enjoy! (:

Anime-GuardianAngel- Haha, yeah definitely! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter (:

Lupin fan1- Well no duh haha I'm a MAJOR Happy Potter nerd…and thanks, I finally got into the swing of things again and the details got a lot better, thanks again and enjoy :)

Supernaturalxfan172- New chapter? Here ya go!

GreenBunnie- hahahaha that's hilarious! Thanks so much (:

Sydney- Thanks so much :)

**Sammy's POV**

Realization came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. Now I know why the hallways had looked so familiar. How I knew that that door led to the stairs. Which doors in the hallways could lock and which couldn't. I remembered how familiar Tony's workshop looked and how to get from the hallways to the upper levels.

I know why this crazy building looked so familiar.

It's because it's Stark fucking Towers.

It's because I'm back in the Marvel universe.

**Jenny's POV**

I knew the building looked familiar. When Sammy was making goo goo eyes at Tumblr boy by the window, I looked up and the first thing I saw was the large, Stark Towers logo.

I would have told Sammy, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts apparently.

Well it doesn't really matter now because Tony's right here in front of us.

I honestly can't believe we're back.

It feels like a dream.

A really good, fantastically amazing dream that I never want to wake up from.  
**  
Sammy's POV**

"TONY!" my voice probably sounded like the shriek of a banshee or something and with my messy hair, rumpled clothes, and wild eyes, I probably looked like some crazy hermit.

The Iron Man mask pulled back sharply to reveal the face that I had once become so used to seeing.

And damn, Tony Stark hadn't aged a day. I wonder if he's using that moisturizing cream that's supposed to keep away wrinkles...

What the fuck am I thinking?

And with that last thought I sprinted off the ledge and jumped into Tony's outstretched arms in the air, knowing he would catch me.

"S-Sammy?" Tony's arms wrapped around my waist, supporting my weight, and his face held a mixture of shock and complete elation.

"Tony I'm back! We're back! How, I have no idea but-"

"The transporter," he stated simply, as if he was still in shock, "It really worked."

"Fuck yeah it did!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and would have probably squished it to a pancake if he hadn't been wearing the Iron Man suit.

I can't say the same for myself though. When I jumped into his arms, I totally forgot that his suit was made of _metal_ and right now it felt like I'd been tackled by a football player, but I honestly didn't give a damn.

Tony flew us back towards the ledge and Jenny flew into his arms, joining the group hug/squish to death fest.

"It's great to see ya Tony," Jenny's voice was muffled by Tony's suit.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much we missed you," I buried my face into the crook of his neck and he held onto my waist tighter, almost as if he was afraid I'd turn into dust and disappear.

Did I mention he smelt like bacon?

He pulled back an arms length and stared at both of us, "You two look exactly the same since the last time I saw you," he joked and I huffed.

"If you're referring to the fact that we look like we just got raped by a gang of hermits in biker jackets, it's because the whole getting hit by a car, dimension travel thingy doesn't does really suit us."

Tony and Jenny both laughed at my choice of words.

"Oh by the way," Jenny piped up, "You have a bunch of vomit in your workshop."

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Oh great, not again."

Jenny and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Again?"

Tony chuckled, "Let's just say Clint had one too many cupcakes at Pepper's birthday party."

Jenny and I giggled when suddenly another gust of wind hit us and I shivered uncontrollably.

"Jesus, it's like forty degrees out here!"

"Actually its sixty nine point two, but I guess you're close enough," Tony raised his eye brows at me and I scoffed.

"Oh sure, you think you're _so_ cool with your damn suit that tells the weather and makes stuff explode. Pshh..." I trailed off sarcastically and both Jenny and Tony burst out laughing.

"Oh but I could never compare to you with your poptart ninja swag Sammy."

That's right people, Tony Stark thinks I have swag. Be jealous.

"Damn right," I muttered and Tony grinned.

"Now let's get off this ledge, shall we? You two look like you could use a nice hot shower and some ice cream."

Jenny and I glanced at each other in horror, "No ice-cream! Just no, I've had enough ice cream to last a life time," Jenny cried and I giggled while Tony shot us a confused look.

"As usual, I only understood half of that statement."

Tony wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around Jenny's and we shot off into the sky.

I wind blew my hair back and I let out a burst of laughter as we flew through the air and landed on the roof.

Jenny on the other hand looked rather green.

"I love flying," I grinned goofily and Tony smiled.

"Ugh...I need a bucket," moaned Jenny and I couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape.

"How is it that you go on every single ride at Six Flags and not crack at all, but flying with Tony makes you wanna barf?"

Jenny shrugged, "No idea, I'm just cool like that."

I ran a hand through my long, pink and blonde locks, trying to tame the windswept mess to no avail. Damn.

"Let's go inside," Tony suddenly appeared out of no where, his Iron Man suit replaced with casual jeans and a Black Sabbath tee shirt. I guess his fashion sense hadn't changed either.

Jenny and I followed him in through the wide, double glass doors and into a spacious living room that looked vaguely familiar.

Inside I saw Pepper, Steve and Dr. Banner, and my face broke out in an even bigger grin.

Jenny sprinted towards Steve who had an undeniable look of shock on his face, while Dr. Banner on the other hand was smiling softly.

I skipped over to him and gave him a hug, "Hey Brucey, it's good to see you."

Dr. Banner smiled, "It's nice to see you too, though I must say, you look exceptionally..." he trailed off and raised his eyebrows at my rumpled, wrinkled, bruised, and over all crappy state and I rolled my eyes.

"I know. I know. Dimension travel isn't really my thing." he chuckled and I shook my head as I turned towards Steve.

"Hey Captain Crunch, how ya been," Jenny went to talk to Dr. Banner as I hugged Steve.

"I'll ignore the nick name just this once," Steve chuckled and I felt his chest rumble, "It's good to know that the supposed intruders were really just you two."

I giggled as I pulled back from his embrace, "Well what can I say, Jenny and I always love a dramatic entrance. I think we made a great first impression on those guards."

Steve laughed, "Did you know that you broke Jarred's nose?"

"Who's Jarred?" Is he the sexy Tumblr guy? Probably...oops.

"Jarred's a new recruit, you and Jenny with meet him later, along with Tristan."

I raised my eyebrows, "Are they like...mini Avengers in training?"

I heard Tony laugh from behind me, "Yeah something like that. Fury thought it'd be good to get some more people in the program. Something like that, so we did some research and tracked down the kids."

"Sounds very stalkerish of you Tony," I stated and he let out a laugh as I skipped towards Pepper.

"Hey Pepper! How's everything been," Jenny and I each gave her a hug and she smiled widely at us.

"Pretty boring. Nothing interesting has happened since you guys left." Meaning no more attacks by psycho aliens with anger management issues who wanna take over the world.

After talking briefly with everybody, Pepper hurried us away to our rooms that we stayed at previously for a shower.

"I'll leave some clothes out on the bed for now and we can go shopping later," Pepper's eyes sparkled when she mentioned shopping and I couldn't help but grin.

Jenny's room was right across from mine, so I left them in the hallway and skipped—yes skipped, don't judge— to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I emerged dramatically, pretending I was in one of those shampoo commercials, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. I quickly pulled on the under garments Pepper had laid out on the bed, followed by a pair of tight black yoga pants that stopped at my shins and a baggy, white tee shirt with some rock band logo on it that had been cut stylishly into a crop top by no doubt Pepper. Afterwards I pulled on my plain black low top converse and stood up, admiring myself in the full length mirror.

Pepper didn't leave a brush, so I just ran my fingers a couple times through my rapidly drying, pink and blonde hair and fixed up my bangs so the fell over my left eye just the way I liked it.

I definitely felt cleaner, and a lot more awake, which was good, not to mention hungry.

I left the room and made my way back to the living room. Well, at least I tried to. I had no idea which direction Pepper had brought us in from, and so I ended up stumbling around for about ten minutes down what felt like hundreds of hallways, looking for somebody.

Maybe I should just head back.

Well I would if I could, but since I had no idea where "back" was, I just trudged on.

I guess I'm back in the labyrinth.

Damn it, I'm hungry.

It was then that I crashed into what felt like a warm brick wall and fell to the floor, bringing whatever it is down on top of me.

Looking up, I realized that it wasn't a brick wall, instead it was that Tumblr boy...uh...John? Joey?...No...Jarred! Yeah that's it.

"You!" his British accent sounded so weird compared to what I usually hear and I held back a giggle.

Jarred got up off the floor and didn't even offer me a hand up. Geez, and I thought Brits were supposed to be gentlemen.

I got off the floor as well and raised my eyebrows coolly. Cool like a cucumber. That's what I was.

"Yeah, me. What's up."

His eyes blazed in anger and I noticed that his nose looked...well normal, as if it'd never been broken before.

"You broke my nose! That's what's up."

"Calm down dude, I thought we were some psycho rapist okay, it was self defense."

Jarred opened his mouth but the closed it, looking a bit like a fish, "You thought I was a...a _rapist_?"

The corners of my mouth lifted upwards and this time I couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape. I mean, the guy was freaking adorable, but the fact that he had a British accent was just too much.

"Well you_ were_ chasing us along with a bunch of wannabee sumos." I pointed out.

"So that automatically means I'm a psycho rapist?" He didn't even question the fact that I called security guards sumos.

I shrugged, "I don't know? What is this, twenty questions?"

Jarred narrowed his eyes at me and I returned his look with a piercing glare that I've been told could crack Justin Bieber's body guard, but Jarred didn't even flinch.

"No need to be so rude."

"No need to be so pushy." I countered. What can I say, I'm a drunken mule at times. Wait...do they call it a drunken mule? It doesn't sound right. Oh! Stubborn mule, yeah that's it...

"I'm just curious!" he groaned exasperatedly, running a hard through his dark ginger hair.

"Whatever." Honestly, this conversation was completely pointless, and Jarred's bipolar personality totally ruined his sexy looks.

"Why are you even here? This is the mens side of the living quarters?"

I got lost dipshit, but I wasn't about to tell him that, "Mens side? Then what are you doing here?"

Jarred's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Honestly, I have no idea why everyone here thinks you're some sort of hero. You seem like a right bitch to me."

Ouch. That hurts. Like seriously man, that hurt just as much as a paper cut. Stupid foreign Brit. You think you're so cool.

With that statement, Jarred turned on his heal and walked away. Having no choice, I followed him.

"I'm sorry, did I wound your pathetic little ego when I broke your nose? I have no idea why they made _you_ a new recruit, considering the fact that if you let a little pain like this get to you, just imagine how much trouble you'll be out in the field."

There. Boom. Suck it and marvel at the amazing comeback of Sammy Knight.

Jarred whirled around and in one swift motion punched the wall behind me, not even an inch away from my face. I tried hard not to flinch as the bang echoed through out the hall way and the plaster crumbled from the wall leaving a large, fist sized hole in its place.

"You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of," his voice was a lot deeper then before, and almost sounded like a growl.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he brushed off the remaining plaster that clung to his skin.

No longer was he the puppy faced Internet model, but a sort of scary, threatening dude that looked like he wanted to rip my face off and feed it to the sharks.

But what I also noticed was that his dark ginger hair had become a furious shade of scarlet and his hazel blue eyes had clouded over and darkened considerably.

Did he have some sort of super powers?

Lucky duck, that's cool.

Or maybe he just had some sort of split personality disorder...kinda like Hulk. That would explain the anger issues.

I looked up at Jarred, trying to seem threatening even though he was almost half a foot taller then me, "Look _Jarred_, I really don't give a shit what you're capable of. So don't try and threaten me, because it's not working. I broke your nose, so what? Get over it."

We were nose to nose now, glaring furiously at each other. Who knew British guys could be such assholes. And I thought he was supposed to be all charming and drink tea and shit. Obviously not.

"Sammy! Jarred! There you are! And I see you two have met, that's wonderful." Pepper, looking as cheerful as ever came strolling down the hall, her hair billowing backwards in slow motion like in those shampoo commercials. Jarred jumped back so fast, it was almost like super sonic speed. Maybe it was.

"Why hello Pepper, how are you today?" Jarred asked politely. The growl was gone from his voice and his hair was back to its usual shade. What the fuck? This guy really is bipolar.

"I'm doing fantastic Jarred, and I was actually looking for you two. Tony wants everyone in the living room, it's time for lunch and introductions." and with that, Pepper linked her arms around mine and Jarred's and speed walked down the hall, practically dragging us behind her and completely ignoring the large hole in the wall that Jarred made.

I doubt she even saw it.

**Jenny's POV**

I knocked on Sammy's bedroom door, but after she didn't answer. I assumed she had already left so I started down the hall towards the living room.

The twisting hallways looked familiar to me, but I guess that's just because I have a near perfect memory. After weaving in and out of a couple hallways, I ended up in the living room and smiled triumphantly.

Unlike Sammy, I actually had a sense of direction, and since said best friend wasn't here, she was probably wandering around the halls like a lost puppy.

That thought brought a smile to my face as I skipped past the living room into the conjoined, large gourmet kitchen.

Now if only I could find some food. Knowing Sammy, she was probably moaning about how hungry she was and how she was going to die and blah blah blah. That thought made my small smile widen into a grin which to an outsider would probably look a bit crazy.

"Something funny?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted my thoughts and I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart beating like crazy.

Whirling around, I hope my jaw didn't hit the ground. Standing in front of me was one of the most gorgeous teenage guys I had ever seen, and trust me, when your best friend's aunt was a super model, you get to see a _lot_ of gorgeous guys.

This dude had messy, dark blonde, almost brown hair that hung over his eyes and it looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed, only he could actually pull off the look. He had a light, smiling honey brown eyes and slightly tan skin. He was tall with wide shoulders and was dressed in casual black basketball shorts and a white tee.

Holy sex on legs, he looked like one of those Hollister or Abercrombie models. Jesus what is with the gorgeous guys around here, I swear they're all over the place. First Tumblr boy, and now it's Hollister model. What next? Channing Tatum? Johnny Depp? Brad Pitt?

I didn't realize until it was too late that my jaw had practically hit and floor and that I was staring.

Hollister didn't seem to notice though, and I guess he was waiting for me to answer his question...uh...what did he ask me again?

"Um...what?"

Hollister's eyes lit up like I had just told him Christmas had come early and he smiled an easy half smile, "I said, is something funny? Because you were smiling like you just saw Tony and a llama slow dancing."

I couldn't help but giggle at his words. So he was gorgeous _and_ he had a sense of humor? Um, can you say dibs?

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about how my friend is gonna get totally lost in this building. She has the _worst_ sense of direction." I was surprised by how confident I had come on. Well done Jenny, pat on the back for you.

Hollister laughed and I swear my heart turned into a puddle in my chest, "That's funny, my friend Jarred is exactly the same. It took him two months to finally learn his way around here, oh by the way," He flicked his bangs out of his eyes and stepped closer to me, holding out his hand, "My name's Tristan, and I assume you're Jenny?"

"You assume correctly," I grinned as I shook his hand, "How'd you know?"

"Well everyone always talks about how you and your friend Sammy helped save the world and defeat Loki, and may I add that I think it's really kick ass of you to do that. And since you don't have pink and blonde hair, I assumed you were Jenny." Jared spoke really quickly, as if he wanted to get all the words out and then took a deep breath, smiling the whole time.

I laughed and ran a hand threw my hair, "Thanks for that Tristan." I smiled widely at him, not knowing what to say and he smiled back. Honestly, I was _terrible _at flirting. I never knew what to say, that's why Sammy was always here to break the tension. She'd say something totally random about mustaches or a random fact about kangaroos and we'd be launched into a whole new conversation.

"Ugh, just calm your tits dude! All I said was that you reminded me of Ed Sheeran! That's a freaking compliment you fucktard!"

And speak of the devil.

**MWAHAHAHAHHA I'm evil aren't I? Well yeah, Jarred's sort of an ass, but Sammy's crazy personality and Jarred's anger make _great_ drama. I didn't really want to have a boring, super cute, nice polite British boy. Too Mark-Sue or Mary-Sue or whatever you call it.**

**And what do you guys think of Tristan? I wanted to make him like…I don't know, a sort of sweet, charming kinda guy to balance out Jenny's shy personality (:**

**Please review, I love getting responses from you guys! **

**StarViky**


	4. It's Classified

It's a bit of a filler chapter, sorry, but I have a huge head ache, and an essay to write but whatever, I chose to write a chapter instead haha. The next chapter'll have some more action, and thanks for all your guys' reviews. It made my day :)

LianaDare8- Thanks so much :)

Bobthepegasus- Haha, I love your username and thanks, and yeah, I ship Sammy and Jarred as well.

Whitelion69- thanks, I like Jarred and Tristan too haha :)

Chillygaze the warrior- Enter Sammy, the poptart ninja (THUN THUN THUUUUUN)

Arrows the Wolf- haha yeah, poptart ninja swag will be our inside joke from now on ;)

MorWolfMor- Thanks so much, and enjoy the chapter!

Honey-Bee128- Thanks!

Anime-GuardianAngel- Haha trust me, I think we all want to break Jarred's nose.

Guest- Thanks you so much! :)

IRegretNothingNoMore- Aw thanks! That means a lot that you love my story :)

Lupin fan1- haha, oh Jarred, you might be British, but you're anything but perfect :)

GreenBunnie- haha, holy monkey butts, I'll have to use that some time, and don't worry, if it wasn't for auto correct, my story would be crap lol :)

AvengersandTaylorSwift13- I have no idea how to fit Taylor Swift into this, but I'll try to…

frostdragon64- Holy bananas on a cob…I'm definitely using that sometime haha, and don't worry, I'm sure you have lots of swag :D

**Sammy's POV  
**  
I sat right across from Jenny at the huge dining room table while we had lunch. Tony had introduced me to Tristan, and so far, he seems pretty cool. Kinda like a Hollister model, and I can tell Jenny's _really_ into him considering they chose to sit next to each other and haven't stopped whispering and giggling at all since they met.

"Sammy."

Oh, and did I also mention I was sitting _right next_ to the lord of the British Underworld himself? Yeah that's right, Jarred. Ugh, I can't believe I actually thought he was cute! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Saaaaammy."

Maybe I was just attracted to the sexy British accent...yeah that's it! I love British accents. And not to mention most of my favorite celebrities are British, like the Harry Potter cast, Ed Sheeran, Cher Lloyd, 4/5 of One Direction—

"Sammy, Ed Sheeran just proposed to you."

"What! Who! What! When! Where! Huh?" I almost choked on a piece of chicken as I stuttered, looking around and expecting Ed Sheeran to just pop out of nowhere with a ring while everyone at the table just laughed.

Jenny looked at me and her eyes sparkled with mirth, "We couldn't get your attention dude, sorry," she chuckled and I huffed.

"Ugh, don't joke about that."

Tony actually wiped a tear from his eye from laughing too hard, "Geez Sammy, you're hilarious."

I pouted, "You guys are meeeeean!"

Jarred elbowed me in the ribs lightly and whispered in my ear huskily, "Now you know how it feels, babe."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I subtly leaned over and whispered, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He just shook his head and chuckled. I just shrugged and went back to my French chicken saldamorni-whats it that Tony had insisted I try.

"So what were you saying again Tony?" I asked with a mouthful of delicious I-Can't-Pronounce-The-Name-Of-It-But-It's-Really-Yummy.

Tony chuckled at my unlady like manners, "I was just telling you that Clint's in South America on a mission for SHIELD and Nat's out investigating some stuff in Russia."

"What kind if stuff?" I asked curiously and Tony shrugged.

"No idea, Fury told me it was 'classified'" he made quotes in the air at the word classified and I giggled.

"You should hack their files again," I suggested as I took another bite out of the chicken, "When'll they be back?"

Tony shrugged once again, "No idea, it's classified, _but_" he paused for a moment with his fork in the air, thinking, "We need to tell Fury that you guys are back, he might want to talk to you guys." he looked at me and then switched his gaze over to Jenny who nodded.

"What would Fury want to talk to us about?" I thought out loud and Tony shrugged for the third time.

"Classified."

Of _course_ it is.  
**  
Jenny's POV  
**  
After lunch, Pepper pulled Sammy and I aside looking disappointed and I immediately became curious.

"What's up Pep?"

"Look," Pepper sighed, "I just got an emergency call from Stark Industries and they said a new shipment of paperwork has just come in and I got to help sort through them, so I won't be able to go shopping with you guys."

I raised my eyebrow and Sammy burst out laughing, "Are you serious, Pepper? With that look you had, we thought someone _died_!"

Pepper pouted, "Someone did die, my _spirit_!"

Sammy shot me an amused look and it was quiet for a total of two seconds before I let out a snort and Sammy and I collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you're so depressed over that, it's okay Pepper, we can go shopping some other time."

Pepper huffed at us, probably because we weren't taking shopping as seriously as her, "But you guys are meeting Fury _tomorrow_," she whined, "And I wanted to help you guys find outfits, not to mention the fact that you two have to buy a whole new wardrobe. Do you know how _fun_ that is?"

Sammy shrugged while I tried not to laugh again out of courtesy, "It's fine Pepper. Shopping's not _that_ big a deal. Jenny and I can just go together and mourn for you not being able to come over at Forever 21 or something."

Pepper's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, something a lot of people have been doing lately, "Sometimes work just sucks," she pouted and I nodded in agreement.

"Gotta agree with you on that one Pepper."

"Well, anyways, what I wanted to tell you is that you'll be having some company while you go out. Just to make sure you don't get lost."

Sammy and I perked up in interest, "Really? Who?"

"Jarred and Tristan."

**Sammy's POV**

Fuck. Fuck everyone. Fuck your souls. Fuck the world. Fuck the neighboring planets. Fuck the sun. Fuck the universe. Fuck the neighboring universes. Fuck the galaxy. Just plain _fuck_.

Truth be told, I love shopping, and I totally understand why Pepper would want us to bring tag alongs but seriously, why'd she have to make _Jarred_ go with us.

Doesn't she know that I _hate_ him?

Okay...maybe not hate, because that's a really strong word, um...extremely dislike? Yeah, much better.

And speaking of Jenny and Tristan, they were currently sitting in the front seat of one of Tony's many expensive cars, blabbering away about something or another leaving me alone in the back sear with, you guessed it correctly—Jared.

"Look," Jarred leaned over and grabbed my attention, quite literally because he tilted my chin to look over at him, "Can we just _try_ and get along. Please?"

I huffed and pushed his hand off my face, "First of all, don't touch me, and second of all—No."

"But why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't _hate_ you," I muttered quietly, "I just strongly _dislike_ you."

"But _why_?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I really had no idea why. Was it because I was mad at him for being mad at me for breaking his nose? Or was it because he tried to come off all tough by breaking a wall behind my head? Was it because he called me a bitch? Honestly, I don't really care what he thinks about me, but damn it, Jarred you are confusing as fuck.

So not really having any idea how to answer his question, I chose to ignore him.

**The Next Day  
Stark Towers  
Sammy's POV**

"Rise and shine Ms. Knight."

Jarvis's robotic voice rudely woke me up from my pleasant dream about riding a rainbow of Skittles on a unicorn and I huffed, glaring at the ceiling, trying to seem threatening to an invisible robot.

"Why the hell do I have to get up? It's so early dude," I moaned and then added as an afterthought, "And call me Sammy, Ms. Knight makes me sound old."

"You and your friend Ms. Gates have a meeting with Director Fury today and Mr. Stark told me it's important that you get ready immediately."

Damn you Tony. Fuck your soul to hell you mother fucking asshole.

"What time is it?"

"It is approximately 6:23 AM, the weather is currently 74 degrees with light winds coming in from the southwest—"

I cut Jarvis off by waving my hand, "Yeah, yeah. I get it, thanks. Can you play some music while I get ready?"

"Yes, of course Sammy. What kind?"

I thought for a moment, "Throw on some AC/DC and Pink Floyd." No sooner did I speak, Highway to Hell by AC/DC started to play, and I dragged my self out of bed and into the bathroom, tripping on the way there but catching myself just in time.

Half and hour later, I came out of the steamy bathroom in only a towel, my soaking wet hair dripping water on the wooden floor.

I wrapped another towel around my hair, turban style and instantly reminded myself of Professor Quirell from Harry Potter. Only I didn't have Voldemort on the back of my head. Thank gosh.

After pulling on some matching panties and a bra that I had gotten with Jenny at Victoria Secret yesterday, I dug through my closet for something suitable to wear.

What do wear when you have to meet the head of a huge secret government agency?

Yeah I doubt Seventeen Magazine has an article about that.

I settled on some nice, ultra tight black skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck and some black combat boots. After brushing my mostly dry hair, I threw it into a high pony tail at the top of my head, leaving my side bangs down to frame my face.

Unlike Jenny, Pepper, and almost every other girl on the planet, makeup made me want to barf up chunks, so I skipped it entirely, and after admiring myself in the mirror for a little while longer, I left my room and didn't even bother to knock on Jenny's room, I just walked right it.

"Yo! I'm hungry and have no idea where the living room is." Classic Sammy entrance.

I found Jenny brushing her long, dark brown locks in the bathroom. She had on a white cami tank top under a professional looking, dark red blazer with a pair of black skinny jeans and some red TOMS.

"Okay, you look gorgeous dude," I complimented as I hovered near the entrance of the bathroom.

Jenny looked at my outfit in the mirror and snorted, "Are you kidding me, Sammy your skinny jeans look freaking _perfect_ on you, and with those combat boots, your legs look mile long."

I blushed pinker than my hair, "Aw, thanks Jenny poo, are you ready? I'm like, starving."

"Is food all you ever think about?" she joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe."

We left her room, and Jenny led the way to the main living room, considering a broken compass had a better sense of direction then me.

We met Tony, Steve, Tristan, and Jarred in the living room, who were all sitting on the couches watching the news.

"The news? Why not Spongebob?" I joked as I walked in and all eyes turned towards me.

Tristan burst out laughing, "Jarred said the same thing when he walked in."

"Good for Jarred."

Tony jumped off of the couch, smiling like a child who had just been given candy, "You both look great, are you ready to go?"

I raised my eyebrows, "The fuck you talking bout? I'm starving!"

Everyone chuckled at my choice of words and slowly stood up as well and started walking to the door.

"We'll grab some food on the way there, but we gotta leave soon, because it's getting late." I followed Tony and everyone else into the elevator, my stomach grumbling loudly in the process.

"Late? It's like seven..._in the morning_. Is Fury a vampire or something?"

Everyone is the elevator stared at me with raised eyebrows and I shrugged, holding my hands up in the universal "woah bro, calm your tits" sign.

"What? You gotta admit, it makes sence. I don't think I've ever seen him in sunlight. He always wears that hideous trench coat. He has a bunch of battle scars. He must be a _vampire_!"

"Is she always this..._creative_ in the morning?" Jarred whispered in Jenny's ear.

"It's usually worse, but I think it's just because she's hungry," Jenny whispered back and I rolled my eyes.

"This elevator's like silent, we can all hear you and there's no need to whisper." I stated in a loud, bored voice, making Tony and Tristan snicker.

The elevator doors dinged open and we all shuffled out, one by one and Jarred walked up to me, "Well maybe I want to whisper, ever thought of that."

"No."

"Why are you so moody?"

"You're the one who just said I was creative." I replied back harshly.

"Why are you being so _mean_" He whined childishly and I rolled my eyes. Everyone else was no where to be seen. They had all disappeared into the garage or something, leaving Jarred and I alone.

"I just don't like you."

I tried to push past him, to get to the garage door, but he grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me up against a wall.

My breath caught in my throat in surprise and my heart beat quickened ever so slightly at how close we were. Practically nose to nose.

"I'm sure if you got to know me, you'd like me better," he murmured huskily in my ear, and goose bumps popped up along my arms. Damn it, I should have brought a jacket.

And just like that, Jarred was gone, out the garage door before I had a chance to realize what had just happened.

I took two seconds to compose my self and gather my non existent bearings before I entered to the garage and made my way towards one of Tony's expensive cars that everyone else was getting into.

Tony and Steve sat in the front seats, and I had to practically sit on Jarred's lap because there were four of us left and only three seats.

What a great way to start off my morning, huh?  
**  
At SHIELD Headquarters  
Sammy's POV**

I sipped my caramel and peppermint latté that Tony had bought me at Starbucks as we walked through the many confusing hallways of SHIELD headquarters.

What surprised me the most was all the smiles and waves we—or more specifically Jenny and I got from all the workers there.

A lady I've never even met before walked up to us and just started to shake my hand, her eyes gleaming in excitement. She couldn't be over twenty years old, yet with her excitement, she might have been a toddler at Christmas time. Seriously, what is with all these over excited adults?

"Sammy Knight, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. Honestly, you and your friend Jenny are my inspirations. You guys are the reason I accepted the job at SHIELD. This is just so exciting!" She was shaking my hand so vigorously, I thought my arm was about to pop out of its socket.

A quick glance at her name tag told me her name was Monica.

"Wow, that's so awesome to hear. Thank you Monica!" I tried to look as excited as her and probably looked like a pregnant walrus instead. Whatever.

Monica looked as if she might explode from happiness and she practically glowed with joy as she rushed up to Jenny and started gushing and fan girling over her.

I honestly couldn't help but giggle at the look of shock on Jenny's face, which soon turned into a polite, somehow forced smile.

Jarred leaned in closer to me and whispered my ear, "Looks like you two are quite the celebrities around here."

I almost jumped out of my skin in surprise but held it in. I mean, seriously, do all British dudes invade people's personal space like this.

First he punched a wall behind my head and leaned in so close I could smell his cologne, a mix between spearmint and chocolate (I honestly can't even believe how I remember how he smelled...I just do), and then he kept whispering in my ear all through out last night's lunch, and then he shoved my up against a wall, and then I was forced to sit on his lap, and now again with the whispering in my ear. Ugh I swear!

I tried to play it cool and just shrugged, "Maybe it's because the last time we were here, we made Loki look like a Barbie doll." I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Jarred looked confused, "Huh? I guess you'll have to fill me in on what happened."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't hold your breath."

I skipped past Jarred and started following Tony into yet another hallway after he finally managed to get rid of Monica.

We entered a small, cramped metal elevator and shot up into the upper floors.

I shuffled my way past Steve to stand next to Jenny who grinned at me, "I can't believe someone just fangirled over us."

I nodded, smiling wistfully, "I know right? Remember when we were fan girls?"

Jenny sighed contently, "Ah, good times."

We then dissolved into a fit of giggles and acquired raised eyebrows and confused looks from Jarred and Tristan. Steve and Tony just rolled their eyes, already used to us saying weird stuff like that.

The elevator suddenly came to a stop and we walked out onto the top floor of the building, right when we bumped into agent Phil Coulson.

Memories of me saving Phil from his death flashed by before my eyes and I couldn't help squealing and pushing past Tony and Steve to tackle/hug him. For a second he looked surprised and then started to chuckle. Seriously, everyone I've met so far has chuckled at me…well except for Jarred, but he doesn't count. Is there some sort of inside joke I'm missing out on?

"Sammy Knight, I see you're back."

I grinned at him, "Yup, I'm still dancing."

Phil looked a bit older from the last time I saw him. He had more gray hairs and maybe even...a wrinkle? Geez, he should borrow some of Tony's moisturizer.

"Hey Phil," Jenny chirped and gave him a hug, "How ya been."

"Oh you know, here and there, this and that."

I raised my eyebrows, "Let me guess, it's 'classified'" I quoted Tony from earlier and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Good luck with your meeting with Fury," he winked and walked past us and into the elevator, "You'll need it."


	5. One Direction Infection

**Ugh I am honestly so sorry I went AWOL on you guys. Lots of crap had happed and I just didn't feel like writing. School was being a _beeeeeeep_ and one of my best friend's best friend that I've never met but heard a lot about actually committed suicide.**

**I cried for a while and I'd just like to say R.I.P. to Julie, I mean I've never met you but I heard a lot about you. I'm sure you were such an amazing person and I hope wherever you are, you're happy. **

**Okay so enough sad stuff, I watched Perks of Being a Wallflower with Emma Watson and Logan Lerman…did anyone else see it….haha I'm proud to say I cried like a baby…oh well…**

**Arrows the Wolf- haha thanks, I'm glad you find it funny :)**

**LianaDare8- Haha yeah, Jarred is definitely sexy ;)**

**Whitelion69- Thanks so much!**

**frostdragon64- Haha yeah we salute you Phil and yeah the peppermint mocha thing does sound very good (:**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Hmmmm…well I guess you just gotta wait and see, you'll find out more about the threat in this chapter :)**

**Lupin fan1- Well British boys are just adorable so I had to haha, and yeah I was sad that Phil died so I made Sammy save him :)**

**GreenBunnie- Haha thanks, and enjoy :)**

**sam-makes-pancakes- You're welcome and your friend's creative haha and thanks so much :)**

**Smile-Evily- Thanks so much! And as for Spiderman and X-Men I'm still thinking about that and I'm not sure. And I live in Cali as well, only I live in Los Angeles, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**AvengersandTaylorSwift13- You're welcome, and sorry but I don't read other people's fanfics when I'm writing my owns…its kinda like a law I have but when I finish my story I'll try to read yours because I have a bunch of beta and fanfic requests to get through first as well….**

**team-dragon-lover- Yeah Loki is awesome but when I had the make up idea, I just had to put it into the story and as for your character Ashley you'll have to give me some more info on her….after this chapter you'll find in author's note at the bottom, I'm actually gonna host a contest so you can read more about how to get your character into the story at the bottom, good luck! :)**

**Sammy's POV**

The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever as my stomach twisted itself in knots. Honestly, I had no idea why I was nervous. It must have been something I heard in Phil's voice that triggered this anxious feeling, because if what Fury had to say was really _this_ important, then we better hurry the hell up because I'm seriously about to explode from all these jittery feelings.

Steve held open one of the large, wooden double doors, and we all filed into the room silently. Even Tony wasn't talking, and that was something, because Tony _always_ had something to say.

Inside the room was a long wooden table, like the ones you see in meeting rooms, and tall leather chairs were neatly tucked in under. Agent Maria Hill looked the same as ever, with her hair up in a neat bun. She was sitting in one of the leather chairs at the table, typing away on a white MacBook, but she paused for a second to look up and give us a nod of acknowledgment, and a small smile towards Jenny and me.

Nick Fury stood at the head of the table, his back turned towards us dramatically as he stared out the window. He was wearing his ever present black trench coat, and eye patch and his bald head looked polished to perfection. Very vampire looking indeed.

The room was awfully silent, and my nerves escalated as I took in everyone's grave expressions. Jenny was the only one else in the room, besides me, who looked like she didn't have a clue what was going on, so I made my way towards her and plopped into the empty chair next to her.

"Why the hell does everyone look like the producers permanently cancelled Phineas and Ferb?" I whispered quietly, so only Jenny could hear and she shrugged in return.

"I have no idea. I was thinking more along the lines of a deadly world crisis, but your theory works too."

We fell silent as Fury turned around and stared at each and every one of us, resting his glare on Jenny and I. Too lighten the tension, I smiled brightly and waved.

"Hi Nick! You're looking as snazzy as ever. Did you get taller since the last time I saw you? Or maybe that's just me." Was that too much of a cheerful welcome, considering all the tension in the room? Oh well...

Tony, Jarred, Jenny, and Tristan all hid snickers behind their hands like elementary children while Steve, Maria, and Fury just rolled their eyes.

"Next time a simple 'hello' will suffice," Nick spoke, and his voice sounded unusually loud and echoing in the small room.

I shrugged innocently.

"I see you two are back," Fury spoke, now towards Jenny as well as me; "Do you have any idea as to why?"

I glanced at Jenny and she just shrugged, "We have no clue. The sequel didn't even come out, so we're totally confused as to why we're here." Jarred and Tristan looked puzzled but everyone else just nodded.

"Well then I guess you two will be helping us again..." he trailed off in an un-Fury like way and I suddenly became curious.

"What's going on?" Jenny stated my thoughts and Tony and Fury shared glances.

After a short silence, Fury spoke again sounding uncharacteristically nervous, "SHIELD has picked up...a sort of new...threat"

I raised my eyebrows, "And what sort of threat would this be?"

"The end of the world?" It sounded a bit more like a question but I understood what he was saying.

He wanted to know if we would help save the world again.

You're kidding me right? Again? Seriously? The end of the world? We already helped save the world once, and Tony almost _died_. Now he wants us to do it again.

_You know you want to_ whispered a little voice in my head and I have to admit...I do.

Saving the world, fighting that alien army, actually making a difference...It was freaking incredible. I loved every second of it, whether I was smashing alien heads together or helping Tony hack into SHIELDS files, all of that adrenaline and excitement and ugh, it was just amazing. Not to mention the fact that I've been dreaming about fighting with the Avengers again ever since Jenny and I returned home... so I guess what I'm trying to say is...if the Avengers are going to be saving the world once more, you can count me in.

I glanced at Jenny and she nodded at me, a determined look in her eyes. We shared that best friend telepathy moment together and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.  
_  
Let's kick some ass._

Everyone at the table was staring at us, waiting for what we would say and I stared straight back at them.

"So..." Tony spoke, as if he were waiting for an answer.

"So what?"

"Are you guys going to help or not?"

I raised my eyebrows coolly, enjoying the moment despite the situation we were in, "Do you honestly expect us to _not_ help you guys?" Well I answered his question with a question, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what I meant.

Relieved sighs were heard around the table and Jenny scoffed, "I can't believe you guys actually thought we would bail on you. I mean seriously, we helped fight Loki and we're willing to help again to fight whatever the heck wants to take over the world."

"Which brings us to my next question," I spoke, "Who...or what exactly is trying to take over the world?"

Tony slid a couple thick looking files across the table towards Jenny and I, "His name's Thanos, and he's after these gems that's complete the Infinity Gauntlet..."

Jenny and I simultaneously froze and exchanged horrorific glances, our best friend telepathy kicking in again. Thanos was the Titan that was in the credits of the first Avengers movie. And from what I've read in the comics...well let's just say he wasn't a very friendly person.

So if you ever throw a party...it's best not to invite him.

Jenny and I looked up from the files we were skimming through and urged Tony to keep talking.

"The gems were scattered across the Earth thousands of years ago, and from the information Thor gave us, once he has all the gems, he'll be unstoppable."

"So we just have to find these gems before Thanos does and destroy them...right?" Jenny, the ever genius, spoke and Tony nodded.

"That's right. We've recruited a couple specialists that are in Stark labs looking for the gems right now. You'll meet them later, and since you're going to be fighting along side the Avengers," Tony winked, "You'll need to start training immediately—"

Jenny and I let out lout groans of protest and chuckles erupted around the table, "And not only that," Tony continued, "But we need you guys to go through a couple obstacle courses we set up as soon as you've finished training."

"What kind of obstacle courses?" I asked curiously.

"We all did them," spoke Jarred, "They just test your strengths, weakness, how you respond to danger, blah blah blah. They're not hard." Jarred sounded strangely innocent and I had a feeling these courses were a lot more then meets the eye.

Jenny and I looked at each other again and I nodded, "Alright that sounds legit...now what?"

Fury talked a bit more about the Thanos situation and how he had already taken over a few small countries in Africa and Asia, searching for gems. There really wasn't much to fill us in on, considering we already knew so much about Thanos from the comics.

As we drove back to Stark Towers, Tony's phone rang and he answered it, dramatically shushing us with a flick of his wrist, causing us to giggle.

"Hey Banner...wait...what!?"

The car was silent as Tony spoke, all of us exceptionally curious and anxious as to what he found out.

"Are you absolutely _positive_?...Does Fury know yet?...oh good...we'll leave tomorrow morning then...okay...yeah...bye."

"What's going on Tony?" asked Steve and all of us unconsciously leaned forward in our seats.

" and our team of specialists discovered extreme radiation signals coming from the state of Mississippi. They haven't shown up on the radar before, meaning they were dormant for some period of time and something triggered it to react with the environment and release toxic signals, which is weird considering there are no reported signs of—"

"Get to the point Tony," I cut in rudely and he stuck his toung out at me through the rear view mirror.

"Well, after doing a bit more research, our team found an abandoned science lab, buried under a swamp and we think that there might be a gem hidden in there."

"Oh...shit." I can't help it, I mean whenever something crazy happens, my mouth automatically says shit. It's kind of a reflex.

"So we're going to Mississippi tomorrow?"

Tony nodded.

**Jenny's POV**

When we got to Stark Towers, Steve, Jarred, Tristan ran off saying something about packing and getting ready for the trip and I rolled my eyes. They were even more girly then Sammy and I. Did they really need _all day_ to pack? Where they going to arrange their man perfume in alphabetical order or something?

Whatever.

Tony led Sammy and me through a maze of twisting hallways that I desperately tried to memorize, even though I knew it was just a waste of time and we entered an elevator.

"Damn Tony, I seriously need a map of this place," huffed Sammy and Tony chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, it's not that hard to memorize."

I shook my head smiling, "When Sammy slept over at my place for the first time, she had to pee in the middle of the night and we found her in the morning sleeping in the cup board under the stairs."

"I got lost!" Sammy huffed and punched my shoulder while Tony roared with laughter.

"Harry Potter much?" joked Tony and Sammy grinned widely while I groaned.

"Wrong thing to say Tony, Sammy lo—"

"I freaking LOVE Harry Potter!" squealed Sammy and I groaned as she went off on another Harry Potter rant and how J.K. Rowling changed the world with her brilliant idea and how "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home" and how sad it is that Dan, Rupert, and Emma are all grown up and blah blah blah blah blah.

Tony looked surprised at how big of a Harry Potter fangirl Sammy was and tried to change the topic with no avail.

"And after the _tragic_ death of Albus's sister Ariana—"

"Hey look we're here!" I screamed loudly and Sammy jumped about a foot in the air and shut up, "What's happening!"

I scoffed and Tony's eyes widened, "You went off on another Harry Potter rant."

Sammy's mouth formed an "o" in surprise and she shrugged and giggled while Tony shook his head.

"Sammy, you never cease to surprise me."

We left the elevator and walked down yet another hallway. This one was different though; it had bright white walls and tile floors and looked a bit more like a hospital hall.

**Sammy's POV**

"This is our experimental floor. Banner comes down here to work in the lab, and do research. There's also a huge stimulation room where you'll be doing the obstacle training courses later on," Tony explained as we walked down the hall, our heals clicking on the polished floor as he led us towards the double doors at the very end.

It was then that I heard the familiar tune of one of my favorite songs, "Da da dum, da dum dum dumm..."

My eyes widened as I registered the song and sprinted past Tony and Jenny. Before I burst through the double doors, I heard Jenny mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Not again."

"YOU'RE INSECURE! DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR!"

It took me about a second to register who was in the room and I almost fainted from fan girling. Besides Dr. Banner, inside the room was also Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis from the movie _Thor_.

Jane looked annoyed at the music playing but it soon turned into shock when she realized that a random seventeen year old girl just burst through the doors of a secret lab belting out the lyrics to a popular pop song.

Darcy on the other hand looked beyond thrilled that someone else actually knew the music I assumed she was a fan of considering she sang, "YOU'RE TURNING HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DO-O-OR!"

"DON'T NEED MAKEUP! TO COVER UP!" I shrieked as I skipped towards the center of the room towards Darcy.

"BEING THE WAY THAT YOU ARE IS ENOU-OU-OUGH!"

"Jesus Christ," I heard Tony mutter as he and Jenny walked in and Jane scoffed.

Darcy sent me a huge grin as the next lyrics came up and I started to yell again, throwing my arms up and whipping my hair back, "EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT!"

"EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU!"

By doing this weird, yet some how cool ninja jump, Darcy and I managed to leap on top of the nearest table and started to belt out the chorus together, ignoring the groans from everyone else in the room, "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!"

"THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!" we both dramatically flipped our hair back.

"AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL," I pointed at Tony and Darcy pointed at Jane, "YOU DON'T KNOW! OH-OH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"Jarvis! Turn off the music," moaned Tony and What Makes You Beautiful stopped playing.

Darcy and I let out a groan of protest as we both hopped down from the table and everyone else let out sighs of relief.

"Way to crap in our cornflakes Tony," I crossed my arms over my chest and Darcy did the same thing.

"Yeah man, like seriously we haven't even reached the second verse."

We rolled our eyes at the same time and Jenny let out a giggle, "Sorry guys, but I don't think Tony wants to get complaints from the neighbors."

"What neighbors! We're freaking _underground_!" yelled Darcy and I nodded furiously.

"You guys are just jealous that we can sing and you can't," I huffed even though I knew that our "singing" sounded more like a phantom during her honeymoon.

Well you know what?

Maybe phantoms sounded like sexy beasts who are maybe/probably/

kinda/sorta better singers then One Direction.

Then again maybe not.

**CONTEST TIME PLEASE READ!**

**Okay now that I have your attention haha, since you all know, Thanos is a huge threat and the Avengers will need all the help they can get to defeat him. That's where you, fellow reader, come in (oh gosh that sounded so cheesy).**

**I've been getting lots of requests to put people's characters into this story so then I thought, "Why not have a contest?"**

**So I want you guys to review this chapter telling me what you thought and also inventing a character you want to put into the story.**

**You just gotta tell me:**

**Their full name**

**Code name**

**Gender**

**Powers**

**Special traits**

**Background**

**Personality**

**Are you okay with them going to the dark side?**

**Are you okay with them dying?**

**Basically anything about them but please…no Mary sues….**

**So yeah that's about it, I'll pick 2 or 3 characters to put into the story and I'll announce one winner per chapter in the next oncoming chapters.**

**Good luck! :)**

**StarViky**


	6. The Prank

**Um okay…I got about 20 reviews on the last chapter, and even though I appreciate it and everything, the only reason you guys reviewed was so you could enter the contest. Only about 2 or 3 people actually talked about the chapter and the rest of you guys just submitted characters.**

**And call me selfish, but I used to only get about 10 reviews, and now I get double that and half of you guys haven't even reviewed before…um…why?**

**I work really hard on these chapters and you don't review at all, and then suddenly I put up a contest and you guys all suddenly start reviewing?**

**Sorry about the rant but it just pissed me off, also…**

**MORE CONTEST INFO! READ BELOW!**

**Haha so anyways, if you submitted a character, only 1 person actually submitted a guy, everyone else submitted girls…so if you want me to actually consider picking one of your characters, you have to submit both a guy AND a girl.**

**So bottem line, if you wanna continue doing the contest, submit a guy character.**

**And, please don't review on a guest account, because if I pick your character, I might wanna PM you so yeah…no guest accounts.**

**Yeah, sorry but I can't _just _have girls…and if you review, _please _tell me what you thought about the chapter first. Pretty please?**

**Ugh whatever…**

Guest- Thanks for submitting a character, but you got to do it on your actual account so I can PM if you win…she's interesting though…also, if you're gonna submit a girl, submit a guy as well

LianaDare8- Wooo, thanks for reviewing, honestly, you're like one out of like 3 people who actually talked about the chapter instead of just submitting a character so like yeah…thanks :)

Honey-Bee128- Thanks so much and your character was really interesting! And as an answer to your question, I guess I might write another sequel when the next movie comes out :)

He4artBreaker101- Good luck in the contest and please submit a guy character as well :)

Arrows the Wolf- Spiderman is pretty awesome but I'm still not sure….hmmm….

AVENGERS-girl-ASSEMBLE- Good luck in the contest and I hope you submit a guy aswell, also tell me what you thought of the chapter, thanks so much! (:

sam-makes-pancakes-Dude…you have NO IDEA how much I laughed when you said…and I quote, "Omg I'm from Mississippi! -flails-" Like I seriously fell to the floor laughing when you said flails haha okie dokes, good luck in the contest, your character sounds cool :)

Chillygaze the warrior- Thanks! And good luck in the contest :)

Whitelion69- Thanks! And if you wanna train with the Avengers, submit a guy and girl character :)

Bobthepegasus- Wow five reviews haha, your character sounds really kick-ass and I'm sorry about what happened…with um…Julie and how you almost went through the same fate as her…ugh I can't care the thought of any body actually doing that. I hope you feel better from whatever happened :) And also, can you log in onto your actual account so if I have any problems or questions about your character, I can PM you :)

Hufflepuff Hex- Cool character :) Submit a guy in as well and you'll be all good! (:

frostdragon64- Really? Please don't think about suicidal thoughts…honestly, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can PM because I will listen and I won't judge you. Suicide is just terrible and no one needs to feel so alone as to taking away their own life. I'm really sorry and I hope everything gets better (: Your character sounds great by the way, just submit a guy and you'll be all set! :)

Lupin fan1- Hahaha not a One Direction fan I see? Haha your comment made me laugh, sorry but Sammy will be a HUGE fan girl in this story mwahahaha sorry, and your character sounds cool :)

MorWolfMor- Wow, your character knows Loki and Clint? Awesome! Just submit a guy in and you'll be all set, but I love your character :)

**Sammy's POV**

So after Darcy and I spontaneously burst into the chorus of One Thing during Tony, Dr. Banner, and Jane's heated discussion about radiation signals, we were promptly kicked out if the lab along with Jenny, who had accidentally knocked over some test tubes filled with suspicious looking green liquid.

"_Please_ tell me you know the way back to the rooms because I have no idea." I looked at Darcy once we got into the elevator and she nodded.

"Oh thank goodness!" cried Jenny dramatically and we all laughed, "If Sammy were to lead us, we'd probably end up digging a tunnel to China!"

"Hey! My sense of direction isn't _that_ bad."

"And besides," Darcy grinned, "There's only—"

"_One Direction_ we can go in!" we squealed together and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such fan girls."

The elevator dinged open and Darcy led the way down the hall until I suddenly stopped in my tracks, causing Jenny to bump into me.

"Oof! Move it dude."

Darcy stopped a couple steps ahead of us and turned to look back, "What's the hold up?"

I motioned for her to come back with my hand silently and she did. Once we were all together, I pulled the girls into a football huddle, "Do you guys wanna pull a prank on Jarred and Tristan?"

Darcy's eyes gleamed with excitement and Jenny smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

**Jenny's POV**

With the help of Jarvis, we found out that Jarred and Tristan were hanging out in Jarred's room, playing X-Box or something.

Not cool.

Why do _they _get an X-Box in their room and we don't?

I'm definitely going to have to talk to Tony about this.

So anyways, we had gone to the kitchens and gotten a bunch of white flour, ketchup, mustard, pickles, and feathers…why the hell there were _feathers_ in the kitchen was a mystery to me but I didn't comment on it. Tony was a mysterious man.

And why the hell did Sammy only want white flour, ketchup, mustard, pickles, and feathers and nothing else…well Sammy is an even more mysterious man…er _wo_man….well Sammy's not really a woman…um…girl? Who the fuck cares.

We were currently crawling through the dusty air vents of Stark towers with chunky backpacks full of odd food supplies on our backs. Jarvis was oh so kindly giving us direction towards the boys rooms. I didn't want to give away _what_ we were actually gonna do though…Sammy says it's, and I quote, "Classified" so um…yeah…there isn't really much to say.

"Oh gosh, Darcy I swear, if you _fart_, I will murder you," Sammy's voice rang out in front of me and I let out a snort, which was a mistake considering all the dust rose up from the vent and swirled around me. Shit

"Achooo!"

"Bless your soul to Hogwarts," whispered Sammy and we all giggled quietly. Quietly because we were in the vent connected straight to Jarred's room and we didn't want them to hear us. Duh.

"Thanks Jarvis," Darcy whispered and Jarvis's robotic voice ran out through out the vents.

"You're welcome."

I crawled forward on my stomach and wiggled in next to Sammy, who was next to Darcy, gazing out of the air vent window into Jarred's room.

"What the hell? Why does _Jarred_ have an X-Box and a fucking flat screen in his room. None of us have TVs. We gotta talk to Tony about this."

Okay…wow? Ironic much?

I looked out the vent to see that Jarred and Tristan were practically hypnotized by the TV screen as they violently shot at zombies with an assortment of weapons. They sorta reminded me of middle school boys on the weekend with no social life...only they were really highly trained government agents that could sorta/probably/ maybe have super powers.

Same thing I guess, boys will be boys.

My gaze settled on Tristan and I smiled softly without even realizing it. He had changed out of his not-too-tight-but-still-tight-to- make-it-look-sexy black jeans and tight v-neck into a pair of baggy sweat pants, an equally baggy tank top and a snap back. His blondish brown hair was messy as usual and his muscular tan arms gripped the controller with force. His lips were pulled into a small frown so I assumed he was losing the zombie game to Jarred and—

"Holy Jesus in the bathtub snap out of it man, I know he's sexy but come on, you're _drooling_"

Sammy rough whisper knocked me out of my thoughts and I shook my head violently and banged it at the top of the air vent, cursing up a whisper storm while wiping at my mouth.

Despite all the commotion I made, the boys didn't seem to notice anything, still too absorbed in their zombie game.

Psh...and they said they were gonna go pack.

**Sammy's POV  
**  
While Darcy got the flour ready, and Jenny was crawling forward on her belly to catch up to us, I leaned over and watched the guys to make sure they wouldn't notice us.

Pshh...pack my ass. Uh huh because killing zombies in a video game is packing for a government trip to a secret facility. Yep, suuuure.

Looking around, I inspected Jarred's room a bit closer. He had a large, king sized bed pushed to the corner with dark blue sheets, floor to ceiling windows that let out to a balcony with a _gorgeous_ view of New York, and two other doors, to which I assumed led to a bathroom and a closet. There were posters of various bands that I actually recognized and damn, I had to admit, the boy had a great taste in music; The Fray, One Republic, Imagine Dragons, The Script, Snow Patrol, Coldplay...

I actually had most of these posters back home. But what made me smile the most was the Harry Potter posters I spotted, all neatly aligned on one of the walls, going in order from Sorcerer's Stone to Deathly Hallows.

There was also a book shelf cluttered with not only movie DVDs but books as well. I spotted hardback versions of the Harry Potter books, along with Percy Jackson and a couple other popular series.

Um excuse me Jarred? Can we switch rooms? No...okay well thanks anyway...

Speaking of Jarred, he was lounging on a bean bag, looking too sexy to be legal. He had changed into a pair of baggy gray sweats and a white Obey tank top, along with a snap back that hung in the back of his head, exposing his windswept, dark ginger hair.

His lips were curled into a smirk as he leaned forward towards the television. He must be winning.

I turned to look at Jenny and let out a giggle. She had her head resting in her hands as she stared at Jarred with a strange sparkle in her eyes. Ahh...young love.

For some reason Jenny reminded me of cotton candy.

Random but whatever.

I poked Jenny in the side, whispering, "Holy Jesus in the bathtub snap out of it man, I know he's sexy but come on, you're _drooling_," and she threw we arms up in the air, flailing like a chicken while Darcy and I laughed silently. The boys didn't notice us though, too absorbed in their game.

"Ugh sorry was I really?" Jenny wiped the non-existent drool off her chin and we all giggled silently.

"Doesn't matter," I waved her off and turned to Darcy, "Is the flour ready?"

She nodded with a brilliant gleam in her eye, "Yep, let's do this."  
**  
With The Boys  
Jarred's POV**

I beat Tristan for the fifth time in Zombie Slayer 3 before he got pissed off and chucked the controller at the wall, making me throw my head back and laugh.

"Damn it! I give up, you win."

I chuckled as I closed the game and turned off the TV, "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Don't expect to hear them again any time soon," he huffed and I laughed once more.

"So now what should we do?"

Tristan shrugged, standing up, "No idea man, but I gotta take a waz."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. I mean, I'm from the other side of the world, and I can guarantee you I've never heard anybody say "waz" before.

Tristan suddenly realized why I was laughing and threw a near by pillow at me, which I expertly ducked.

"Stupid British foreigner. You might as well be from the land of Tellytubies." he muttered as he approached my bathroom...only he never quite got there.

As he opened the door, a huge white cloud of—_something_ suddenly fell on top of him, coating Tristan in a fine white dust. It was then that the smell actually reached my nose that I realized someone had dumped _flour_ onto Tristan.

Where the bloody hell had it come from? No idea...but honestly I'm just glad it wasn't me.

It was silent for a total of three seconds before I suddenly burst out laughing, unable to contain my self any longer. Tristan stood in shock, his eyes wide open and covered in head to toe in flour while I fell to the floor roaring with laughter. It was honestly so bad that I ended up just rocking back and forth my mouth open in silent laughter, with nothing coming out but me gasping for air.

What I then realized was that I wasn't the only one laughing. Well...Tristan was still gaping like a fish but I heard...girls laughing.

But from where?

Wiling the tears out of my eyes, I took a huge breath and tried to get up, only to fall back down again, breaking down in laughter. Giving up at any chance of standing, I fell back on my butt and looked around my room for the unknown source of the laughter.

But before I could really investigate, something wet and _yellow_ was thrown on my face, hitting the right side of my cheek and some going into my mouth.

Tristan's eyes widened and he started chuckling, which soon turned to full blown laughter as he also collapsed onto the floor. I suddenly realized that what hit me in the face was actually...spicy mustard.

Um...okay? Spicy mustard hitting me in the face, because that's totally normal.

As I stood up, I saw a flash or red before something wet hit my face again. Ketchup?

What the fuck?

Tristan saw what happened and that set him off on another round of laughter as I stood open mouthed, much like he had stood moments ago.

Then the randomest things started happening. I was being hit with pickles. Small, cut up slices of pickles were being chucked at every part of my body.

Am I dreaming?

Is someone going to bake Tristan into a cake and me into a hamburger?

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" I finally yelled out, only to have ketchup squirted into my mouth, automatically shutting me up as I gagged and spit it out.

The girly giggles suddenly stopped and I heard what sounded like a scratching, maybe shuffling sound in the walls. No...not in the walls...in the air vent!

"Mate, the girls are in the air vents, the pranked us!"

It suddenly hit me what happened and I sprinted past Tristan and grabbed a chair, standing up on it so I was level with the vent. I just had time to see a flash of pink and blonde hair around the corner before the girls were gone.

Tristan stood up and took off his snap back, exposing his brown hair, most of which hadn't been touched by the flour because of his hat.

"They pranked us?" he sounded like he couldn't believe it and I nodded.

Looks like that Sammy girl had a lot more bite to her bark then I thought. When everyone said she was a prankster, they really weren't kidding.

I wiped some ketchup off my cheek and grinned. I was so going to get back at her.

Because no one messes with Jarred Ride and gets away with it.

**TADA! Don't forget to review :)**

**StarViky**


	7. Thriller

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I went AWOL on you guys! Agghhh, 19 review last chapter? I LOVE YOU GUYS! Like seriously, I would propose but that would be kinda/maybe/sorta creepy. Oh wells.**

**Special thanks to ****Anime-GuardianAngel****, congratulations your two characters will be in the story from now on ;)**

**Hello Cptn Jack- Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter (:**

**MorWolfMor- Thank you SO much! That means a lot and haha yeah the boys version of packing is pretty much my version (:**

**Hufflepuff Hex- Haha thanks, and I've got a crush on Jarred as well…too bad he doesn't exist *sighs***

**IRegretNothingNoMore- You have no idea how much your comment meant to me. I'm really sorry I haven't had much crazy poptart ninja and Avengers randomness. I guess I might have been focused on the guys a little too much. I'll try a hell of a lot harder to add more stuff like it was before. Thanks you so much :)**

**Arrows the Wolf- Because Tony is a strange man who keeps feathers in his kitchen.**

**sam-makes-pancakes- Haha thanks…flailed…lol it gets me all the time :D**

**Bobthepegasus- Thanks so much and blahh I know what you mean, my iPod can be so annoying at times as well x) so yay you finally made an account, congrats haha :)**

**LianaDare8- Thanks so much and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Honey-Bee128- Hahaha oh wowzers realy? Thanks and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Lupin fan1- Haha thanks, and its too bad you don't like 1D…but I've been obsessed with Harry Potter since the 3rd grade so there was no way I couldn't put it in there :)**

**AVENGERS-girl-ASSEMBLE- Oh okay it's totally fine that you wanna drop out, I hope you enjoy the chapter and omfg I love your username :)**

**EleanorGreen- Thanks!**

**Ta1ia- Thanks and enjoy the chapter (:**

**Sydney- Thanks and yeah I think you did spell it right x)**

**Zero's obsession- Thanks so much! Ahhh I felt all warm and fuzzy inside reading your reviews haha I'm glad you like it so much :)**

**He4artBreaker101- Good luck in the contest!**

**Sammy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Thriller by Michael Jackson blasting from the speakers in my room. Last night, someone had installed a TV in my room while I was out with Jenny and Darcy and they had also left behind a white MacBook for me to use, not doubt thanks to Tony.

So I went online and created a play list on iTunes for Jarvis to play in the mornings, and WALA! Waking up to music.

It was then that I remembered that I had a freaking _mission_ today and bolted out of bed, tripping and almost face planting into the toilet accidentally on the way.

Half an hour later, I grabbed the black Jansport backpack I had packed last night and skipped out of my room and into Jenny's.

"WAKE UP BUTTERCUP! WE GOT A MISSION TODAY!" I sang and then suddenly realized that Jenny wasn't even in her room.

"Jenny?"

"In the bathroom!" she called and I rolled my eyes, skipping towards the partly opened door.

"Are you ready?" I asked curiously and Jenny nodded. She was dressed in dark black skinnies, black combat boots, and a dark green v-neck. Her long black hair was pulled into a high pony tail, leaving her bangs down to frame her face and her green eyes popped because they clashed so violently with her shirt. I on the other hand was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a soft, cotton grey v neck and my plain black converse. I had left my pink blonde hair down in natural waves like I usually do because I'm most comfortable that way. Only the outfits we were wearing weren't as normal as you thought. Tony had specially designed them so that the shirts and jeans we wore were freaking _bullet proof_…I guess that's technology for you.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded while grabbing a dark green Jansport that she had packed last night, "You?"

I nodded, smiling, "Let's go."

**On The Roof  
Still Sammy's POV**

"Yeah this is thriller, thriller now," Jenny and I bobbed our heads to the beat of the music coming from the speakers of one of Tony's many privet jets.

Speaking of Tony, the said man was currently dancing to the Michael Jackson song, shuffling in between the seats with his hands in the air. It was honestly very comical because...well Tony's a grown man who can _not_ dance. Not to mention he was wearing the Iron Man suit.

It was then that Steve...or I guess I should call him Cap considering he was currently wearing his Captain America suit, walked into the jet, his mouth already open as if he was going to say something but one look at Tony caused him to shut his lips and shake his head.

"Where's Jarred and Tristan?" I asked curiously.

"Right here babe," I heard Jarred's British accent before I saw him.

He and Tristan walked in the jet and I swear, I almost swooned at how gorgeous Jarred looked. Ugh no, just shut up Sammy.

Jarred was wearing a pair of black skinnies, some black Converse with a dark red tank top that showed off his muscled arms and clashed amazingly with his hair. He had a gun strapped to his waist as well, along with what looked to be a pair of really bad ass oversized night vision goggles on his head.

Tristan wore similar clothing, with dark jeans, sneakers, and a blue v neck, only he had two long, thin swords strapped to his back. I didn't even have to glance at Jenny to know that she was ogling over Tristan, much like I was over Jarred...or at least I was trying not to...

"I guess we're ready to go," shrugged Tony, and we all nodded until I remembered something.

"Wait!" I stabbed my pointer finger in the air, getting everyone's attention and almost poking out Steve's left eye, "You guys all have cool weapons and we don't. What if we have to like… fight...am I supposed to seduce the enemy with my awkwardness or something?" Everyone chuckled with the exception of Jenny, who just shook her head smiling.

"We have some extra ammo in the back," Tony nodded his head towards the end of the jet, "Check for some while we prepare for take off."

Jenny and I made our way past everyone and towards the back, where we shifted through some metal cupboards until we came across the extra weapons. I couldn't help but smile when I saw a sleek, black Desert Eagle MK XIX. I wasn't smiling just because it was a gun, but because of the memory behind it.

This was one of the main guns I had used to fight Loki in the battle of New York, and the reason I recognized it was because of the two inch long scratch, etched on the right side of the handle that was made during one of the explosions.

"What're you smiling about?" Jenny's curious voice brought me out of my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Oh, it's nothing." I strapped the gun to my thigh and another one on my waist, adding in some extra ammunition as well. I found a pair of brass knuckles and slipped those on my right hand as well.

Jenny had gotten herself a gun as well, a nice looking Colt Custom 1911, along with a bad ass looking knife strapped to her thigh and some extra bullets.

After we deemed each other battle worthy, we made our way back to the front of the jet, plopping down in the comfortable, leather chairs.

I wonder how long it'll take to get from New York to Mississippi.

**Jenny's POV**

The second Sammy plopped down in the leather chair, she was out like a light, sleeping away like a kindergartener at nap time. Ugh, if she's gonna sleep then this ride is going to be boring. As. Fuck.

Looking around, I spotted Tristan and stood up, walking towards him, passing a sleeping Jarred on the way. My legs wobbled slightly because the jet was moving so fast, but I didn't fall over like Sammy might have.

He looked up and smiled at me, scooting over so I could have a seat.

"Hey."

I smiled, "Hey."

Hmm…maybe this ride won't be too boring after all.

**Sammy's POV**

I hopped out of the jet, stretching my legs like no tomorrow. Tony said it had taken just about an hour to get from New York to Mississippi and I had practically slept the whole way there. Oh well.

We parked to jet in what looked to be a sort of murky field in the middle of nowhere. Tony wasn't kidding when he said swamp. We were surrounded by thick, tall trees mostly covered in moss. Bushes littered the muddy ground and the air smelled softly of something woodsy that I couldn't identify. Tony led the way, holding what looked to be a sort of high teck GPS, and we all followed in silence.

I ducked under a tree branch and stepped over a large bush, my Converse sinking into the dirt and making a squishy noise as I followed Jenny.

We were all gathered in what looked to be a sort of clearing with thick bushes and grass that reached our shins. There was a small sort of pond that looked to have more mud then water in it and some where, I heard a frog croak.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked what everyone else was already thinking.

Tony fiddled with the GPS before speaking, "Jarvis says the lab was supposed to be right here. Where I'm standing..." he trailed off and we all looked around.

All I could see were trees, mud, and wildlife...no secret science lab in sight…

"Maybe there was some sort of mistake in the coordinates?" asked Jenny and Tony shook his head.

"That's impossible, we were supposed to—"

"Look!" It was Jarred who cut off Tony and we all stared at the spot Jarred was pointing to, which was right under Tony's feet.

It was then that I noticed the thin, barley visible outline of what looked to be...a trap door?

"The lab is underground!" said Jenny, stating the obvious, "That's genius."

"Good work Jarred," Steve nodded at him and he grinned back.

Tony bent down and brushed some mud away from the ground with his hands while we all crowded around him. Eventually, he found what looked to be an old fashioned brass knocker with a padlock on it.

I pulled out my gun and shot at the lock before anyone had a chance to blink. The bullet skillfully went through the middle and the lock cracked in Tony's hands.

He shot me an annoyed look and I grinned.

"You almost shot me," he accused even though we all knew my aim was near perfect.

"I broke the lock didn't I?"

He huffed and opened his mouth but Steve beat him, "Just let it go Stark."

"But-"

"No."

"But she-"

"_Stark_," Steve sounded a lot like the cranky mother hen that we all know and love, "Just let it go and open the door."

Tony let out yet another huff and tossed the lock aside, opening the trap door and shooting me a dirty look when the thought I wasn't looking.

There was a thin, metal ladder going down underground into what looked to be never ending darkness. Even from all the way up here, you could still hear the faint _drip drip drip _sounds of leaky pipes and smell of antibacterial hospital scent that emitted strongly from the lab.

One by one, went down the ladder, the darkness enveloping us like a warm blanket. It was colder down here, I noted as I took my spot next to Jenny.

Steve managed to find a light switch somehow and he flicked it on. After the lights sputtered and coughed, one by one they came on, until we could clearly see where we really were.

I wrinkled my nose. It was much like the creepy, stereotype science labs you see in the movies. We were in a large, white metal room that had stainless steal tables littered with papers and old lab equipment that people hadn't bothered to pack up, almost as if they were leaving in a hurry. There were over turned chairs and smashed computer screens and only one other door, which stood at the very end of the room.

"Someone must have been in a hurry," Tony stated exactly what I was thinking as we all cautiously walked around the room.

I hummed "Thriller" by Michael Jackson once more as I picked up a stack of newspapers and my eyes widened slightly. The date was from a few days ago, meaning that whoever was here was present sooner then we thought.

"Look at this," called Steve and I dropped the newspapers and turned around.

We all crowded around him as he flicked through some files labeled _Top Secret.  
_  
Most of it was written in code, or just plain old science gibberish, but I made out a couple phrases like, "Experiment GA-1" and "termination" and stuff like that.

Tony on the other hand seemed to actually understand the mysterious code and he shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What is it?"

Tony grabbed the files from Steve flicked through the pages, "They...they were experimenting on kids."

"What!?" Steve's eyes widened and I felt a pang of sorrow for him. Even though he took the super soldier serum by choice, he still knew what it felt like to be...you know, under complete and total surveillance 24/7.

"It says right here," Tony pointed to a thick looking paragraph full of what looked to be written in either Greek, Latin, Spanish, or all three combined. Huh...I never was any good at language.

"They ran tests on different levels of radiations...on these kids..." Tony flicked through the files faster then I thought possible, "They captured them while they were young, locked them up and experimented on them."

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" asked Jenny, shaking her head.

"I think they wanted to recreate the super soldier serum," Tony bit his lip, suddenly looking a hell of a lot older then twenty five.

While everyone else was absorbed in the files Tony was practically raping with his eyes, I decided to look around a bit more. My eyes somehow found the mysterious door at the end of the room and I realized that I walking towards it.

Hmm...I wonder if Narnia's behind it.  
**  
Jenny's POV**

We all crowed around Tony, elbowing each other like school children to try and get a look at the papers that no doubt read gibberish to us all. Oh well, curiosity's a bitch.

That was why we never heard the footsteps behind us. Or the whispering. It was only when a large ball of fucking _fire_ flew our way that I realized three things. 1) We were not alone. 2) Sammy was missing. And 3) I _really_ had to pee.

Tony threw the files down and we all dived behind a near by, overturned desk as more fire balls flew our way.

"What the hell!" yelled Jarred as he tried to take a peak, only to have his face almost burned off.

Tony ducked to the side and shot energy blasts from his suit at the mysterious fire thrower.

Steve dove behind an empty metal crate, using his shield to protect himself and Jarred pulled out his gun, shooting wildly as if he was a trigger happy energizer bunny.

Someone grabbed my hand and I turned to see Tristan, who was pulling me in the direction of what I assumed safety was.

"Lets sneak up behind them," he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

While Tony, Steve, and Jarred shot at them, Tristan and I split up, each of us going around opposite sides of the room.

I jumped here and there, avoiding the steadily growing fire and taking cover whenever I could find it. It was then that I spotted the people responsible for all of this.

Holy _shit_.

There was a redheaded girl, about my age, furiously shooting fireballs in Tony's direction. She must be one of the experiments! Next to her was dark haired guy, who looked a little older, crouched down and looked as if he was concentrating really hard.

He yelled something at the red headed girl which I couldn't hear over the roar of the flames and she nodded at him, screaming something back.

Then it was all over.

Quite literally I mean.

The fire, the heat, it was all disappeared. As if it was never there before. Of course there were burn marks and the left over smell of barbequed science equipment not to mention a hell of a lot of smoke, bit the fire was all gone.

I caught Tristan's eyes from across the room and he made a shushing signal, putting a finger to his lips and motioning for me to be quite and get down. I immediately ducked behind a burnt table and held my breath, my heart pounding in my throat.

It was silent for a minute before the guy spoke, his voice sounded deep and kind of calming, like the ocean...wait, what the fuck am I thinking? Ugh shit up Jenny, you have to pee. You have weird thoughts when you have to pee.

"Who are you people?"

His voice echoed across the room and I heard Tony cough, "We mean you guys no harm. We—"

"Oh yeah dipshit! No harm? Please, that's what they all say; tell that to the bullet holes through my shirt!" It was the redheaded girl who spoke, her voice sounding sarcastic and totally pissed off. Ouch Tony, you _never_ want to piss off a redhead. It might just be the last thing you do.

"We're not here to hurt you guys!" shouted Tony again, "We didn't even know anybody was here. Look, we're kind of the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes type of thing. Maybe you've heard of us.." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

Tony, you are an _idiot_.  
**  
Sammy's POV  
**  
Of course I have to miss all the action. Of course, because it's just my luck.

I peaked from behind the door (which might I inform you, did _not _have Narnia behind it), hearing Tony yell something about being part of the Avengers. Idiot much? You never tell the enemy who you really are. Then again…I'm not even sure they are the enemy.

From my spot behind the door, I had a perfect view of the red head and the other guy. They were about five feet away and I could have easily shot them down if I wanted to, but of course, I chose to wait like the retarded seal I was.

"Wait? The _Avengers_?" it was the girl who spoke, "Are you like..._legit_?"

I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles. I liked this girl already...even though she tried to kill us...well you know what they say about first impressions...

...Umm...no I don't...

Okay...so anyways.

"We really _are_ the Avengers," It was Steve who spoke, his deep voice echoing throughout the large room, "Honestly, we can prove it."

The redhead and the boy whispered to each other for a few seconds before the guy stood up, saying, "Come on out with your hands up."

Watch any good cop bad cop shows much? I would have laughed if we weren't in such a crappy situation.

One by one, Tony, Steve, and Jarred came out. I saw Tristan come out from behind a table at the other end of the room along with Jenny, all with their hands up. They slowly made their way towards the center of the room, walking slowly and cautiously.

Hm…I guess they were _kind of_ in a sticky situation…

The girl had a fire ball in each hand and her eyes held a fierce sort of fire as well. Spirit.

Sound familiar?

"Look, we're here on SHIELD business," said Tony, I noticed that he had ash across both his cheeks and his suit was charred as well, "We thought the lab was deserted until we found the files. We can help you guys."

"You're…you're Tony Stark…" the girl spoke slowly, as if trying to process what was happening, "And you're Captain America."

_The one and only_, I thought dryly.

"Yes," Steve nodded.

The fire slowly dimmed and then went out from the girl's hands, "How did you find us?"

"Our team of scientists," I noticed the two strangers wince slightly at the word "scientists" but no one else seemed to notice, "-Found extreme radiation signals coming from here. We came looking for something that popped up on the radar and instead we found you guys…" Steve was speaking slowly and keeping his voice calm, as if he didn't want to say the wrong thing to set them off.

"Look," Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair, "We know what happened to you guys. What _they_ did. And we can help you. SHIELD is always looking for new recruits. But you just have to trust us…okay?"

The two strangers looked at each other and some sort of silent communication went through them until the guy nodded slowly, "Yeah…er…okay."

Tony grinned and Jenny and Tristan exchanged relieved glances. I guess it's time to make my entrance. I slipped out from behind the door silently, while the red head spoke again.

"My name's Margaret Moore but everyone calls me Mars and this is my brother Adam." She nodded to the black haired guy. I couldn't see what they looked like, considering they had their backs to me, but I did catch Jarred's eye and a look of relief crossed his features when he saw that I was alive and well. Aww…

Tony opened his mouth but I cut him off, getting everyone's attention and making a few people jump, "Can I just say that I love your hair Mars. It's gorgeous," I let out a giggle as her lips formed an "o" in shock, "My name's Sammy by the way. Sammy Knight: poptart ninja, part time Avenger, and all time Harry Potter nerd."


	8. Touchably Soft Beachy Waves

**Okay, so I _FINALLY_ watched the new Spiderman with Andrew Garfield. I know crazy right? I honestly never had time to watch it, but I rented it the other day and holy fudge nuggets it's Soooo good! And Andrew Garfield is just *drools* absolutely adorable.**

**Haha so anyways, enjoy the chapter (:**

**Anime-GuardianAngel****- Haha, your laptops froze because of my stories awesomeness? I'm flattered lol**

**MorWolfMor- Thanks! And yeah, the secret underground lab thing was a lot of fun, so I had to add it in there. Can't get rid of a classic after all (:**

**He4artBreaker101- Thanks so much (:  
**

**frostdragon64****- Yeaaah! Suspense MWAHAHAHAHA and your welcome about the comment thing. I can't wait to write the upcoming randomness of Sammy and the Avengers :D**

**LianaDare8- Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**Arrows the Wolf- Yes Narnia will ALWAYS be behind the door and haha don't worry I type most of my stories at like 3AM so 6 hours of sleep is like nothing for me ;)**

**Chillygaze the warrior- Thanks!**

**Lupin fan1- Thanks so much haha and enjoy the chapter (:**

**Forever Dreaming Grace****- Eep, I flailed when you reviewed haha thanks so much! And good luck in the contest (:**

**Grace- Thanks!**

**Honey-Bee128- haha thanks so much(:**

**IRegretNothingNoMore- Ugh yeah, I hate it when I have to pee but I can't because I'm on a top secret mission with the Avengers. Ugh, don't you just hate that? Haha thanks(:**

**BobThePegasus- Awww thanks so much, your review made me squeal with happiness, I'm glad you read my story a second time!(:**

**Sammy's POV  
**  
I finally got a good look at Mars when she turned around. She had gorgeous long red hair pulled up into a high pony tail and big brown eyes that were currently widened in surprise. She was my height as well, around 5'8 with pale skin. Her clothes consisted of military style cargo pants, combat boots, and a white tee shirt.

"Uhh...nice to meet you Sammy. I've never had poptarts but I've always wanted to be a ninja."

I grinned widely at her and put my hand up for a high five, which she slapped with enthusiasm, "Your hair looks like Lily Evans," I remarked and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter's mom."

"Uhh...who's Harry Potter?" she asked curiously.

My eyes widened considerably and Jenny let out a groan, "Wrong thing to say Mars."

"I don't want to live on this planet any more..." I trailed off quietly and then snapped my gaze back onto Mars, "You my friend have a lot to learn."

"Will I learn how to be a ninja?"

"Yep and I'll introduce you to the fattening delicious goodness of poptarts which we will indulge on like pardon my French, fucking pigs while we watch Harry potter," I took a big breath after saying all that and Mars laughed.

"Uhh...sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is the beginning of a beautiful friendship but I'm Adam."

I looked behind Mars to see a tall guy with short black hair in Harry Styles curls and shocking, bright blue eyes that sparkled even in this crappy lighting. He was well built and had the same, pale skin and Mars did and looked a bit older as well.

"Hi Adam!" I chirped (yes chirped), "You have Harry Styles curls, don't ask, I'm Sammy."

"Uh...okay?"

I turned on my heal and looked at Tony, who was smiling amusedly, "I didn't find Narnia behind the door," I motioned towards the door I had recently come out of with my head, "But I did find something I think you might want to see."

I led the way, marching past all the charred rubble with everyone else trailing behind. I pushed open the heavy metal door and light from the main room shined into the darkness behind the door.

"It's dark in here," remarked Tony as we all entered the mysterious room.

"I can help with that," said Mars and two flames erupted into the palms of her hands, brightening the room considerably.

This room was a lot smaller then the other one, but still looked the same, with over turned tables and a bunch of scattered papers, along with smashed computers, televisions, and old newspapers, but what I was looking for was neither of those.

I stepped over a broken metal chair and ventured further into the room until I found what I was looking for.

"Sammy, what is it you're looking for?" asked Steve and I wordlessly pointed towards the object.

It was under an over turned table with a stained table cloth over it. You wouldn't have been able to notice it if you didn't look hard enough but I knew everyone saw it. Beneath the table cloth was an object that emitted a soft blue glow, shining through the fabric and casting a shadow over near by objects.

"Is that…" Tony made his way past me and towards the table, lifting the tarnished cloth, "It is."

"What is?" asked Adam curiously.

"One of the six soul gems that complete the Infinity Gauntlet," recited Jenny from one of the files we had read.

The gem in question was a small, shocking blue, round stone about as big as walnut. It was in what looked to be a glass ball of some sort, maybe to protect it from people who handle it because no one can directly touch a soul gem, and it shined even brighter as Tony approached it.

"Which gem is it, Stark?" questioned Steve as he walked past us to join Tony, who was crouched down by the glass ball that contained the gem.

"I'm pretty sure it's the Mind Gem…" Tony trailed off as he carefully picked up the glass ball. The glow increased until it was almost blinding and then went out completely, dimming the room until the fire from Mars hands was the only light source we had.

"That's the gem that allows you to have virtually limitless telepathy and telekinesis," Jenny told Adam, "And if it's backed by the power gem, it's possible to access all minds in existence simultaneously."

"Wow," breathed Adam, "That's—"

"Insane?" offered Jenny, smiling shyly and Adam nodded. I spotted Tristan out of the corner of my eyes scowl at Adam. Uh oh.

"Well then," Tony stood up, glass sphere in hand, "We've got to get back to Stark Towers and get this to the lab and get you two," he pointed to Adam and Mars, "To the infirmary to be treated immediately."

Mars eyes widened considerably, "Like…doctors?" she shook her head violently, "Uh…I can't do that. I hate needles."

I felt a pang of sympathy for Mars and Adam and it looked like everyone else did too, "We just want to make sure there aren't any long term viruses in your bodies," it was Steve who spoke, his voice sounding gentle, "Just to make sure you guys are one hundred percent healthy."

Adam nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah okay."

"Then let's bounce," I spoke, linking arms with Jenny and Mars as we marched out of the room, letting the guys follow our lead. We hiked back to the jet and flew off.

**On The Jet**

**Jenny's POV**

We all sat together on the plane, well us teens did. Tony and Steve were in the command center, flying the jet.

"So…what can you do Adam?" I asked curiously, "I mean, Mars controls fire, what's your power?"

Adam looked at me and I almost swooned. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. They sparkled brighter then the mind gem and were bluer then the Caribbean and holy Jesus in the bathtub what the hell are you thinking Jenny, shut the fuck up.

"I can control water," spoke Adam, a small smile on his face, "Like, I can create it out of thin air and bend it to my will." A small ball of water appeared suddenly, floating above the palm of Adam's hand. He wiggled his fingers a bit and the water started to change shape. All eyes were on Adam as he furrowed his brows, concentrating on the water which was molding into what looked like a flower. A rose to be exact.

Holy _shit_ that's cool.

Adam then wiggled his fingers a bit more and the perfect water replica of the rose floated towards me until it stood level with my eyes. I reached out nervously, and touched it. The water shimmered a bit on the surface and returned to normal.

"That's amazing," I sighed and Adam smiled.

With a flick of his wrist, the water shimmered again and turned to ice. Adam's hand shot out quickly and grabbed the rose before it fell.

He then handed it to me, smiling a sort of crooked smile that only guys can make where half of his mouth pulls upward. It was _adorable_.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl," he winked and I felt my face getting hot as I took the ice rose. It wasn't even cold like ice should be. I admired the detail in it and traced my finger over the edges delicately.

"Thanks Adam." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could feel eyes on us, but at that point, I really didn't care.

The moment was ruined though, when Tony yelled, "I HOPE YOU KIDS ARE KEEPING IT PG BACK THERE!"

Sammy and everyone else besides Adam and I burst out laughing and returned to our usual, noisy chatter but I stayed quiet, still thinking about Adam and the rose.

**Sammy's POV**

As we neared New York, I got out of my seat and made my way towards the command center at the front of the jet. I pushed back the curtain and walked in, only to have my foot catch on the step I didn't realize was there.

"Eeep!" I let out a squeak as my arms wind milled and I fell forwards, face planting. My chin banged against the floor and my teeth sunk into my bottom lip so hard they drew blood, "AHHH! Fuck nuggets!"

I felt strong arms pull me up and saw Steve's eyes widened in concern, "Are you alright Sammy?"

I shook me head, scowling as Tony's obnoxious laughter rang out in the small room, "Shut up Tony!"

He of course continued laughing like the fuck up he was while Steve handed me a tissue that I pressed against my bottom lip to stop the blood flow.

"Ugh, this shucks," my voice came out muffled because of the tissue.

"You're so-s-so _clumsy_!" Tony threw his head back, cackling and I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the box of tissues that Steve was holding, and chucked it at Tony's head.

Sometimes I love that my aim is dead on, especially times like this when the tissue box nailed Tony directly in between the eyes and he stopped laughing for a second, his mouth forming a "o" shape.

I burst into a fit of giggles at his shocked face and Steve chuckled as well while Tony just huffed childishly.

"Your tissue box of death wounds me Sammy," he pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever man," I rolled my eyes and plopped down in the spinny chair in between Tony and Steve, "So are we there yet?"

I spun around in the chair like I used to do as a kid and Tony nodded, "Yep, in like fifteen minutes."

"Awesome sauce!"

About a minute later, Steve spoke, "Did you just say 'awesome sauce'?"

"Yes Steve…yes I did."

When the plane finally landed, everyone pretty much went off on their own. After I promised to give Mars and Adam a tour later (even though I'd probably only manage to get us lost), Steve took them away to the infirmary. Tony got out of his suit and jogged away as well, yelling something going to the lab and do some more research about the gem we found, and the guys and Jenny and went back to their rooms.

After changing into a pair of grey sweatpants, tan UGGS, and a crop top, I asked Jarvis to help me navigate my way to the kitchen. All he did was give me robotic directions, but the word "navigate" is funner to use…so…yeah.

When I turned the corner of another dreadfully long hallway, I stopped in my tracks and I felt my jaw drop. Because not even ten feet away from me, in all his luscious blonde hair glory, was the Norse thunder god Thor himself.

Thor looked the same as ever, with his Asguard armor on and his beachy blonde waves looking touchably soft. He had the usual stubble on his chin and his hammer Mjolnir clipped to his belt. He was currently conversing with Dr. Banner and Steve but as soon as he saw me, his face broke out into a wide grin.

"So it is true!" he boomed and I resisted the urge to jump at his loud voice, "The skydiver had returned!"

"Poptart ninja buddy!" I squeaked as I sprinted forwards and jumped up dramatically, giving Thor my official Sammy bear hug. If he were Jenny or anyone else for that matter, I probably would have tackled his to the floor with my hug, but since he was a god, he didn't even take a step back.

"How have you been Agent Fluffy Pants?" asked Thor with a smile, and I remembered the nickname he had dubbed me as.

"I've been good, Agent Poptart Kind. What about you?"

"Never better. Never better Sammy."

"So why're you here Thor?" I asked curiously as we started walking down the hall with Dr. Banner and Steve.

"I've received word that the Avenger's are getting back together," he stated dramatically, raising a fist in the air, "And that you need help fighting the titan; Thanos."

"You guys broke up?" I asked.

Steve shrugged, "After you and Jenny left, there really wasn't much we could do. Clint and Nat still went on missions and did SHIELD stuff, but there wasn't anything else we could do as a team," he said, and then added as an after thought, "Well, until now."

"Well, I'm glad we're back together."

Steve smiled, "Me too."

**Soft of a filler but oh wells, tell me what you guys thought and what do _you_ think is gonna happen next. Oh also, have any of you guys read any books by John Green. The other day I finished Looking for Alaska and The Fault in our Stars and cried like a, pardon my French, a mother fucking baby. If you're looking for a good book to read, I recommend you read those because- ack it's just amazing. Love you guys and whoever reviews gets a bear hug from Sammy and Thor!(:**

**StarViky**


	9. The Air Vent Missions

**HEEEEYYYY! SEXY LAAADDDYYY! OP OP OP! OPAN GANGNAM STYLE! I just want to apologize for being gone these past 2 weeks, I have exams to study for and school is being crazy! But winter break is coming up soon, which mean more chapters! So yay! Hope you guys like it!**

**Arrows the Wolf- Haha me too, enjoy the chapter! (:**

**LianaDare8****- SLENDERMAN! OMG YES YES YES YOU MY FRIEND ARE A GENIUS ABOVE ALL**!

**Forever Dreaming Grace- Aww thanks so much! I based Sammy off of all of my crazy friends' personality and myself and it's nice that you can relate to her..and I have a soft spot for Mars as well, but that's just the pyromaniac in me talking :P  
**

**Anime-GuardianAngel****- Yeah yuuuhh! If you miss the crazy poptart missions, then you'll LOVE this chapter *hint* *hint***

**MorWolfMor****- Thanks so much! And I use awesome sauce a lot as well :)**

**Lupin fan1****- Thanks! And there's not much Tristan/Adam interaction in this one, but there will be in future chapters! And I absolutely adore The Fault in Our Stars, it made me cry harder then watching the Titanic.**

**cyn4675****- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter (:**

**shygirl12354****- Thanks you so much!**

**Zero's obsession- Haha 'cackle like a hag' I'm definitely using that sometime..and thank you for the cookies aha enjoy the chapter! (:**

**Sammy's POV**

"Agent Fluffypants, the target is in sighting, over." I heard Thor's gruff voice whisper from the walkie talkie that was clutched in my hand.

"Copy that, Angent Poptart King," I muttered into the device as I crawled forward on my belly through the air vent that led into the kitchen, "Are there any guards in sight? Over."

"Not that I can see, are you almost there? Over."

I approached the end of the air vent and peered down the shaft. Tony's spotless stainless steel kitchen met my eyes and I grinned, "The kitchen is in sighting. Begin stage two of Poptarts Raid."

I hooked the walkie talkie onto my belt and opened the air vent door. Turning around, I gripped the edge of the shaft as I expertly climbed down. When my feet hit the solid granite countertops, I let go and turned around to survey the empty kitchen.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and Thor jumped through, doing a ninja roll and landing in the middle of the floor. He flipped some blonde curls out of his eyes like they did in movies and stood up dramatically.

"Have you been practicing your ninja rolls?" I asked curiously as I jumped down from the counter tops and Thor grinned cheekily.

"Why of course, I think I'm almost as good as you now."

I shook my head smiling as I opened the cabinet that contained the poptarts, "Don't flatter yourself Agent Poptart King, your ninja rolls will never be as good as mine."

I handed Thor three packages of cinnamon poptarts and I took another three for myself, shut the cabinet door, and we both left the kitchen.

It was about one in the morning and since I was craving something yummy, I had made my way to kitchen. On the way, I had coincidently run into Thor, so we decided to go all out secret agent on our mission to find food...to bad I didn't bring a camera to video tape this because that would have been awesome.  
**  
The Next Morning  
Still Sammy's POV**

It was breakfast time at Stark Towers and we were all seated around the kitchen island feasting on scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage like hungry wolves. Steve and Thor were in a heated discussion about the afternoon workout that they were planning together, Pepper was innocently munching on an omelet and typing on her computer simultaneously (something I wish I could do but I suck at multitasking), Tristan, Adam, and Jarred were also conversing quietly, taking about whatever teenage boys talk about, and Jenny and I were telling Mars all about modern day technology and music. Considering she and Adam had lived under ground at a science base for most of their life, they were considerably lacking in present day smarts.

During the middle of breakfast, Tony came in with Dr. Banner, both of them looking extremely exhausted and wearing yesterday's clothes. They silently grabbed a plate each and started piling food onto it.

"Did you guys stay up _all_ night?" asked Steve curiously and Dr. Banner yawned while Tony just grunted and shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

I giggled, "Up All Night is the name of One Direction's album."

Everyone at the table let out a groan and I giggled harder when Darcy walked into the kitchen wearing her pajamas and rubbing her eyes, "Did someone say One Direction?"

"That would be _meeeee_!" I raised my hand and chirped while everyone else rolled her eyes and in Tony's case, muttered curses under their breath.

"You're too loud Sammy."

"I'm tired"

"It's too early to talk about One Direction."

"I'm tired."

"Stop being so annoying."

"I'm tired."

"Just shut up Freckles."

"I'm tired."

"Banner we get it, we're all tired."

I pouted and took a bite out of some bacon while everyone else continued quite conversation. Mars looked sympathetic and shrugged, "I'm not tired at all actually, we always got up early at the lab..."

"Well I guess it's just us two that are morning persons," I gulped down the last of my Starbucks coffee and jumped up, "Let's go do something."

Mars stood up as well, "What did you have in mind?"

Jenny jumped up, "I'm bored as heck so count me in."

We all turned to Darcy only to find that she was asleep. Quite literally, I mean her face was in her plate of scrambled eggs and she had bacon bits in her hair.

"Darcy's preoccupied it seems...so follow me!" I made sure to stomp out of the kitchen extra loud just to annoy everyone and led the way to my room.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you say to another prank?" I turned to face the two girls.

I was met with identical grins of mischief.

**With the Boys**

**No One's POV**

"I can't believe you've never seen _Zombieland_," chuckled Jarred as he pushed open the door to his bedroom, "It's the most kickass movie ever."

Tristan nodded and followed Jarred into his bedroom, "Yeah dude, you'll love it. Guns, zombies, and hot chicks."

Adam shrugged, "Well it's not like I've ever had a chance to see it, but since it's 'so amazing'" he quoted, "I'll watch it."

"Excellent!"

The three boys settled onto the floor of Jarred's bedroom and turned on the DVD player. As the movie started and the boys were transfixed by the screen, none of the highly trained men noticed the whispers going on in the air vent above.

**Mars's POV**

I've never really pulled a prank before but it sounded fun when Sammy mentioned it so I thought, 'Why not?'

What I didn't realize was that "pranking" involved dressing up in all black, wearing ninja masks, and crawling through stuffy air vents while wearing a heavy backpack filled with items such as toilet paper, golf clubs, whip cream, bubble gum and so many more odd items. Not that I was complaining, I mean seriously, it would be nice to get back at Adam after all the times he had made me feel like an idiot.

Between the two of us, Adam is a hell of a lot smarter then I am, sort of like a mini genius. But he's naive, and that's were I have the upper hand. My stomach flipped in excitement as I peered down the air vent into Jarred's room where the three guys were watching some sort of zombie apocalypse movie.

"Mars can I have the golf club?" asked Sammy and I passed it to her silently, still looking down at the boys.

**Sammy's POV**

The three of us quickly packed up all our supplies and crawled away as fast as we could. Mars and Jenny burst into giggles and I let out a few chuckles as well as I opened the air vent door that led into my room. We shuffled out awkwardly one at a time and dumped our empty back packs onto the floor.

"Where's your laptop?" asked Jenny and I jumped over my bed and grabbed my MacBook off of my bedside table.

"Turn it on!" giggled Mars and I let out a huge grin as the computer hummed to life. I clicked on the little camera icon and live video stream of Jarred's room popped up.

The boys were sitting on the floor, everything looking normal as usual, as they watched TV, "Turn on the bomb," whispered Jenny and I grinned as I pulled a small remote out of my pocket. Right behind where the boys were sitting, in the very center of Jarred's bed sat a small, handmade bomb of whip cream. The perfect prank.

"Begin initiation Whip Cream," whispered Mars as I pushed the button.

We all watched the screen of my computer anxiously. I turned up the volume on my computer and we all heard the unmistakable _tick tick tick _of the homemade bomb. Apparently, the boys heard it too though, considering they jumped up with suspicious looks in their eyes.

"Do you guys hear th—" Tristan was cut off by the bomb blowing up.

We all burst into contagious laughter as the boys and all of Jarred's room were showered in thick, creamy whip cream. There were surprised looks on each of their face when Jarred suddenly opened his mouth, looking a lot like a fish, but he screamed loud enough for the residents in China to hear his curses, "FUCK YOU SAMMY KNIGHT! FUCK! YOU!"

**Jenny's POV**

"And then he screamed, 'Fuck you Sammy! Fuck! You!" Sammy through her head back and burst out laughing as did everyone else in the room. It had been a few hours since the great Whip Cream Prank and none of us had seen the guys since. I hoped they weren't planning to get back at us because I really don't want to wake up covered in honey without any eyebrows…oh that's good. I got to tell Sammy, we could use that later…

Tony was the first to calm down, and he shook his head as he took a sip of some sort of alcoholic beverage. We were having a sort of get together and everyone was present except for Jarred, Tristan, and Adam.

We were sitting on the roof of Stark Towers, and it was about seven or eight, just celebrating the fact that we had found a gem. What I dreaded was the next morning though, considering we had to get up early for training.

I gulped down some Sprite, trying to forget about the upcoming morning, "So when do you think we'll find another gem?" I asked Tony and his eyes brightened.

"Oh that reminds me, Banner and I were in—"

"The lab," pretty much everyone said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah the lab, and we think we might have found something, but we have to do some more research because we're not positive about it being an actual gem or just some stray radiation."

Sammy nodded, looking interested, "What about Clint and Nat? When are they coming back?"

"That I'm not sure of. Fury said they're out hunting for some new recruits, so it could be days or weeks before we see them."

Sammy pouted, "Aww, but I miss them."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah we all do kiddo."

**With Thanos**

The large Titan inspected the brilliantly golden bracelet that rested on his wrist. It contained only one gem, the power gem, which he had found in the wide desert after much work.

He then switched his gaze to the rest of his army, standing around him waiting for orders.

"We must find the gems before the Avengers, if we don't then all we have worked so hard for will come to an end."

Thanos's army started to murmur amongst themselves but the large Titan silenced them all with one look, "I've been watching them closely. They're gaining new allies as we speak, armies of their own." he snorted a bit as if a human army was any match for his own, "If they manage to acquire these gems before us, then we very much can accept the ultimate doom."

The Titan noticed his army looked furious and bloodthirsty, as if they couldn't wait to get onto the battle field, "We must be patient men, for a battle is coming. It is coming soon and not even I can predict the outcome."

**MWAHAHAH oh Thanos you evil mastermind! Review my munchkins!**

**StarViky**


	10. A Healthy Lunch and A NewFriend?

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Hey guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but school was pretty much taking over my life. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lupin fan1- Wow, you seriously stopped a class presentation for my story? I feel so honored..GOLD MEDAL FOR YOU!**

**Guest- Haha thanks!**

**Arrows the Wolf- Thanks, and yes, Thanos is pretty evil lol.**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Yeah, the gem search is gonna be pretty crazy.**

**IRegretNothingNoMore- Thanks! And as for holidays, I might do a separate one shot story or something after I finish this one. The thing is that Sammy and Jenny are on summer vacation so I'm not really sure yet…**

**Chillygaze the warrior- Neither can I, I'm excited about writing it.**

**MorWolfMor- Prank war? Oh my gosh that would be complete and total awesomeness. You never know….;)**

**Whitelion69- You should totally pull pranks on the people you live with, I do it all the time lol.**

**LianaDare8- Thanks and enjoy the chapter (:**

**The Next Morning**

**Sammy's POV**

Jarvis woke me up at approximately 5:30 in the morning by blasting the newest Green Day single and I quite literally jumped out of bed…and fell…onto the floor…bruising both my face and my ego…Thank Dumbledore's beard no one saw that.

"That was very graceful of you Ms. Knight, now I must urge you to get ready for training so you won't be late." Spoke Jarvis's monotone voice.

"How many times have I told you to call me Sammy?" I huffed as I grabbed a towel and some spare training clothes, entering the bathroom, "And what time does training start?"

"About fourteen times, and training starts at 7:30, _Sammy_."

Sometimes I wonder if Jarvis is as fluent in sarcasm as I am.

About twenty minutes later I left my room, dressed in a baggy Imagine Dragons band tee shirt, some black, short spandex shorts, and running shoes. My long blonde hair was thrown into a high pony tail on top of my head with a few strands left down to frame my face.

I made my way to the kitchen and started to make myself some cereal. And when I say cereal, I really mean a few cheerios with chocolate milk, chocolate bars, gummy bears, and cookies crushed over it. Healthy, I know.

The only drink in the fridge besides milk was beer so filled the tea kettle with water and started to heat it up as I searched for teabags. I finally found it at the top shelf and started to jump, but of course, I was too short to reach it.

"Damn it," I cursed as I tried to jump up again, only to bang my elbow on the cabinet door, "Oh fuck, son of a graham cracker, Jesus in the Olympics, mother fucker ow _fuck_!"

A string of creative curse flew out of my mouth as I jumped up and down like they did in cartoons and held my throbbing elbow tightly. My attention was diverted though, when I heard the sound of chuckling.

Turning around, I saw Jarred walk into the kitchen doing a sort or swagger walk that only guys can manage, "Need any held Sammy?"

I'm pretty sure my face was redder then the cherry gummy bears in my cereal, "That would be nice, thanks."

He got even closer to me...a little too close for my liking as he reached up and swiftly picked up the box of tea bags at the top shelf. The fucking ass wipe didn't even have to stand on his _tippy toes_.

"Thanks," I huffed stiffly once again as I took the tea box with as much dignity as possible.

Digging through the box, I picked out some peppermint green tea and closed the box. I was about to set it on the counter when it was snatched out of my hands by Jarred.

"Rude," I muttered only to have him chuckle.

The water wasn't heated yet, so I took a seat at the kitchen island and started to eat my cereal. Jarred raised an eyebrow at my choice of breakfast but didn't comment as he pulled out some ginger peach tea and put the box back on the top shelf.

"Jinja pweach?" I asked with a mouth full of gummy bears.

Jarred's eyebrows rose higher as I tried with difficulty to swallow, "I think you're forgetting that I'm British, Sammy. I kinda have tea in my blood."

I started giggling with the half eaten cereal in my mouth and then started to choke, coughing up a whole bunch and flapping my hands, looking beyond retarded. Jarred was at my side faster then I thought possible as he smacked my back and thrust a glass of water into my hands. I took a huge gulp and managed a smile, croaking, "Thanks."

He just laughed.

**Later That Day  
Sammy's POV**

Training wasn't as brutal as I thought it would be. Quite the contrary, it was sort of fun. They split us all up and paired everyone with a "mentor" and I got stuck with the patriotic spandex and tights soldier. Yeah Steve...

Apparently, he found it surprising that I could _not_ lift 350 pounds like he could or run a marathon without breaking a sweat. Stupid super soldier serum. Instead we went for a nice jog around New York City for about an hour and I ended up face planting and almost getting run over by a taxi.

After that little incident we went back to Stark Towers and did some upper and lower body training in the gym. My pushups record was 47 before I completely collapsed and I managed to do 25 pull ups before my arms gave out and I fell down. Sit ups were the easiest and I did about a 100 before Steve said I could stop so we could take a break for lunch.

I was disappointed that I didn't get to go to the shooting range and play with the weapons and guns, which were my favorite, so Steve said we can go after lunch. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with a towel that Steve handed me as we made our way down the halls and towards the kitchen.

"I think there's some left over cake from last night in the fridge," I flipped a stray strand of hair out of my eyes as I skipped towards the fridge only to be stopped by Steve.

He grabbed my wrist lightly and I turned to look at him, "What?"

"We're training Sammy. You can't just eat junk food when ever you want. I saw what you had for breakfast this morning and if you keep on eating like this, you'll be extremely obese soon enough."

This. Can. Not. Be. Happening.

"Er…Steve I've been eating like this since I was a little kid and I look fine…" I trailed off awkwardly, kind of surprised that Steve was so concerned about my diet.

"Well that needs to change. Starting now, you'll be eating a lot healthier and taking portions from all of the food groups. Sit down and I'll cook us something."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"But—"

"No buts Sammy, sit down."

I pouted as I collapsed at the island chair, crossing my arms over my chest. Why the hell was Steve such a mother fucking hen. I can take care of myself. He doesn't need to cook all this healthy crap for me. I could feel my face turning red from anger as I sat there, quietly fuming in my head.

Damn it, and I was having a nice day too.

It was then that Tony walked through the door with another man in tow. He was shorter then me and was bald at the top of his head, with bristles of hair around it in 'U' form. He had a cleanly shaven face with small, beady brown eyes and wore trainers and a pressed white button down. The man was on the over weight side, with plump rolls of fat and an air of superiority around him. I haven't seen him before and he didn't look familiar from any comic books or movies, so I grew curious.

"Hello Sammy, how's training going?" asked Tony easily as he took a seat at the island with the strange man sitting next to him.

I set my jaw as he reminded me of my time with Steve and what just happened and huffed.

"Not well then?"

Steve then turned around with two plates in hand, setting one in front of me, "Training is going just fine Stark, and I was just telling Sammy about how she should start watching her diet a bit more."

I looked down at the plate to see what looked like steamed broccoli, asparagus, and a bunch of other mushy gross stuff along with mashed potatoes with a sort of murky looking red sauce over it. Ew.

Tony looked down at my supposed "lunch" and snorted, "It looks like a bunch of dog vomit."

"It smells worse then it looks," I muttered and Steve rolled his eyes.

"You guys are being over dramatic, just taste it Sammy. You never know if you'll like it or not," Steve took a large forkful of dog vomit from his own plate and plopped it into his mouth, chewing with delight and swallowing.

I wrinkled my nose and pushed the plate away from me, "No thanks, I lost my appetite."

It was then that my traitor stomach rumbled loudly, giving me away. Steve shook his head, chewing with enjoyment at the "healthy" shit he had made, "Sammy, you need to eat. You're hungry." He pushed the plate towards me.

I pushed it back, "I know I'm hungry, but I don't want to eat _that_."

He pushed the plate back, "Yes you _do_."

I shook my head stubbornly and shoved the plate back more forcefully, "No, I _don't_."

"You do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Damn it Steve, I don't want this shit, go feed it the birds in the park or something," I shoved the plate back and this time it toppled over the edge of the counter, hitting Steve in the center of his chest and staining his white shirt.

"What the hell Sammy!" Steve's eyes widened in shock and anger as Tony roared with laughter and my mouth opened, forming an "o" shape.

"Um…oops?" I offered as Steve stormed out of the kitchen, muttering to himself about obnoxious teenagers.

Tony shook his head, still laughing as the stranger next to him watched with annoyed eyes, "Wow Sammy, you pissed him off for sure."

I shrugged, "At least I didn't have to eat that crap he made."

Tony laughed again, standing up this time, "I'll have Jarvis order us a pizza then. Do you want the usual?"

I nodded, "Sausage and hot wings on the side, yep."

He nodded, "Oh by the way," Tony turned to the stranger who had also stood up, "This is Dr. Arnold Newton. He's a good friend of mine and he specializes…uhrm in radioactive thingamabobs and weaponry and uhm…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Radioactive thingamabobs and weaponry? Really Tony?"

Tony shrugged, grinning, "I never really understood what he does…"

Dr. Newton shook his head, finally pulling his thin lips into what looked like a sort of sneer/smile, "I'm a nuclear radiation research scientist and weapons expert. I was appointed by General Fury to provide assistance in search of the gems that you desperately need to find."

I frowned and Tony rubbed his head awkwardly, as if embarrassed by Dr. Newton's tone. I didn't really like it either; he seemed a bit…snobby. Like he felt that he was smarter then all of us…which he probably was but whatever.

"My name's Sammy and I'm a full time poptart ninja, half time Avenger, and all time candy extraordinaire," I smiled brightly at him and stuck out my hand which he did not take.

Dr. Newton frowned instead as he leaned closer to Tony and whispered in a voice that he probably thought I wouldn't hear, "Is she…mentally stable?"

"One can never be sure," Tony whispered back, and in a louder voice said, "Why don't you head on down to the lab." Dr. Newton nodded and with a last glance at me, he left.

I could feel my jaw dropping as I stared in shock at Dr. Newton's disappearing back and felt a twinge of hurt.

"Sorry about him Sammy," Tony laid a reassuring hand on my back and I pouted.

"How could you be friends with such an egotistical cold man. He's so full of himself," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Tony sighed, "Let's just say back when I met Arnold, I wasn't the nicest person around back then either," Tony wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I sighed, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Sir, the pizza and wings are here." Spoke Jarvis in a monotone voice.

"Send them up then," said Tony to Jarvis and then turned to me, "Why don't you ditch training for the rest of the day. We can go watch Harry Potter or something and pig out on junk food."

I felt a grin sneak it's way onto my face. Tony always knew what to do to make me feel happy, "Okay."

**The chapters have been on the boring side lately and I apologize for the lack of updates but I had exams all week long. Good news is that winter break just started so expect more updates and a lot more action (: Don't forget to leave a review!**

**StarViky**


	11. A New Mission

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys all got what you wanted from Santa(; And if you didn't get what you wanted, at least you got something. Just think about all the families in Connecticut waking up without their children…So um…change of subject…I was never good with sad subjects. I also realized I never really talked about all those kids. It was terrible and I'm still surprised at how cruel people can be today. So RIP little angels.**

**I was actually going to publish this yesterday as a Christmas present but I was extremely busy…oh well. On to the comments!**

**Anime-GuardianAngel****- Haha, I in fact have not seen dog poop before. I honestly just wrote the first gross thing that popped into my head aha and yeah I agree poptarts do make everything else look horrid.**

**Arrows the Wolf – YEAAHHH HARRYY POTTER WOOOOOOO Ahahahhaha**

**MorWolfMor****- Hhaha your comment made me laugh. I was actuallu eating gummy bears while I wrote it haha. We are now officially hyper gummy bear buddies!**

**Lupin fan1****- Oh my gosh I cackled like a hag while reading your comment, burnt water and exploding microwaves is hilarious!**

**Rebecca13787****- Thanks so much and yeah Sammy is pretty stubborn….I guess that's why she always ins in arguments (:**

**AVENGERS-girl-ASSEMBLE****- Hmmm…Sammy pranks Steve? Maybeeeeee….**

**LianaDare8****- Haha yeah I don't like Arnold either lol**

**In The Lab  
No One's POV**

"We've got a hit!" Dr. Banner cried as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and slid forwards on his rolling chair towards the beeping computer.

Jane Foster ran up behind him, scribbling away on a notepad, "Where?"

Dr. Banner studied the screen intently as he typed, "It looks like...Egypt."

"Where in Egypt exactly?" asked Dr. Newton as he too approached the computer, his white lab coat billowing behind him.

Darcy followed him a stopped and Jane's side, "Giza?"

nodded, "It's coming from one of the pyramids in Giza."

**On The Roof of Stark Towers  
Jenny's POV**

"I've never been to Egypt," sighed Sammy as she plopped down in one of the seats on the jet, "I wonder what it's like."

"Hot," replied Jarred as he took a seat next to her, "The temperatures reach up to 110 degrees."

"Well I guess we'll all look like barbecue after this mission because I didn't bring sun screen." I spoke finally, giggling at the thought of all of us looking like burnt toast.

"That is if we survive," sighed Mars as she sat next to me, "I overheard Tony and Steve talking. They said that we might see Thanos's soldiers there."

The jet was silent for a minute, and Sammy was the one to break the silence, "Really?"

Tristan nodded, "Yeah I heard too, Tony said he's not positive but there might be a chance that we'd run into them."

**Sammy's POV**

I have to admit, I was a _tiny_ bit excited at the idea of seeing Thanos's army in Giza. I mean, things have been pretty quite as of late, so some action would be perfect to spice things up.

Because of Tony's super-mega-awesome-fast-jet-that-I-can't-even-put into-words-how-fast-it-is-because-it's-all-like-_whoooosh _was so fast, we got to Giza in about two hours. Crazy, right?

As we approached our destination, the air in the jet started to change. Jarred was right, Egypt _is_ hot. I regretted wearing jeans, because in all honestly, I just wanted to walk around in my underwear right now.

"Tony doesn't this jet have air conditioning!" I moaned and everyone let out a dry chuckle.

"Yeah it does," Tony called back from the front of the jet.

"THEN FUCKING TURN IT ON GOD DAMN IT!"

Everyone in the back of the jet with me let out either a snort or some weird form of a giggle. It was hard to move considering we haven't even landed the jet yet and we were all sweating like hookers in church.

"Um…" Tony trailed off, "It's kind of…broken," the last part came out in a squeak as if he was afraid of my reaction.

The jet was silent for a totally of two seconds before I exploded, "YOU BROUGHT US TO FUCKING EGYPT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING SUMMER IN A FUCKING JET THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANY FUCKING AIR CONDITIONING ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME TONY WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM I'M GOING TO FUCKING SHOOT YOU!"

Mars threw her head back and let out a sort of cackle while everyone else stayed quiet. Jarred's eyes widened and he turned to Jenny, "Is she always this _violent_?"

Jenny shrugged, already used to my attitude, "It's worse in the summer when she's more moody."

Jarred took one look at my and scooted away slightly, as if he was afraid. I rolled my eyes and took another drink of cold water that Adam had nicely iced for me with his powers.

"Hold on…I think I got it," Tony's voice called out from the front of the jet again.

"Got what?" asked Tristan but his question was answered when the quiet hum of the air conditioner filled the room. The temperature of the jet, which was some where in the 90s gradually lowered itself.

We all let out a moan of gratitude as we scrambled forward. I stuck my face right in front of it and enjoyed the cool air until I was pushed out of the way by Jenny.

"I thought I was going to die to heat stroke," I collapsed of the leather seats, propping my feet up and putting my arms behind my head, "What a shitty way to die."

Jarred took a seat at the end of the leather cough and I put my feet in his lap, "Dying of heat stroke in a multi-million dollar jet. Tony's reputation would be ruined." He shook his head, faking sadness and I let out a giggle.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME!" cried Tony from the command station dramatically and we all laughed, for real this time, not the dry, hot chuckles we gave before, "I'M SERIOUS CHILDREN, DON'T JUDGE ME!"

We all roared with laughter at that for quite a while. Even though we couldn't see Tony, his whiny voice was enough to set us off. It was then that Steve's voice rang out, quieting us all, "We'll going to be landing now, so put on your seat belts."

I scrambled out of my comfortable position and took my spot next to Jarred, clicking on my seat belt, "This is so exciting," I whispered and he shook his head.

"Only _you_ would think that."

"Shut up ginger," I nudged him playfully with my elbow and he chuckled.

"Ginger? How unoriginal, _Freckles_."

"Oh and I'm unoriginal huh?"

It was then that the plane started to descend, grabbing our attention. I looked out the window with wide eyes to catch my first glimpse of Egypt and wrinkled my nose. It looked so…_dry_. Every where I looked, there was sand, sand, and a hell of a lot more sand. The sun was shining high and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the bright blue sky. What I couldn't see though, were the pyramids, which was what I was mostly excited about seeing.

After the jet touched down, Tony, Steve, and Thor walked in from the command center, stretching, "Alright everyone, gather round," called Steve and we all formed a sort of semi circle around Tony who was holding a high teck looking GPS.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Tony looking at us all, "According to Banner, the gem we need to find is located inside the Sphinx."

I felt my jaw drop. I had learned about the Sphinx during school and the idea of actually seeing it in person made me want to jump around with happiness. I just thought the gem would be in any old pyramid, but not the _Sphinx_.

Tony continued speaking as if I hadn't just had a mini dance party inside my head, "We didn't want to land the jet too close to the pyramids in case Thanos's men were near by so we're going to be driving there."

"Driving? I don't know if you noticed Tony but we're not exactly near a 24 hour car rental," I spoke, raising my eyebrow and Tony rolled his eyes.

"We have two Range Rovers under storage," said Tony.

"I didn't even know this jet _had_ storage," said Mars, looking around as if she expected to see two large cars pop out of nowhere or maybe a neon sign that said "STOIRAGE" in big, bold letters.

"Storage is in the compartment under the jet," continued Tony impatiently and we all quieted down, "When we get there, we'll be splitting up into two teams. Thor and I will lead the first team to the front of the Sphinx and Cap will take the rest around back."

We all nodded to show we understood and Steve spoke, "Jenny, Adam, and Jarred will be going with me and the rest of you with Tony."

We all separated into teams and I took my spot in between Tristan and Mars, "Don't worry Jenny my love!" I cried our dramatically reaching out towards her, "We'll be together soon enough!"

"Oh but that time can't come quickly Sammy dear," sobbed Jenny sarcastically as she clutched my hands, "I'll never let _go_!"

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

We then promptly burst out laughing along with the rest of the teenagers in the room while Tony just chuckled, Thor looked confused, and Steve, annoyed.

"Alrighty then," Tony clapped his hands together and we were all quiet again, "We'll communicate to com links if anything comes up but you all know the game plan. Get in, find the gem, get out. This," Tony held up the high teck looking GPS, "Has a radiation censor in it, so just follow wherever it tells you to go and you'll most likely find the gem." Tony handed Steve the GPS and Steve took it.

"What about you Tony?" asked Jenny curiously.

"Jarvis will be communicating with me through the suit, so my team will be fine."

"I bet you also have air conditioning in your damn suit as well," I muttered quietly and Mars snickered.

"Any questions?" the jet was silent, "Then let's do this."

**Jenny's POV**

We had to drive about five miles until we got to the pyramids but I didn't care. One of the things Sammy and I had in common was that we both found Egyptian culture fascinating. It was one of the things we were actually excited about learning in history, so when we approached the towering pyramids, I was not disappointed.

They were so tall and I was pretty sure my jaw had hit the floor by the time the van came to a stop. They all glittered bright gold in the sunlight and the whole sight itself was actually quite surreal that Adam had to actually push me to get my feet moving again.

"Isn't is gorgeous?" I craned my head back to get a good look at the Sphinx, committing the sight to memory, "I mean imagine the Egyptians building all of this. How long it took them and how careful they had to be. It's amazing."

Adam smiled a goofy smile, "I find your interest in Egyptian culture absolutely adorable."

I felt my cheeks turn red and it wasn't because of the heat as we both jogged to keep up with Steve and Jarred as we made our way to the back of the Sphinx.

"So how are we going to get in?" asked Jarred curiously once we came to a stop.

Steve approached the Sphinx and set both of his palms on the hard limestone, feeling around, "According to Banner's calculations, there should be a—aha!"

At first I didn't understand what he was talking about, but then I looked closer and saw that the walls of limestone where strangely uneven. Steve pushed at the indents and took a step back as an outline of a door suddenly appeared.

"I was told that there would be a sort of trigger," muttered Steve, "I guess this is it." Right in front of us was an opening inside the Sphinx; a tunnel that led into complete darkness.

Steve took the lead, Stark GPS in one hand and a flashlight in the other, "Let's go."

**Lol I'm evil aren't I? Cliff hanger mwehehehehehhe. So yeah don't forget to review(:**

**Oh also, I made a new Instagram account for photography called chasingtori so um yeah…go follow it because you love me lol.**

**StarViky**


	12. Go Figure

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I can't believe a whole year has passed…well actually, I can. I remember starting my previous story I Don't Think We're In California Anymore during the summer of 2012, and now it's 2013 and I'm writing the sequel, insane right?**

**I was actually planning on posting this on December 31****st**** as a sort of Happy New Year present but I never had any time…oh well.**

**ER MA GOSH I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING! So a few days ago, my dad went grocery shopping and he came home and he was all like "You like poptarts right?" and I'm like "Yeah…?" So he pulled out these **_**gingerbread**_** poptarts with cute little ginger bread man designs on the front and the inside was like all minty holy crap it was amazing, I'm like legit eating them right now while I type.**

**Okay so um…onto the reviews.**

**Forever Dreaming Grace- Hehe, cliff hangers are always fun :P and the reason the teams were split up was so they could cover more ground because the Sphinx is pretty big, sorry for not making that clear haha, thanks for reviewing and ugh school starts up again next week for me blehh**

**Whitelion69- Thanks! C:**

**valeries26- Hehe awesome sauce..thanks!**

**Arrows the Wolf- I LEAVE U ON CLIFFY BECAUSE IT MORE EXCITING BAHAHAH**

**Lupin fan1- You went to Egypt? LUCKY PICKLE! I've always wanted to go to Egypt, that's why I made the setting in these last few chapters in the Sphinx. And yeah I admit Sammy wasn't very harsh haha I'm sure you could come up with something harsher. And you quoted Sheldon when you said I would if I could but I cant so I shant and I started fan girling when I read that lol :P**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy- Haha thanks C:**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Haha, well good luck in trying to get into the movie…AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!**

**LianaDare8- Thanks so much! And I love ancient Egypt a lot too C:**

**MorWolfMor- Thanks so much hyper gummy bear buddy! C:**

**Sammy's POV  
**  
The tunnel was dark. A hell of a lot darker then I would have liked. Even with the flames that Mars held in her hands and the light from Tony's suit, claustrophobia started creeping in as we all shuffled down the small underground hallway.

Tony led the way, followed by Mars, me, Tristan, and then Thor who brought up the rear. The air was dry and stale and I could feel sweat dripping down my face. Damn it.

"Hey Tony, how much longer until we find the gem?"

"We just got here Sammy," sighed Tony and I shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Well yeah but I was just wondering," I mumbled.

We came to a stop in a large, circular room and started to spread out. There were two other tunnels that led out of the room and the walls were covered in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Which way now Man of Iron," boomed Thor and his voice echoed down both tunnels and around the room.

Tony lifted up his mask and walked towards the first tunnel on the right, "I say we split up and keep in touch through com links. If one of us finds a dead end, we turn around and go the other way."

I felt my stomach drop, "Can't you just ask Jarvis which way is the right way?"

"Radiation signals are coming through both tunnels meaning that if there is no dead end, then both tunnels loop around and are joined together in another room like this." explained Tony and I nodded.

"That makes sense."

"So Tristan, you and I will take the right tunnel and Sammy, Mars, and Thor," he looked at us three and pointed to the left tunnel, "You guys take the left one."

We all nodded and split up, heading different directions. I hope we find the gem and get out of here fast because Pepper said she's making steak for dinner.

**Jenny's POV  
**  
We had been walking for quite some time in silence and I was starting to think we would never get out of here. I opened my mouth, about to say something when Steve turned around and put a finger to his lips, telling us to be quiet.

He crouched down into the shadows and flicked off his flashlight, leaving us in complete darkness.

"Steve, what's goi—"

"Shhh," Steve interrupted me, and in a quieter voice be said, "Everybody get down."

I automatically dropped to the floor as quietly as possible in between Jarred and Adam and pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"What's going on," I whispered, my heart thumping erratically in my chest.

"Just listen," Steve hushed back.

At first I didn't get what was happening, but then I heard it. Quietly at first, but the noise gradually grew louder as the strangers approached.

There were two of them, at least seven feet tall with hard looking skin that looked like it was made out of stone. They had broad shoulders and odd looking clothes and their footsteps practically shook the whole hallway.

I could feel my eyes widen as they grew closer and closer when I heard something else— a sound like someone stepped on the mouse...a squeak?

It was only after Adam and Jarred both slapped a hand over my mouth that I realized that_ I_ had made that noise. Go figure.

The two soldiers paused as if they had heard my fail attempt at impersonating a mouse before the bigger of the two grunted and said something in a language I couldn't understand. Then they both walked on down the path across from us, turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

We were all silent for about five minutes, waiting tensely to see if the Titans would change their mind and return, but they didn't.

Steve was the first to stand up, flicking the flashlight on and motioning for us to get up, "The GPS points in the same direction as Thanos's soldiers were walking so we're gonna follow them _without making any noise_" he glanced at me sharply and I smiled sheepishly, "Understood?"

We all mumbled some form of a "yes" and Steve nodded curtly, "Then follow me."

We crept down the tunnel, going deeper and deeper into the Sphinx and my dread and nervousness growing stronger with each step I took.

And the worse part? I really had to pee.

**Sammy's POV**

It was Mars who led the way this time because the flames from her hands lit up most of the tunnel. I was behind her and Thor behind me. The stupid tunnel itself was full of twists and turns and many times, I found myself tripping and face planting because of the uneven floor. It was when we approached the end of yet another tunnel that confusion set in. There were two paths this time, one going right and the other going left.

"Shit which way do we go?" I whispered and Mars shrugged.

"What do you think Thor?"

I turned to look back at Thor to see him scratch his head in confusion, "I do not know, why not ask the Man of Iron?"

"Good idea," I whispered but before I could turn on the com link to talk to Tony, voices started drifting up from down the left path.

"Hide," squealed Mars as the fire from her hands quickly went out and we were surrounded by pitch blackness. There was really no place to hide so I just pressed myself against the wall, sliding down onto the floor in between Thor and Mars. The voices started getting closer and closer but I still couldn't make out what they were saying. They didn't sound familiar either so they must be Thanos's soldiers. Dread started to build up in my stomach at the thought of finally seeing them and I rested my right hand on my waist, gripping my gun tightly in case we had to fight.

There were two of them, both seven feel tall at the least with rock hard skin and dark obsidian eyes that gave me the chills. They were talking in a language I couldn't understand and the taller of the two held what I assumed was a sort of make shift lantern to light their path. They didn't even glance at us, but we still shrunk farther into the shadows as they passed us, their heavy footsteps shaking the ground.

We waited a couple minutes after they disappeared from sight until their footsteps faded away. I quickly scrambled off the floor and peered around the corner to see two large silhouettes of the Titans slowly disappearing. I turned back to face Thor and Mars, running a hand through my hair, "I think we should follow them," I whispered quietly and my companions nodded, "They seem to know where they're going."

This time, instead of the bright flame that Mars previously held in her hands, only a small ball of fire was present in case the Titans would look back. The new hallway was a lot larger then the one we had previously exited so we had enough space for all three of us to walk comfortably with being squished against the wall. My heart thumped in chest loudly and my palms began to sweat as we crept behind the two soldiers as quietly as possible, staying a considerable distance away.

The hallways began to get a lot shorter as we walked and some times we had to hide behind corners and wait for the soldiers to turn around before we could follow them. The dread was slowly starting to fade away as time went on and I started to get more excited then nervous. Go figure.

**Tristan's POV**

Tony and I jogged past tunnel after tunnel hardly stopping to talk at all. Jarvis was extremely helpful in guiding us and we didn't run into any of Thanos's soldiers on the way, which was a relief. One time, Steve...or should I say Captain America...no too official, I'll stick with Steve. So um...yeah one time Steve communicated with us through the com links, telling us about the run in with Thanos's soldiers and how they didn't notice him at all, but besides that, every thing was strangely quiet.

It was only when we got to another large circular room like the one we were in previously that we stopped. There was only one other path this time, straight ahead, only it wasn't another hallway, it was a flight of stairs, heading down, deeper into the Sphinx. I turned to Tony, "Now what?"

"Jarvis says that the signals coming from down there are a lot stronger then the ones we've been seeing usually, so the gem must be close."

I nodded, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Tony crossed the room and I followed him, "Let's go."

**Sammy's POV**

The two Titans disappeared around yet _another_ corner but before we could follow them, we heard whispers coming from behind us. I froze simultaneously with Thor and Mars and the flame quickly died out from her hand, "More Titans?" I whispered in shock as I felt around in the dark for Mars and Thor.

"There's no where to hide," squeaked Mars, her voice going higher then I though possible.

"What do we do Thor?" I turned around blindly in the dark until my hand smacked what I assumed Thor's arm was.

"We have to do what we must," he whispered back, his gruff voice sounding unusually loud despite him whispering.

"And what's that?"

"We attack."

There was no time to grab weapons or light a fire or swing a hammer, because when the footsteps approached us, all we did was run at them blindly, tackling the strangers to the floor. There were curse words and punches and kicks flying in all directions but what I paid attention to was the person I was currently "fighting" with. I grabbed what I assumed his arms were and twisted them above his head as I sat on top of him. The stranger wiggled under me and groaned as he struggled to get off and since my hands were to busy trying to keep the stranger at bay, I head butted him and he stopped struggling for a moment, "Shit!"

I froze. That wasn't the voice of a Titan. Titans didn't speak English that well. Titans didn't have soft hair and smooth skin. Titans didn't smell like spearmint. Most importantly, Titans didn't have British accents.

"Jarred!?"

"Sammy!?"

Realization dawned on me when I suddenly realized that we weren't wrestling Titans, not even close, "Guys! Stop! You guys stop it! These aren't Thanos's soldiers!"

It was Mars who caught on first, lighting up flames in both of her hands as she jumped up, "Holy shit!"

The sight that was revealed was quite comical despite the situation we were in. Jenny had Adam in a head lock, Jarred and I were in a very compromising position and Thor was lying on top of Steve with Steve's hand in his mouth.

Everybody looked at one another with wide, surprised eyes before quickly untangling themselves from their partner. I jumped off of Jarred and stuck out my hand awkwardly. He took it and I pulled him up, blushing.

"You're fucking strong," grunted in what I assumed was pain as he ran a hand through his ever messy ginger hair, "I didn't think you could take me down."

I blushed even harder, "Uh...sorry?"

He chuckled, "Don't apologize. It's a good thing...I think."

Steve looked at all of us with an incredulous stare as he recovered from Thor's hand biting tackle, "I think we should keep moving. Were you guys tailing Thanos's men as well?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we thought they knew where the gem was."

"Where's Tony and Tristan?" asked Jenny curiously as she came to stand by me.

"We decided to split up after our tunnel was cut into two."

Steve nodded, "Well then let's keep moving."

We all snuck down the hallway, silently sprinting towards the room ahead. Since I was in the front, I peeked in to find that the room was surprising empty. Ahead though, was a flight of stairs heading down, deeper into the Sphinx.

Everybody filed into the room and we all stared at Steve, waiting for instructions since he was the "leader". He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, an explosion rocked the room from below, making us all fall over from the impact.

Curses rang out from below and my eyes widened when I recognized Tony's voice. That means that he and most likely Tristan, where down there.

Steve met my eyes met and he nodded, "Lets move!"

**ANOTHER CLIFFY DON'T KILL ME MWAAHAHAHHAHA….Ehh so school starts next week. Ew…If I can, I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the week but I'm not sure because people might come over. That means socializing…ew. Haha every time people come over I just hide in my room with some food like a caveman and read fanfiction :P Happy new year guys and thanks for reading! C:**

**StarViky**


	13. The Battle

**AT LONG LAST! THE GREATLY ANTICIPATED CHAPTER 13 IS HERE! Yeah…I was in a shouting mood…Haha and anticipated is one of my vocabulary words in English class this week so…yeah.**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy- Haha sorry about the cliff hanger, Loki…well we'll just have to wait and see if he'll be in this story (;**

**AVENGERS-girl-ASSEMBLE- OH MY GOD THE POPTARTS TASTED AMAZING**

**Konri Kari- Thanks so much!**

**LianaDare8- Haha yeah it was pretty funny, thanks (:**

**Whitelion69- Thank you :)**

**Lupin fan1- Yeah it wasn't **_**that**_** dramatic of a cliffy but whatever haha and it's so cool that you've been to Egypt. I'm jealous :P And I know what you mean, I am reminded a lot of Loki when I read about Thanos…it's not just you. Enjoy the chapter! **

**srgthamy (Guest)- Haha no, sorry.**

**C (Guest)- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it (:**

**team-dragon-lover- Good luck in the contest and it's okay if you haven't been reviewing a lot :) And oh my gosh the code name for your guy is Wrath! It's so similar to John **_**Wraith**_** from X Men: Wolverine Origins so I started fangirling haha.**

**MorWolfMor- Thanks so much Hyper Gummy Bear buddy! :P**

**kitcatblack123- Thanks so much! I'm glad you finally made an account (: it was so much fun talking to you on Instagram :)**

**Anonymous (Guest)- OH MY GOD DEADPOOL IS PLAYED BY RYAN REYNOLDS HE IS SO SO SO SO SO HOT! I HAVE TO HAVE HIM IN THIS STORY WHO ARE YOU!? YOU ANONOMOUS GENIUS I LOVE YOU!**

**Sammy's POV**

We sounded like a family of elephants as we stampeded down the stairs, not even caring that our cover was blown. I led the way and tripped on the last step in my haste, sprawling onto the floor. Footsteps behind me alerted me that the rest of the team came down as well.

"What are you doing Sammy?"

"Oh you know, I got hit by a truck," I waved breezily as I pulled myself up, ignoring the amused looks from my friends.

It was then that another large explosion rocked the room and this time, we all fell over.

I flipped my blonde hair out of my eyes in annoyance as I looked around the room we were in...if you could call it that. It was about the size of a soccer field, if not bigger. The ceiling was extremely high, probably leading all the way up to the top of the Sphinx and large pillars were holding up the room. Torches lined the walls, lighting up the room immensely and allowing us to see exactly what was happening.

Tony and Tristan were hiding behind a large slab of over turned concrete, shielding themselves from the blasts of Thanos's men. This time it wasn't just the two Titans we saw before, but about three dozen more. We were hopelessly outnumbered but before the dread could set in properly, Steve quickly started to bark out orders.

I pulled out one of my guns and sprinted around the room, hiding behind pillars occasionally to avoid being spotted. The rest of our team spread out as well, all of us quickly surrounding Thanos's men. I caught Steve's eye at the other end of the room and he gave a quick nod.

Not wasting another second, I aimed and quickly shot at a random Titan. The titanium bullet went straight threw his head and he crumpled to the floor. I spotted Mars out of the corner of my eye, furiously blasting fireballs and Adam was chucking shards of long pointy ice, cutting up the Titans surprisingly well for being made of water. I shot three more times, hitting a soldier in the neck twice and another in the forehead.

Thanos's men realized what was happening and blasted us with their own guns, which were significantly more powerful then ours, being from another planet and all. But never the less, we actually had the upper hand. While the Titans were distracted, Tony had grabbed Tristan and flew out from behind their cover, flying above the scene and attacking from the sky.

He landed near me and I jogged towards them, jumping over the wreckage, "You guys alright?"

"We're fine!" Tony yelled over the noise, "You?"

"Never better!" I yelled, although that was clearly a lie.

"Good luck!" Tony nodded and flew off. I nodded at Tristan and he nodded back as he turned and ran towards the fighting.

I ran after him, shooting at whatever Titans I saw. My eyes widened as I spotted three of them ganging up on Jenny and I swiftly shot one in the head, killing him. I aimed and tried to shoot again, only to notice that I was out of bullets. There wasn't enough time to reload so I did first thing that popped into my head.

I threw the gun aside and bolted towards one of the soldiers advancing on Jenny, letting out what I thought was a pretty fierce battle cry

"AEIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!"

My shrieking attracted the attention of the soldier but before he had whirled around I had jumped up, attempting to tackle it. Needless to say, it was a lot better planned in my head then it was when I actually did it.

The Titan barley took a step back as I clung to its muscular back, struggling to find a foothold. He started to jump up and down and twist to get me off but I held on, wrapping my left arm around its neck and struggling to reach my other gun with my right hand. As soon as I grabbed it, I placed both feet firmly on his back, kicking off into the air.

He whirled around incredulously but he was too late. I flipped backwards into the air, taking a shot at him in the process. The bullet went straight through his head and his eyes rolled back as he fell to the floor and I landed and few feet away on the balls of my feet.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" I threw a fist in the air as Jenny shot the remaining Titan through the head and laughed, "Awesome!"

"Nice one Sammy!" yelled Jenny and I grinned, nodding at her and running off.

I didn't get far when suddenly a large Titan fell backwards and knocked into me. I tripped and fell face forwards again, letting out a small squeal. I felt something grab my ankle and my stomach dropped when I realized it was the Titan.

Before I contemplated what just happened, the hold on my ankle tightened and my eyes widened as the Titan swung his arm and threw me away with force. My mouth opened in shock but no sound came out as I was air born for a few seconds before hitting what I thought would be the floor.

Instead, it was a warm body and after further inspection, I realized it was Jarred.

His eyes widened in shock and I stared back at him equally surprised before I realized that we were in another very compromising position.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he breathed and I giggled.

"Sorry, I was thrown by a Titan. I can't exactly choose where I fall."

He chuckled as I got off of him and stuck out a hand, pulling him up, "Well, good luck then babe."

He was out of my sight in a flash, quite literally a flash. It was as if he had super speed or something. It was then that it dawned on me that he probably did. I never had seen him train or anything, so how would I know?

Holy shit.

Am I just _now_ realizing this?

I need to sort out my priorities.

**Jenny's POV**

I jumped behind an over turned pillar and took another few shots at some Titans. Unlike Sammy, my aim wasn't dead on considering I had about as much muscle in my arms as a bag of soup, so I would settle with randomly shooting and hoping I hit the bad guy.

My eyes quickly surveyed the scene before me as I tried to figure out if we were winning or not.

There were quite a few dead Titans on the floor and a bunch of others too injured to move. Thor was happily knocking away the soldiers with his powerful hammer, pushing them into the wall and crushing their skulls with just one hit. I wrinkled my nose as I averted my gaze onto Tony, who was flying through the air, shooting beams at Titans and avoiding their blasts. Steve was near Thor, shooting as well and knocking Titans in the head with his shield. Mars was chucking fire balls like a psychotic pyromaniac and Adam was throwing these long shards of ice, cutting open the Titans flesh. Gross. Sammy and Jarred were no where to be seen, and that left only Tristan, who was also missing.

"You alright?" Speak of the devil. Tristan jumped over the over turned pillar and landed on the floor next to me and I gasped at his appearance. His blue shirt was ripped open on one side, revealing and ugly looking gash and he had various cuts along his face and arms, along with a burn mark around his left wrist.

He was holding a long, thin sword in each hand, but he set them on the floor and turned to me, flicking some hair out of his eyes.

"I'm alright, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing compared to you." I set my gun on the floor and traced a long cut along his jaw line, feeling his breath hitch at my touch.

"I'm…glad you're okay," he managed to choke out and I furrowed my brow. Why was he acting like this?

I grabbed my gun again, feeling him let out a breath once I pulled my hand away and turned to face the scene again. I spotted a lone Titan sneaking up on Steve and quickly shot at him twice, hitting him once in the leg and once in the shoulder. He fell to the floor and Steve whirled around, shooting him in the head to finish him off.

I ducked behind the pillar again and reloaded my gun, turning to Tristan, "Ready to go back in?"

Tristan didn't say anything, he looked lost in thought, so I shrugged to myself and jumped over the pillar, running back into the battle.

**Tristan's POV**

Son of a bitch! Honestly, Jenny! That girl has no idea how much power she possesses over me.

I can't believe what one little touch from her could do to me. I swear when she traced those cuts along my face I forgot all about the pain. The exhaustion, blisters, bumps, cuts, and bruises all faded away with just one touch from her.

The way she still looks gorgeous even in a war zone covered in sweat and dirt astounds me. She's a special one, Jenny is, which worries me even more that something might happen to her in a place like this.

The bluntness of my overprotection actually surprised me and for a second, I blanked out.

The last thing I remembered was Jenny's soft smile before she jumped over the concrete barrier separating us from the battle and ran off.

That was when it happened.

I heard it before I actually saw it, and before I comprehended what was happening, my body moved on its own accord.

I jumped over barrier and bolted after Jenny, screaming her name. It all happened in slow motion, the blast of the Titan's weapon, me pushing her out if the way, the shock on her face. I remembered feeling pain for a split second as I took the impact for her and then everything went black.

**Sammy's POV**

I was so high on adrenaline that I lost count of how many Titans I had taken out. I had settled myself a little ways away from both Thor and Jarred, aiming, shooting, and eventually using my fists and legs when I ran out of ammunition.

The Titans were slowly pulling back as their numbers kept decreasing and before long, only a good two or three were left. Thor swung his hammer around wildly and took out the remainder of Thanos's soldiers with a bolt of lighting.

It was over.

Finally.

But before the pride and contentment could set it, Jenny's piercing cry alerted me, and everyone else, that something was very wrong.

My head snapped in her direction and I sprinted towards her, maneuvering over all the dead alien bodies and wreckage. Jenny was on her knees with Tristan's head cradled in her lap.

My eyes widened as I came to a stop next to her a surveyed the damage Tristan had received. There was a large, very deep gash starting at Tristan's right shoulder and cutting through to the middle of his chest. It was heavily bleeding, already soaking through his dirty shirt and falling onto Jenny's lap and the floor.

There were other significantly smaller cuts and burns littering his arms and face and over all, it was really bad.

I fell to my knees next to Jenny, working quickly, "Adam! Mars! Get over here!"

"We're right here Sammy." I heard Mars's slightly panicky voice from somewhere behind me as I ripped Tristan's shirt off, leaving his bare chest exposed.

I threw the shirt back into Mars's general direction, "Have Tristan wash the shirt and then cut them into strips."

Jenny looked at me with wide, panicked eyes, "Sammy! I-It's my fault! He p-pushed me out of the way..I-"

"It's not your fault Jenny," I interjected as I pressed on the large gash with both my hands, trying to stop the bleeding.

I heard the rip of fabric behind me, alerting me that Mars was doing what I had asked her to. Adam bent down next to me, "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you wash off all this blood and dirt? At least get some off so I can bandage it?"

He nodded as he conjured water from who knows where, quickly running it over the surface of Tristan's wounds as he worked on cleaning them.

I stood up and whirled around to come face to face with Mars who held the ripped cloths in her hands, "Will this do?"

I nodded, "That's perfect, but we'll need some more fabric. I would do it on the jet but he'd probably bleed to death before we got there."

"Bleed to death?" squeaked Jenny from behind me but I ignored her.

"Try to stop the bleeding in his chest," I instructed and Mars nodded, "I'll look for some more fabric."

Mars dashed past me and knelt down next to Jenny while I looked around for something useful to use.

Steve, Thor, and Tony looked like they were trying hard not to panic but were miserably failing and Jarred...his reaction worried me the most. He was frozen, standing a little ways away from Tristan, looking down at him with wide eyes.

I felt a twang of sympathy for him. I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to see his best friend like this. If anything happened to Jenny, I'd probably have a similar reaction.

I snapped out of whatever the hell I was feeling for Jarred and turned away from him, facing the three other men in the room, "Tony, how fast would it take you to fly back to the jet and get some bandages?"

"A few minutes I guess?" replied Tony as he furrowed his brow and calculated the odds in his head.

"Then get your ass out of here."

Tony's mask snapped on and he was out of the room before I had time to blink.

Thor and Steve were pretty much useless in this situation so I told them to start looking for the gem instead of just standing around and they nodded and ran off.

I turned around to return to Tristan only to come face to face with Jarred. It was then that I realized that he was shirtless. Wordlessly, he handed me his shirt and nodded towards Tristan, "Stark will take ages to get back and you need more bandages." I didn't know what to say as I stared at Jarred, actually feeling emotional for him, "Just tell me what to do to help." He shook his head, and I could have sworn he might have had a tear in his eye. No longer was he the tough guy with the intimidating, dark persona, but instead a small, confused child who was just realizing how cruel the world could be.

I bit back a small smile as I took his large clutching his shirt in both of my smaller ones and pushed it back towards him, "Well you can start by ripping this shirt up into about three inch wide strips."

He nodded, looking both determined and glad to help and I actually smiled this time as I turned around and knelt down onto the floor to continue helping.

Pretty soon, Tony returned with an arm full of bandages and some disinfectant, which helped out a lot, "Go help Steve and Thor find the gem, I got this."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Tony flew off and I told Mars, Adam, and Jarred to get back and let me work. The only reason I actually let Jenny stay was because Tristan's head was in her lap and I needed to have his head supported to do this.

"W-will he be okay?" I don't think I ever seen Jenny as scared as this before. Not even when she forgot to do her math homework for Ms. Peters, the bitchiest teacher to ever walk this Earth.

"He'll be fine," I reassured her but honestly I wasn't so sure.

I poured the disinfectant over Tristan's wounds and winced when it started to foam, meaning that the wound wasn't as clean as I would have liked it to be.

I wet some bandages with more disinfectant as I wrapped them around his chest and around his shoulder. After making sure the bleeding had stopped completely, I added another layer of bandages over the wet ones and tied them tightly over his shoulder.

I stood back to admire my handy work and let out a small smile, turning to Jenny I said, "The bleeding has stopped but we have to get him to a proper hospital for stitches. The bandages should hold him for now."

Jenny wiped a tear from her eyes with the back of her hand, giving me a watery smile, "I never knew you had that in you Sammy. Thank you."

Jenny's words actually surprised me for a second. Since when was I a quick witted doctor in another soap opera? I didn't think I had that in me either to take charge and save Tristan like that.

It just made me wonder what else I could be capable of.

**Whoop! Finally! Sorry it took me forever, school just started up and I would have uploaded earlier today but we went to the beach…Oh well, I gained like over 1,000 followers on Twitter today because of some huge RT thing a bunch of fandoms started up, it was insane!**

**Haha, so review and tell me what you thought guys (:**

**StarViky**


	14. Rainy Days and New Recruits

**IT HAS BEEN LIKE THREE MOTHER FUCKING MOTHES SINCE I LAST UPDATED HOLY JESUS IN THE BATHTUB WHAT IS THIS MAHOGANY I FEEL LIKE THAT ONE BEST FRIEND YOU HAD AS A CHILD THAT GREW UP TO TOTALLY IGNORE YOU AND BECOME A BITCH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BORE YOU WITH THE USUAL CRAP ABOUT SCHOOL AND WRITERS BLOCK UGH I'M SO SORRY.**

**Honestly I feel so terrible, but Spring Break just started and I have a whole week to make it up to you guys so I will try to write as much as I can okay? Okay! On to the comments!**

**team-dragon-lover- That's actually pretty cool, I watched Digimon a while back but then they stopped playing it so I never got around to watching anymore episodes. I have to find a website that plays all the episodes again and just watch the whole series over again, I wonder if its on Netflix…**

**Whitelion69- Thanks so much :)**

**Lupin fan1- Soap opera doctors are the worst I agree *nods* and I can't wait to write more about Thanos and Loki omg**

**kitcatblack123- Thanks so much, it was so much fun talking to you! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Guest- I'm glad this story is your guilty pleasure lol**

**THECRAZYFANGIRL- Thanks :)**

**TryingNotToFall- Haha thank youu**

**Guest- You're reading my story at ten at night? I love you already! How'd you like this sequel? :)**

**Crazy fan 84 (Guest)- Thanks for submitting a character! Good luck in the contest and enjoy this chapter :)**

**Zero's obsession- Haha thank you so much! :)**

**Skylaeatpie- Thank youuuuuuuu! Enjoy the chapter and omg I love how you said "bloody amazing" because British words are awesome ;)**

**Sammy's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the ever familiar ceiling of my room at Stark Towers. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and let out a quiet moan as I sat up in bed. My comforter slid down my shoulders and I winced as the cold air bit my bare skin.

"What time is it Jarvis?" I yawned as I slid my feet into my fuzzy slippers and trudged into the bathroom.

"11:47 Sammy. Once you're ready, go to the infirmary for a check up on your wounds."

"Alright, thanks."

We had just gotten back from Egypt yesterday and everyone was still a little shaken up about Tristan almost bleeding to death. I'm pretty sure Jenny slept in the infirmary last night just to stay close to him. But despite the little bump in the road, we had successfully managed to retrieve the gem, and that was the important thing.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I left my room and made my way to the infirmary, my stomach growling loudly the whole way there.

So it was going to be one of those days.

**Jarred's POV**

I woke up early today, a rare thing for me. It wasn't even seven o'clock but I still crawled out of bed and pulled on some work out clothes. Even though I went to bed right after we came back from Egypt, I still felt pretty restless.

I don't know what came over me when Tristan collapsed yesterday, and whatever it was…I didn't like it. The guy was my best friend, ever since we fought together for the first time on a S.H.I.E.L.D. training mission and after all we've been through, I still managed to freeze up when he got hurt.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I never freeze up.

I guess it was the close call with death that finally managed to wake me up. This isn't a game anymore. It's real life, and if I'm not careful, I'd be wiped out before I would have a chance to prove myself that I'm not a failure.

I shook my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I gazed out of my window out to the divine view of New York City. It was cloudy today, too cloudy considering summer had just started, and it looked like it was going to rain but I didn't really care that much because right now I felt just like the clouds, wild and ready to burst with a storm.

**Sammy's POV**

I bit my lip as I waited for the elevator doors to open, contemplating on just taking the stairs to save time. But before I made my decision, the doors dinged open and my eyes widened at what occupied the space.

Jared stood there, dripping wet. His plain grey tee shirt clung to his skin as water dripped down his dark red hair and body onto the floor, forming a puddle at his feet.

"Jarred?"

Said boy looked up and shook his head, spraying me lightly with water, "Hey Sammy," his voice dropped at the end and he gave a small cough.

"Why are you…wet?"

"Um…I went for a run," he scratched the back of his head lightly, "And it started to rain." He coughed again and wrinkled his nose, looking adorable despite the situation he was in.

"Well you're going to get sick just standing around, come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled, "You need to go get changed."

"Actually, I was on my way up to the hospital wing to check up on Tristan but—" before he could finish his sentence, Jarred broke out into another, slightly more violent, coughing fit and I shook my head as I tugged him down the hallway by his wrist.

I kicked open the door to his bedroom and barged in, stepping over a pile of comic books and entering the adjourned bathroom. I turned on the shower and came out, only to find Jarred sitting on his bed, a far away look in his eyes, as if he wasn't quite there.

"Jarred?" He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, giving a small cough.

"Sorry…what?"

"Are you _okay_?"

I usually wasn't a worry wart, but this didn't seem like Jarred at all. He wasn't smiling or cracking sexual jokes or laughing. He looked like he had just watched Satan kick a puppy and couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm fine," he snapped, harder then I think he intended to. He shook his head again, "I'm fine," this time it was barley above a whisper.

I crossed the room and kneeled on the floor in front of him so he was looking down into my eyes, "I don't think you are."

He didn't say anything. He just continued to sit on his bed, dripping wet and shivering. I shook my head, standing up, "Come on, go take a shower, get warm. We'll talk about this later."

Jarred didn't budge so I let out a sigh, grumbling, "You're going to make me do everything myself then aren't you." I wasn't really complaining, I just said it to lighten the mood and I guess it worked because I saw his lips twitch into a sort of smile before they switched back to a frown.

I wrapped one arm around his waist and threw his other arm around my shoulder, helping him to the bathroom. After a couple steps, Jarred let put an inaudible grunt and continued to the bathroom without my help.

He only stopped to lean against the door frame, giving me a small smile, "Thank you."

He shut the door before I could respond.

**Jenny's POV**

I woke up practically freezing my boobs off. No really, I'm serious. I had slept in the hospital wing last night to stay close to Tristan incase he needed anything and I was starting to seriously regret it because some idiot had left the window open last night and it had started to rain, making the room really drafty and cold and ugh.

I threw off the white covers of the hospital bed I had slept in and slipped on the slippers at the end of my bed, trudging to shut the window.

My mind flashed back to about a year ago, when Sammy and I had that one sleepover where we found the DVD that took us to the Marvel universe. I remember it was really windy and I wasn't able to shut the window and I'm pretty sure Sammy might have thrown a pillow out of the window.

I smiled at the memory, so much had changed since then.

"Something funny?" asked a groggy voice and my head snapped to where it came from. Tristan was lying in the hospital bed next to the one I had slept in, shirtless with nothing but a thin sheet and some bandages covering his bare chest.

I shook my head smiling, "No just thinking," I crossed the room back to him and sat on my bed lightly, "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"Since when did you become my own personal nurse?" he joked and I chuckled.

"I dunno, I can leave if you want," I said even though we both knew I wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Nooooo," he moaned and I giggled, "I like your company. You're funny."

"Oh so you're keeping me around just because of my humor," I huffed, "How thoughtful of you"

Tristan chuckled lightly before he suddenly let out a cough. His eyes widened suddenly, "Ouch, my throat hurts."

"Here drink some water," I grabbed a glass off of the bedside table and poured some water in from the pitcher, thrusting the glass into his hands.

He gulped down the whole thing, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Thanks."

"No problem," I ran a hand through my tangled hair, only now realizing that I had gotten up not even two minutes ago and I probably looked like shit, with crusty eyes and dried drool on the side of my face, "Um, I have to pee!" I squeaked and hurried out of the room, suddenly really self conscious. I heard Tristan laughing behind me.

**Tony's POV**

I ran a hand threw my tangled hair as I walked out of the lab that I had been in all night. With the help of Banner, Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Netwon, we had finished studying and performing tests on both of the gems we had acquired. We had the mind gem from when we found Mars and Adam in the underground lab, and what we finally figured out, after much research, was that the gem we had found in the Sphinx was the soul gem. It was green colored and has the power to manipulate souls, living or dead. After we finished performing as many tests as we could to get a better understanding of the gems, I helped lock up them up so no one else would find them in case of an attack.

I punched the elevator button and not a second later, the doors let out a quite _ding _and opened up, "Top floor to my suite please Jarvis," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Right away sir. I'm also to inform you that you had a call from Director Fury this morning."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He said that Agent Hawkeye would be returning to Stark Towers this afternoon with two new recruits. His mission was a success."

My eyes widened slightly. I completely forgot about SHIELD still recruiting for the Junior Avengers Initiative, I guess it just slipped my mind with all that had happened so far, "Do you have any information about them?"

"Only their names and ages. Nothing about their abilities. There's a girl young women of seventeen who goes by the name of Eleanor Creed and a young man, Ludwig Wolfstein, who's nineteen. Director Fury said he would send their files over later on today for you to go over. You're in charge of their training and responsible for them until Fury figures out what our next course of action is for the Avengers."

I let out a groan and ran my fingers threw my already messy hair again, the stress of this was really getting to me, I didn't even comment on "Ludwig Wolfstein" and how out of date his name is, "Alright Jarvis, did you prepare rooms for them yet?"

"Yes, their rooms are already prepared; they should be here in only a few short hours time sir."

"Alright thanks, now take me up to my suite, I need to take a nap."

"Yes, sir."

**Sammy's POV**

I sat on Jarred's unmade bed lightly, tapping my fingers against the comforter and humming to myself while Jarred took a shower. My mind wandered from place to place, never hovering over a topic for too long and eventually I came back to the memory of first meeting Jarred.

I snorted at the thought. It felt so long ago, when it was really just a month had passed since Jenny and I got back here. I remember running through the halls while Jarred and the security guards chased us and how I slammed the door on Jarred's nose and completely broke it. I remember how I thought he looking like a freaking Tumblr model when I first saw him with his messy red hair and how I thought his British accent was so sexy it made me want to cartwheel off of the Eiffel Tower.

I chuckled quietly at the thought. I also remember our argument later that day where Jarred punched the wall behind me and how we hated each other for a little while before things finally cooled down and we became what we are now. And what are we now exactly? Are we friends? Or something else?

I dismissed the thought as soon as it entered my mind. There's no way anything could happen between Jarred and I. But the real question was...did I _want_ anything to happen between us?

Before I could think about it any longer though, the door to the bathroom opened and a whole bunch of steam came out along with Jarred who stepped out with nothing but a white towel around his waist.

My stomach exploded into not butterflies but just a whole bunch of stampeding hippos as if it was taco Tuesday in the jungle where they lived or something. Water glistened off if Jarred's toned muscular chest and his hair dripped with water from his recent shower.

I could feel my face burning as I jumped off of his bed, "Um, I'll just go wait outside for you to change then shall I?" and before he could respond, I speed walked out of the room, tripping over a discarded sweatshirt on the floor on the way out.

Once I had shut the door, I allowed myself to take a breathe and gather my bearings but Jesus Christ a half naked sexy British boy is not doing anything to help calm my fangirl hormones.

**Jenny's POV**

I waited patiently outside the door of the hospital wing where Tristan was as Dr. Banner looked him over a final time. They had sent me out of the room, saying something about me be a "distraction" or some sort because I kept making funny faces at Tristan when Banner wasn't looking, causing him to laugh and Banner to become "distracted"

Whatever.

I leaned against the wall opposite of the door that Tristan was behind, running a hand through my hair. That was when I head the footsteps.

It was Tony, Hawkeye, and two other people who I've seen before. One was a guy who looked as if he was in his late teens or early twenties. He towered over both Tony and Hawkeye at around 6'4. He had pale blond hair, slicked back and icy, cold blue eyes that made me shiver just looking at them. His muscles were visible through his tight white tee shirt and his whole appearance reminded you of one of those men from a Bruce Willis Die Hard movie. And despite looking so young, there was something in his eyes that made you feel as if he was a lot older then he seemed, but maybe that's just me being paranoid. The girl next to him was a lot shorter then him but still pretty tall, around 5'8 and equally as tough looking with dark brown, wavy hair cut choppily just above her shoulders and hard, stone grey eyes. She was pale and had an athletic build and what looked like a permanent frown set into her mouth. An old scar stretched its way horizontally from the right side of her nose across her cheek.

The whole lot of them didn't even notice me at all, walking straight past the hallway that I was in with Tony leading the way, chattering about the Avengers and what not. It looked like everyone was in their own little world, completely ignoring Tony and looking around curiously, except for Hawkeye that is, who was cracking his knuckles impatiently.

I wonder if these were the new recruits everyone was going on about.

Probably.

**Review my munchkins! Special thanks to ****Lupin fan1 and Zero's obsession who were the winners of my contest but no worries, the contest is still open and there will be more new OCs. If you still want to submit a character, then go ahead and do it! ****Again, thanks so much for staying with me, I know not updating for this long really sucks but now I'm back :)**

**StarViky**


	15. Another Air Vent Mission

**Hey guys so I told you I'd be updating more during spring break :D So here's another chapter for you!**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Haha yeah :)**

**Honey-Bee128 (Guest)- Yeah I finally updated and as for Sammy and Jarred…you'll just have to wait and see *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Zero's obsession- Oh my gosh sexy tumblr boys are my weakness ;) haha**

**MorWolfMor****- Yeah I'm so excited to be writing more Sammy/Jarred Jenny/Tristan stuff but omg throwing Adam into the mix is just going to be so much fun writing *hint hint* love triangle *cough cough* and yeah I'm still planning on having another OC come in so if you submitted a character then you're fine :)**

**LianaDare8- The new recruits are pretty scary but I dunno about being mean…maybe…maybe not :P**

**kitcatblack123- Thanks for entering the contest. Good luck and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Lupin fan1- You're welcome :) and thank YOU for submitting in a really bad ass character and yeah omg Die Hard movies are so awesome I love Bruce Willis, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Sammy's POV**

I winced as Dr. Banner dabbed the day old cuts on my face with some sort of antiseptic, wrinkling my nose at the sting, "Is this really necessary?" I pouted, "It stings and smells like alcohol."

"Well if you hadn't face planted in the middle of a battle and cut your face on the floor inside the Sphinx we would have this problem," tutted Banner as if face planting inside the Sphinx was a completely normal thing to do.

Jenny, Tristan, and Jarred all snickered and I stuck out my tongue at them.

"There, all done," Banner tossed the cotton balls covered in whatever it was that he dabbed my face with in the trash and stood up, "Now don't go smacking your face on any more floors or walls until your cuts are completely healed okay."

I groaned as everyone else cackled in the background and Banner chuckled, "Why are you being such a sarcastic butt, did Tony break into your stash of chocolate bars again?"

"Maybe," and with that Banner disappeared out of the doors of the hospital wing, his lab coat billowing behind him.

I ran a hand through my hair as I jumper off the hospital bed, stretching, "So what was it you wanted to tell us Jenny, you seemed like you had discovered where all the ships in the Bermuda Triangle disappeared to but then Banner walked in and you completely shut up."

"Oh yeah, what was it you need to say?" Tristan turned to look at Jenny along with the rest of us and she smirked.

"Hawkeye's back from his mission, and he brought along a few new recruits."

Well it's not the secret of the Bermuda Triangle but it's good enough.

**Jarred's POV**

I took another bite of the sandwich I was having for breakfast as I listened to Jenny describe what the new recruits looked like. After Jenny had dropped the bomb that Hawkeye was back, we had headed off to the penthouse kitchen for some breakfast considering none of us had eaten yet.

"And I never even got their names, I mean I don't think they even saw me because they didn't go down the hallway I was in, they just walked past the corridor when I saw them," Jenny bit into a omelet that Tristan had kindly made for her, shrugging her shoulders, "But I guess we'll meet them soon enough, right?"

Sammy wiped her hands with a napkin after finishing off what I concluded was her seventh cinnamon poptart and chugged down the last of her milk, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go find them."

She stood up and Jenny shook her head, "I don't think we should do that, if Tony didn't introduce us to them yet then there must be a good reason. If we just go barging in demanding to meet the new recruits he'll think we're crazy."

"Who says we have to 'barge in'" Sammy made quotes in the air with her fingers, "No one will ever know we saw them. I just want to know what we're gonna be dealing with now that we have more people here."

"But how can we do that without everyone knowing we saw them?" asked Tristan curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah Sammy, what are you on about?"

Sammy just smirked and walked out of the room, giving us no choice but to follow her.

**Sammy's POV**

I stopped by the gym to ask if Adam and Mars wanted to take a break from their training to come with us to see the new recruits but they kindly declined, saying something about how Mars wanted to beat Tristan's pull up record.

After that I skipped down the hallways, entering my room and pulling the door open wider for everyone else to file in.

"Why are we in here," I turned my back on Jarred, Tristan, and Jenny, ignoring their confused stares as I skipped to the end of the room and stood up on a chair that was propped up next to the wall. From that height, I lifted the little door on the air vent and pulled it out, setting it down on the floor.

"We," I turned around to face everyone, "Are going to crawl through those vents to where ever Tony and the new recruits are so we can see them without getting caught."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

I wasn't kidding.

**Steve Roger's POV**

Tony, me, and the two new recruits, Eleanor and Ludwig, were all sitting in Tony's office on the top floor while Tony babbled on cheerily about the Junior Avengers Initiative and about the training they'll receive. He also gave a detailed account on what had happened during the missions where we got the last two gems and talked a great deal about Thanos and his evil plot.

I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't pay attention very much and took to staring out of the window for entertainment because all of what Tony was saying was just review for me. I admired the elaborate patterns that the raindrops created on the glass windows, but my ears perked up as I heard something.

"Fuck, you stepped on finger you faggot!"

"Sorry!"

They were hasty whispers but looking around, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Tony didn't seem to hear the whispers because he was still cheerfully talking while the two new recruits only half listened to him, paying more interest to the rain out side just like I had been doing.

I guess it was just my imagination.

**Sammy's POV**

I couldn't help but let out a snort when Tristan punched Jarred in the side for stepping on his finger because the air vent was so cramped that the four of us could barley squish in together and Tristan's punch was more of a shove with his fist because he couldn't pull it back far enough due to the small space we were in.

Jenny shushed both of the boys by slapping them on the arms with her hand, again this movement was half hearted because we were all so cramped in the air vent, "Shut up, do you guys _want_ us to get caught?"

"Sorry," both boys coursed and I hid a giggle behind my hand.

"Mr. Stark's office is just up ahead Sammy. Both new recruits, Ludwig and Eleanor are also in the room along with Captain Rogers."

_Ludwig and Eleanor, so that's what their names are_, "Alright thanks Jarvis."

With great difficulty, we all crawled forward on our bellies, probably looking like caterpillars shimmying up a tree or something. It took us a good two minutes to get to the vent where Tony's office was, despite it only being a few feet away.

But despite how long it took, we managed to finally make it. Gazing down the vent, the first person I saw was Steve, who was leaning against the far wall, staring out the window looking relatively bored. Then my gaze found Tony who had his back to us and was chattering away like a hyper young child who drank their mother's cup of coffee in the morning.

Then I spotted what I assumed where the two new recruits. _Holy Voldemort's nipple._ Jenny was right about Ludwig and how his size could rival big foot. The blond over grown teenage/man child in question was sitting on a leather chair that seemed to be way too small to accompany someone of his height and weight. The muscles in Ludwig's biceps and chest threatened to rip his shirt open any time now and his dark jeans made his long legs look even longer, and this was just him _sitting_. He was well over six feet with pale blond hair that was slicked back and cold, icy blue eyes that made goose bumps pop up along my skin just looking at him. He was easily twice my size and could probably crush my skull I his hands without even trying. But the worst part was that when I was staring at him, he turned his gaze away from the window and onto the wall right behind Tony, the wall that contained the air vent that we were behind. And even though I knew he couldn't see us, I still felt a bit uneasy when he stared at the air vent with a frown on his face, as if he _knew _we were there or something.

Eleanor was sitting in the leather chair next to him, with a sort of scowl on her face, as if she'd want to be any where but here, listening to Tony ramble on. Her skin was so pale it was practically transparent but that's just me being over dramatic. He hair was just above her shoulders, cut choppily as if she had quickly whacked it off with a knife or something and her grey eyes were stormy and clouded over, much like the rain clouds outside. Despite the fact that she was sitting, she still looked a lot taller then me, with a slender, athletic build and long legs clad in cargo pants and beat up leather combat boots.

Over all, both new recruits were more or less very intimidating, if not down right frightening, and I felt a strange sort of prickle of excitement at the thought of meeting them, because their tough image and brutality would be a great addition to the team.

"So I'll give you guys the night to settle in and tomorrow you'll be meeting with General Fury, he's the man who runs this joint," I rolled my eyes at Tony's wording of Fury, "But I think it's about time I introduce you guys to the rest of the team you'll be working with from now on."

My eyes widened in horror. _Shit._

Everyone in the room started to make their way out, led by Tony, "I'm pretty sure they'll be in the kitchen having breakfast by now."

Steve was the last one out of the room, shutting the door on his way. I turned to see the panicked faces of Jenny, Tristan, and Jarred, "We need to move if we're gonna make it to the kitchen before them."

"Yeah let's go."

I was the first one to shimmy back, followed by Jarred, and then Jenny, and then Tristan. I crawled on my belly as fast as I could, feeling beads of sweat drop down the side of my face, "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"No I feel it too," panted Jenny from behind me, "Jarvis what's going on?"

"The heaters have been turned on because the rooms are getting cold due to the rain outside."

"Well turn it off, it's like an oven in here."

"I have no control over that I'm afraid, Mr. Stark requested that all the heaters to be turned on."

_Fuck_.

The air in here was getting hotter by the second and now the vents itself were starting to burn up as well, making it difficult to move because my hands kept burning every time I touched the vents to crawl.

"Jarvis, where to now?"

"Turn right in about ten feet."

Sweat was now freely pouring down my face as I turned the corner. The palms of my hands now burned every time I moved foreword and I could feel blisters forming through the pain. After what seemed like ages only it was just a few short minutes, I finally reached the vent that led into my room. I practically threw my self out, landing awkwardly on the floor and hitting my butt on the corner of my bedside table, but I was out of the heat and that was what mattered.

I stood up, legs wobbling and moved out of the way for everyone else to come out. I wrinkled my nose as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were extremely pink and my hair was clinging to my sweaty forehead. My shirt was tight on my body and drenched in sweat and I had a bunch of blisters already on the palms of my hands and the inside of my forearms.

I piled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun and secured it with an elastic as I turned around to survey the room. Jenny was red faced and panting as she turned her hands over, trying to see all the damage that had been caused and Jarred and Tristan were in similar states.

"Um..." I spoke through my panting, "We have to get to the kitchen."

Everyone looked up and the room was silent for a total of two seconds before Jarred broke the silence, "Fuck."

After that, we practically broke down my bedroom door as we sprinted out with Jenny leading the way since I still had no idea how to get to the kitchen. We skid around the corner and decided to take the stairs since the elevator was taking too long. Our stomping footsteps echoed as we ran through the door and sprinted down the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Jenny kicked the door open and we all threw ourselves in, panting and sweating harder then when we had come out of the air vent. My bun had come undone sometime when we ran and now my hair stood up, tangled and windblown and I was pretty sure my face was redder then a tomato. I grabbed the side of the counter to keep from falling over and pulled my self up, surveying the room.

Everyone was staring at us.

And by everyone, I literally mean _everyone_. Dr. Banner and Dr. Newton had come up from the lab along with Jane and Darcy. Thor had taken a break from his training along with Adam and Mars who were staring at us curiously. Pepper had been talking on the phone but stopped once we entered the room and her jaw dropped at our appearance. Steve just looked confused and Tony...well Tony looked like he was about to pee because he was laughing so hard.

Eleanor looked as if she was holding in a chuckle because she looked really amused and Ludwig was giving each of us a sort of calculating stare as if he was sizing us up. His gaze settled on me and I became just the tiniest bit uncomfortable when he started to chuckle.

"These are the rest of the team members I take it?" he asked and I furrowed my brow, trying to place where his accent was from. It sounded like German, considering his name was _Ludwig. _

Tony stopped laughing long enough to nod, "Yeah, okay so," he tried to compose himself, "Sammy, Jenny, Jarred and Tristan," Tony pointed to each of us as he spoke, "This is Ludwig Wolfstein and Eleanor Creed, Ludwig and Eleanor, this is the rest of the team you'll be working with."

**Jenny's POV**

It was silent for a little while after Tony introduced us and I ran a hand through my windswept locks, trying to tame it to no avail. Sammy was the one to break the ice, as usual.

"Um hey, I'm Sammy! I like poptarts and long romantic walks to the fridge," She ran up to Ludwig and Eleanor, tripping over something invisible on the way there and stumbling, "It's nice to meet you guys!"

That pretty much broke the tension in the room and we all sort of followed Sammy to introduce ourselves. Mars came up to me, bumping my shoulder with hers, "What the hell happened?"

"Someone turned on the heater," I grumbled and she let out a dry chuckle.

"I'm actually glad I didn't come for once."

"Lucky duck."

**Whoop I told you guys I'd update soon and I'm actually proud of myself that I kept that promise haha so leave a comment telling me what you thought and what you want to see happen next ;)**

**StarViky**


	16. Training Sessions

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! I would have posted this yesterday but I was on set filming for the show New Girl, I do like background and stuff and I got to meet the star Zoe Deschanel or however you spell her name and it was really cool and I got home around like 9 and I was so tired so yeah sorry. And oh my gosh guys this is the longest chapter I've written yet, crazy right :)**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Yeah Sammy is all about great first impressions haha, thanks!**

**LianaDare8- Omg wow I'm glad my story makes you laugh so much haha**

**Zero's obsession- Haha yeah Ludwig is pretty badass and I can't wait to write more about his past :)**

**MorWolfMor- Hmmm maybe Tony did know they were in the air vents…maybe he didn't…*wink wink***

**Lupin fan1- Haha thank you so much :)**

**ChairmanMeow1409- Ugh yeah I know you go through all that trouble to do something romantic for your fridge and it pays you back by not having and food *sighs***

**Honey-Bee128 (Guest)- Haha thanks so much :)**

**Guest- Thank you so much :)**

**Wrockstar4- WELL DON'T DIE LAUGHING YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED READING MY STORY TIL THE END BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE *hot wires an ambulance car and takes you to the emergency room***

**Konri Kari- Thank you :)**

**Sammy's POV**

"Watch yourself Jenny!" I yelled as I dived over the wreckage of some run down building for cover. A near by building exploded, showering me with debris. I flicked my hair out of my eyes, gazing over the wreckage I was hiding behind to get a good look at the street in front of me.

I pressed the com link in my ear that connected me to the rest of the team, "The streets are clear from the south border, how're you doing Jarred?"

"It's all clear up west. Mars?"

"The north bound side is clear as well. Ludwig, how's the east border look?"

"There are only about half a dozen, maybe less Titans but you should be able to make it across, I'll cover you from the roof Sammy."

I turned to Jenny and she nodded, cocking her gun, "I'm watching your back, go Sammy."

Nodding, in one swift motion I jumped over the concrete barrier, separating me from the rest of the street and sprinted across the side walk, making my way down the street.

"Sammy, 9 o'clock!" It was Tristan who yelled that, and I looked left just in time to see a Titan dive for me, arms out.

I shot the beast straight in the head, sprinting past it. I jumped over a fallen mail box and crouched behind a car that had swerved off the street, "How's it looking out there guys?"

"The target we're supposed to retrieve is about a block away from where you are Sammy, if you go through that building across the street from you and get out the back door, it'll save you some time."

Gazing past the car, I spotted the building I was supposed to run through, "The brick one with the door blown off its hinges?"

"That's the one," it was Eleanor who confirmed my question this time. There were four Titans patrolling near that building but if I sprinted, I could make it past them when their backs were turned, "You run on my signal alright?"

"Yeah, got it."

I got ready to sprint, edging my way past the cover of the car, "Right about...now! Move Sammy!"

Without wasting another second, I sprinted past the car, jumping over some random debris that littered the street and avoiding the fire that was consumed part of the side walk to the right of me.

Twenty feet away...ten...five...the door was so close but that was when I heard something that sounded like a mix between a yell of surprise and anger. The Titans had spotted me.

Before they could get close to me, I saw out of the corner of my eye a bullet go through two of their heads. Ludwig, who was on the roof of the building behind me had shot them down, "Nice one!"

I sprinted up the concrete steps and into the building, hearing the rest of the Titans fall to their death behind me.

I wasted no time while I was in the building, jumping over the over turned tables and furniture and avoiding the bigger fires that were spreading through out the room.

"Turn left up ahead and head into the kitchen, there's a back door just beyond that," Tristan spoke into my ear and I nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see me.

I ran through the door way and into the kitchen and my eyes widened. Five large Titans stood at the end, guarding the back door and I felt my heart thud in my chest. They hadn't noticed me yet, which was good.

"Sammy where the hell are you!? Time's running out did you stop for a snack?"

I slowly backed out of the door way, keeping my eyes on that Titans at the end of the room, "Sammy answer us, where are you?"

"There are Titans guarding the back door, but I think I can take them."

"How many are there?" It was Jarred.

"Five."

"Alright hold on, Ludwig is on his way."

"There isn't even time," I hissed, "I'll just take them out myself."

"Sammy there's five of them and one of you, just wait, Ludwig is almost there."

I pulled out a gun from each holster on my waist and took aim, shooting. Two Titans dropped to the floor, dead, "God damn it Samantha! I told you to wait!"

I took aim again and shot, killing another Titan, three down, two to go. With a strangled roar, one of the Titans dived at me and I ducked, sliding across the tile floor and into the tiny, cramped kitchen.

I shot blindly and judging by the grunt I heard I must have hit one of them. The Titan by the door way dropped to the floor, clutching his leg that I had shot and I took this opportunity to run past him, jumping through the back door.

"You alright!?"

"I'm fine," I grunted, sprinting away from the building, trying to put as much distance between those Titans and me.

"There's the building, about fifty meters to your left."

I skid on my heals to a stop, looking around. I spotted the building that the target was located in, an old warehouse with large wooden doors that were practically falling off due to old age. But there was something...off about it. The entire street was deserted, which seemed a bit strange, at least to me.

I shook my head, "Something's wrong...this is too easy."

"What do you mean? The warehouse is _right_ _there,_" Jarred scoffed. What the hell was his problem?

"No Sammy's right," it was Mars who backed me up, "It's too quiet. Something's not right."

I started to jog towards the old warehouse, taking extra caution as I looked out for more Titans, "Can I get some back up? Just incase."

"What you can take on five Titans without breaking a sweat but you need back up just to go into an old warehouse? You're better then that Sammy."

I stopped in my tracks, "Is there something you want to say Jarred because if you do stop beating around the bush like a little bitch and just tell me."

"You guys! Now really isn't the time to argue. Let's just get the target and finish this mission already," Jenny interrupted.

"Whatever."

Mars and Eleanor ran up to me from across the street and fell into step next to me, "You're right? There is something off," Eleanor whispered as we reached the doors of the warehouse.

"Can you feel anything?" I asked curiously.

"It'll take me a minute," Eleanor furrowed her brow.

"I'll watch your back," Mars took a few steps back and two balls of fire sprouted in the palms of her hand.

Eleanor turned back towards the wooden doors and set both hands on it, shutting her eyes. I don't think I've mentioned it before, but Eleanor can control shadows and darkness. She can bend people's shadows to her will, giving her control over other peoples actions which I think is pretty bad ass. She can also sense if other people are nearby using their shadows and light as guides. It's pretty confusing mumbo jumbo to me when she tried to explain how she did it but I trusted her abilities.

"You were right," Eleanor opened her eyes, "There's atleast two dozen, maybe more Titans in their guarding the target. We'll need all the back up we can get."

Now I know why it was so quiet out here, because everyone was in the warehouse, guarding the target. Duh...pat on the back for you Sammy.

"Alright, set up a perimeter around the warehouse while we catch up to you guys," commanded Adam and we all nodded, forgetting once again that he couldn't see us.

"I'll take the back entrance," offered Eleanor, running around to the back of the building.

"There's a window on the east side," I told Mars, "I'll go through there."

She nodded, "I'll stay up here at the front."

I gave her a nod before I turned and ran around the old warehouse. There were boxes and boxes piled high that led up to a smashed window at the top. Looks like I wasn't the first one here apparently.

I put both guns back into the holsters by my waist as I climbed up the boxes, taking care not to slip and face plant. Now really was not the time to fool around.

I managed to get to the top of the boxes with out any trouble and reached the broken window. Looking through, I felt dread start to creep back into the pit of my stomach because the warehouse was _full_ of Titans.

I spotted the "target" that we were supposed to safely acquire. It was a package wrapped in brown paper, about the size of the palm of my hand. It was sitting on a mantle in the middle of the room, surrounded by Titan guards.

"Who has the best view of the warehouse?" It was Adam who asked.

"I do." I whispered into the ear piece, "The target is in the center of the room on a mantle surrounded by about half a dozen guards. There's six Titans patrolling the front doors and another six patrolling the back. There's a couple others just making their way around the room, I'm pretty sure they're watching the windows."

"Is there any way to get in without being caught?"

I took another good look around the warehouse, trying to find something I had missed, "There's a skylight at the very center of the ceiling. I think I can get on the roof and get through there if you guys distract the enemy."

"Sounds like a plan," it was Jenny who agreed.

"Alright Sammy, get to the roof and on my signal drop out of the skylight and get the package. After the target is secure, we blow up the warehouse."

"What the hell is it with you and blowing shit up Tristan?"

"Look who's talking Sammy, you where the one who made the oven explode last night trying to cook the chicken."

"That was an _accident_"

"Guys, now really isn't the time to argue," interrupted Jenny...again, "Okay, so I'll go through the front doors with Adam and Tristan and we'll distract the guards at the front. Eleanor, Jarred, and Jenny, you guys will burst through the back door and take out the Titans patrolling the back and Ludwig, you'll head straight to the package and take out the enemy guarding it. Once the package is in clear, Sammy will drop down, grab it and we'll all get out. Then we'll blow up the rest of the Titans still in the building. Everyone got it?"

We all gave some sort if murmur of agreement and got ready to go into battle, "On my mark, and...now!"

I heard the front and back doors both slam open but I didn't stay to see what happened. I flicked my bangs out of my eyes and climbed up yet another box, stretching to reach the roof but it was no use, I was to short.

I let out an angry sort of huff as I took another step back on the crate, hearing it groan beneath my weight. Way to make a girl feel fat.

I ran and leaped up, hands out stretched just as the crate gave away and broke. My finger tips just barley scrapped the roof but that was all that I needed. Readjusting my grip, I hauled myself up and rolled onto the roof on my back, panting.

Oh sweet success.

I made my way to the skylight and glanced down onto the battle scene.

Mars was near the front entrance, chucking balls of fire and Adam was close by, throwing shards if ice at the Titans. A little ways off, Tristan had both of his swords out and was slicing Titans left and right. An arm off one, a stab straight through the chest on another, beheading someone else.

Near the back entrance, I spotted Jarred because his fiery red hair immediately caught my attention. He had on a pair of really bad ass over sized night-vision goggles and had two guns out just like I usually did, shooting Titans left and right. Jenny had a gun in her hands as well a little ways away from Jarred, a determined look on her face as she shot the Titans running towards her.

Eleanor was probably the most interesting to watch. Whenever a Titan ran towards her, she would flick her wrist up and use their shadow to send them flying across the room. Other times their bones would twist at odd angles, snapping, and they would simply collapse, dead. I shivered, averting my vision to the center of the room where Ludwig was happily smashing heads together.

He punched a Titan in the face and it flew back a good ten feet before falling over. Besides having super strength, Ludwig was also capable of telepathy, which really freaked me out a bit because I thought of the most inappropriate things at times. Not only that, but he also had super speed, which just sucked big time because some one of his size shouldn't be allowed to be so agile and swift. That made him an even bigger of an opponent, making me grateful that he was on our side.

Ludwig sped past Titans, punching and throwing them across the room and I snapped out of whatever daze I was and got ready to drop down into the warehouse. I opened the sky light and planted my feet firmly on the roof before I reached in, trying to grab the near by rope that was tied to one of the beams supporting the ceiling.

Come on...just a little farther. Almost there.

I grinned in triumph as my fingers finally wrapped around the thick rope and I pulled it towards me. I gave it a good few tugs, making sure it would support my weight. When I was sure that it wouldn't snap just like that stupid crate had, I threw my legs through the skylight, having them dangle over the ware house and gripped the rope tighter in my hands, getting ready to jump. Now all I needed to wait for was the signal.

**Jarred's POV**

I shot countless Titans after Titans as I worked with Jenny and Eleanor to clear the back of the warehouse in case we needed a quick escape. I was fuming actually, so my attacks were a lot more forceful then I realized, all because of Sammy.

Just that fact that she directly threw herself into danger without a second thought made my blood boil. For some reason she chose to ignore my warning and just dived head in into a kitchen full of Titans knowing fully well that she wouldn't be able to take them all on.

And I admit, even though she came out of that back door alive and unscathed, it still pissed me off to see her so damn happy despite almost _dying_. I don't even know why it was bothering me so much, I mean the only reason I care that she's so reckless is because she's endangering the team. That's all.

It's not like I have..._feelings_ for her or anything.

No, definitely not.

"Alright Sammy, you're clear to go. Grab that package and let's get the hell out of here."

"Alright, here I go!"

I shot another Titan straight through the skull and looked up just in time to see Sammy jump right through the skylight, clinging to a rope as she plummeted down at fifty miles an hour.

My heart actually caught in my throat as I watched her fall, almost as if it were in slow motion. The rope held her though, and she flew through the air, using her sneakers to slow her fall, skidding across the floor, some how not loosing her balance and falling over.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding when I realized she was finally safe and returned to fighting the Titans.

Like I said, no personal feelings there.

None what so ever.

_Liar._

**Sammy's POV**

I threw the rope I had been clinging to and snatched the package off of the pedestal it was resting on, "I got it guys! Let's get out of here!"

I clutched the package in my left hand and pulled out a gun in my right hand, shooting a nearby Titan heading towards me, "Jarred, Eleanor, and Jenny, get out the back door and make your way around the block towards Pine Street," I heard Tristan's voice over the com link, "Ludwig and Sammy, follow the rest of us out the front, this place is gonna blow in fifteen seconds!"

I sprinted out with Ludwig behind me, willing my feet to move faster. After I made it out the front doors, Ludwig quickly slammed them shut and we sprinted away as fast as we could, catching up with the others. The loud _boom _behind us alerted me that the building had exploded but I didn't bother to look back as I continued to run down the street.

It was only that we were two blocks away down on Pine Street that we all slowed to a stop once we met up with everyone else. I saw my whole team in front of me, tired, sweaty, and covered in dirt and blood but smiling nonetheless.

"Did you get it?"

I held up the brown paper package, smiling from ear to ear, "Oh yeah. I got it."

"Stimulation R47 complete. Mission: success," a robotic voice spoke from what felt like the sky. Suddenly the run down buildings, dark sky, cracked side walks, and over turned wreckage all disappeared. We were no longer on "Pine Street" but instead a large room covered from floor to ceiling in metal.

It was the stimulation room that we had had our first "mission" together as a team.

Doors opened from somewhere on the wall and out came Tony, Steve, Hawkeye, Dr. Banner, and Director Fury, all who were smiling.

"Congratulations on completing your first training assignment as a team. You work well together," it was Fury who congratulated us, and he had on a sort of smirk/bitch I'm fabulous smile across his face.

I looked at the sweaty and relieved faces of my team members and then the proud and smiling faces of the rest of the actual Avengers and I felt my face break out into a grin.

This was where I belonged. No doubt about it.

**Wow this turned out a lot longer then I expected, so yeah review and tell me what you thought! OH AND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE I'M A CURIOUS BASTARD! Okay so I was looking at the traffic stats for this story and it said that I have viewers all the way out in Ireland and the United Kingdom and Australia reading this and I was like wow that's so cool because I live in America and so do like half of the viewers reading this story (according to the traffic stats its not like I stalk you guys or anything omg) and so yeah I'm not trying to be creepy but where are you guys from? Because I've always wanted to go to Ireland and the UK and the fact that some of you guys live there is really cool :)**

**StarViky**


	17. Ludwig's Secret

**School is so horrible oh my gosh it's like Satan's little minions trying to recruit me to the dark side. The other day my science teacher (who's head of Satan's minion army) took a cute little fluffy white baby mouse who could barley walk and threw it into the cage of his stupid lizard. The whole class watched the poor guy's head being ripped off and eaten I seriously think I'm scarred for life. My science teacher is like the Hitler of mice omg so anyways.**

AriRee (Guest)- Colorado sounds like a lot of fun actually I've always wanted to visit so I think you're a lucky ducky. Thanks for reviewing :)

Lupin fan1- YOU LIVE IN FLORIDA HOLY CRAP HARRY POTTER THEME PARK WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER HAVE YOU EVER BEEN THERE OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'VE ALWAY WANTED TO LIVE IN FLORIDA OH MY GOSH! Omg I'm so glad you like the way I wrote Eleanor and that thing you said about Ludwig being a German version of Steve holy crap it's such a coincidence because of this chapter so read read read :D

frostdragon64- YAY YOU'RE BACK! I was starting to think you had lost interest in my fanfic or something. I know exactly how you mean about being busy, it sucks :/ Thanks for reading though, enjoy the chapter :)

Anime-GuardianAngel- Woooo USA buddies and yes home of the idiots XD and holy crap Jarred get your shit together Sammy won't wait around forever ;)

MorWolfMor- North Carolina? Sounds awesome! Thanks for reviewing :)

Zero's obsession- YOU'RE FROM THE UK PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISNT SOME SORT OF JOKE YOUR ACCENT YOUR HOME TOWN HARRY POTTER HOGWARTS ENGLISH BREAKFAST TEA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CAN I PLEASE COME LIVE WITH YOU OH MY GOD I'LL VACUME YOUR HOUSE OR SOMETHING OMG OMG OMG

RapunzelInTheSnow- THANKS SO MUCH AND YOU'RE FROM THE UK I LOVE YOU AND YOUR AMAZING ACCENT OMG

Tokidoki-Twilight- Gahhh thanks you're epic too!

Sammy's POV  
  
Everyone filtered out of the training room, one by one and Jenny and I were one of the last few left. When we finally reached the door, I felt something…no someone push me aside, rudely might I add, and I stumbled back into the door frame.

"Watch where you're going Sammy," sneered Jarred and my eyes widened as he stalked past me.

"What's his problem?" asked Jenny as she helped me from up off the floor and I shrugged, rubbing my shoulder.

"No idea."

Jarred's POV

"Move over man," I maneuvered around Tristan and walked past him down the hall, hearing foot steps behind me.

"Hey Jarred, dude," It was Tristan, "Hold up man."

"What? What's up with you?" I skid in my tracks and turned around to face Tristan, waiting for him to answer.

"Um, I think the real question is what's up with you? Why did you push Sammy aside like that?"

I ignored him, turning around continuing to my room, "I have no idea what you're talking about," I called back.

I'm pretty sure he muttered something along the lines of, "That's bullshit" but I was too angry to care.  
**  
Sammy's POV**

I walked down the hall, running a hand through my wet hair. I had spent a good half an hour under the hot water in the shower contemplating what I had done to make Jarred act the way he did. So far all I had come up with was me burning his waffles yesterday morning or maybe me disobeying his orders about fighting those Titans in the kitchen during training. But he couldn't really be upset over that could he, I mean, I beat the Titans...so why was he so mad?

I trudged into the kitchen, cracking my knuckles anxiously at the thought of seeing Jarred again, but the kitchen was empty. Shrugging, I pulled open the cabinet and grabbed a box of cinnamon poptarts. Just then, the kitchen door creaked open and in walked in Clint, dressed in casual jeans and a plain grey tee shirt. It was a big difference from his usual training attire I always saw him in.

"Hey Clint," I waved and he nodded at me.

"Hello Sammy, great job in training."

"Thanks," I plopped down at the island table and ripped open a packet of pop tarts, watching Clint curiously as he bustled around the kitchen, "What are you making?"

"Tea. Do you want some?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Yeah sure."

Clint set the kettle and then turned around and plopped on the island next to me, "So what's wrong?"

I swallowed a bite of the pastry, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, something's wrong. By now you would have made a Hunger Games reference or called me Katniss or something yet you're sitting here all quiet. Something's obviously happened."

My eyes widened slightly and I shrugged, "It's just...Jarred."

"Ahh," Clint nodded, "Teenage love. I remember the days," Clint gazed up at the ceiling with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I looked up too, "What are you looking at?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Okay"

**Tony's POV**

I gulped down some more coffee as I studied the codes that popped up on the monitor when suddenly there was an obnoxious beep coming from the speakers and attracting everyone's attention.

I slid backwards on the wheels of the rolling chair and typed in some coordinates into the computer, "Oi! Banner I think we've got a hit."

Dr. Banner ran up with a clip board in his hands and studied the screen with a furrowed brow, "The gamma radiations are coming from two different locations. That's odd."

"That means that the scanners have picked up the locations of two different gems?"

Dr. Banner nodded, "Yeah, it looks like it. What now?"

"I guess the Avengers have to assemble again."

Dr. Banner ran out of the lab, calling over his shoulder, "I'll go alert the others."

I nodded and turned back to the screen furrowing my brow, "Something's not right."

**Jenny's POV**

I laced up my sneakers and stood up, stretching, "So where are the gems located?"

Sammy pulled her long hair up into a pony tail, "Clint told me one of them is supposedly in Italy and the other is in Poland."

"Italy _and_ Poland?" I felt my eyes light up, "Wow, I've always wanted to go there!"

"To Italy or to Poland?" asked Sammy.

"Both! There's so many historic landmarks that I'd love to visit-"

"Not to mention all the great food," Sammy cut in.

"And just imagine all the amazing things I could experience-"

"And all the hot guys."

"And the new cultures I could learn about-"

"And foreign candy."

"And all the books I could study from-"

"And all the cute clothes I could get."

"I'm so excited!" we said at the same time then burst into a series of giggles.

Mars walked in, throwing the door open, "Tony wants us all on the roof," she told us and we both nodded, following her out.

**Tony's POV**

"The gamma signals are the strongest in Italy, but there's also some weird ones coming from Poland that we need to investigate as well, so we'll be splitting up into two teams."

Everybody nodded to show their understanding, "So Capsicle and I will be taking Jarred, Adam, Jenny, and Eleanor to Rome with us and the rest of you," I nodded at Sammy, Mars, Ludwig, and Tristan, "Will be going with Clint to investigate the activities taking place in Poland.

Sammy raised her hand, "Um, I thought you were going to Italy...not Rome."

"Rome is in Italy," sighed Jenny and Sammy blushed.

"Right, I knew that."

I chuckled, "Any other questions?"

"Um yeah," spoke up Mars, "Where in Poland are we going."

I felt dread crawl into the pit of my stomach which was weird since I never dreaded anything, but I had been hoping that it was Clint to tell his team where the possible location of the gem was and not me, "You'll be going to the ruins of the concentration camp Auschwitz-Birkenau."

Mars's eyes widened along with Sammy's and Tristan's and it was quiet for a good minute as they processed the information. Ludwig on the other hand had a cool look across his features, as if it didn't really make a difference to him and Clint had on his poker face.

It was Sammy who finally spoke up, "You mean we're going to the sight of the largest concentration camp in World War 2 where over a million innocent people lost their lives?"

I couldn't help it, I glanced at Ludwig quickly but his expression was the same, even look as before, "Yeah, that's right," Sammy opened her mouth but I cut her off before she could say anything else, "We need to move now because if we found the location of the next two gems then Thanos's men must have as well."

I turned and ran into the jet followed by the rest of my team, "Good luck everyone!"

There was only one final thought in my mind as I started the jet and flew off, thinking about Sammy, Mars, and Tristan. They didn't know about Ludwig.  
**  
Sammy's POV**

It was quiet in the jet for a good thirty minutes, and it wasn't a comfortable silence either, more of an anxious silence. Nobody had really wanted to say anything about the location we were going to, but I'm sure we were all dreading it, I know I was.

Ludwig was the only one who looked indifferent about going to Auschwitz. He looked as if he was making a trip to the grocery store and not the sight of where thousands of Jews had been brutally murdered, I don't know why but it caused me to feel a twinge of annoyance, as if all those deaths hadn't affected him in the slightest way possible. I mean even though he's like...what 18? He wasn't alive back during World War 2, none of us were, maybe that's why it doesn't bother him that much? Maybe he didn't really learn that much about World War 2 when he was in school. Did he ever go to school in the first place?

It suddenly hit me, and when I say suddenly I really do mean suddenly that I didn't really know anything about Ludwig. Nothing at all. Only that he had a somewhat faint German accent and that was a fierce fighter. But besides that...nothing.

"I don't know why going to Poland is affecting you all so much," Ludwig spoke up out of nowhere, breaking the stony silence with his deep voice. I looked away from the window I was gazing out of and onto Ludwig. He was casually lounging in his seat, his long legs stretched out in front of him and both muscular arms crossed over his chest. Perfectly relaxed.

"It's just the history behind Auschwitz that's getting to us," I told him, "But I am curious as to why it doesn't mean anything to you."

"Well you're wrong," he snapped and his smooth voice changed so quickly that I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"What?"

"You're wrong," he repeated again, more carefully composed this time, "You have no idea what Auschwitz means to me."

"Then tell us," suggested Mars lightly and I bit my lip.

Tristan looked up as well, showing that he was also curious with Ludwig's relations to the concentration camp.

"I..." for once, Ludwig looked at loss for words. He glanced up to the cock pit where Clint was stationed, flying the jet and shrugged, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say anything. Fury didn't tell me if I could mention my past or—"

"You can tell them anything you want," Clint called back, "It's your past and no one's responsible for it but you, trust me I know the feeling."

Ludwig turned back to face the curious gazes of Mars, Tristan, and I and nodded, "Well then I suppose I should tell you before we get there."

"We won't judge you," said Mars lightly.

"Yeah we've all fucked up in the past," I said and Tristan nodded.

"Alright then. It all started when I was 17 years old...back in 1941."

**Jenny's POV**

I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window and closed my eyes, feeling slightly nauseous at being so high up in the air. I don't care what anybody says about this stupid jet being safe, flying over a hundred miles per hour would kill us all if something went wrong.

My stomach somersaulted at the thought of us crashing and I let out a groan, holding my stomach.

"You don't like flying?" chuckled Adam from next to me as I took a deep breath, trying so keep myself from hyperventilating.

"Not really, I've always hated heights since I was a kid," I looked over to see Adam smiling goofily at me and I huffed, "It's not _funny_!"

He chucked, shaking his head, no doubt holding in uncontrollable laughter, "It's just that with all you've been through, fighting aliens and all these missions. You can go through all that with out freaking out yet when it comes to flying—"

I let out a groan, "I'd very much rather fight a thousand aliens then fly anther second on the stupid death contraption."

I felt Adam's hand on my forearm and I looked up, my grey eyes meeting his warm hazel blue ones, "Just ignore the fear. You're safe here with us." I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized exactly how close we had gotten, our noses almost touching.

"Um..." I stuttered, trying to get out of the situation I just put myself in, "I need to pee!" All but jumping out of my seat, I stumbled towards the bathroom at the back of the jet. Jarred shot me a calculating look as I passed him but I ignored it as I pushed myself into the stall, locking the door behind me.

Looking into the mirror, I saw what I mess I was. My cheeks were pink and my hair was mussed due to me taking a nap on the jet earlier. I splashed some cold water on my face to cool my cheeks and looked at my reflection with only one person in my guilty thoughts.

Tristan.

**Jarred's POV  
**  
I furrowed my brow as I watched Jenny dive into the bathroom, her face a bright red. My thoughts flew to Tristan and I wondered how he would react if he saw the exchange between Jenny and Adam. He wouldn't like it, that's for sure. I felt anger flare up in me and felt myself get out of my seat involuntarily as I made my way to Adam. He looked up at me from his seat and scooted over onto where Jenny was previously seated in, vacating a space for me which I plopped down in, "Hey man."

Adam gave me a sort of confused look as if to say, "What are you doing here?" but instead replied with a short, "Hello."

"Look I just want to get something straight," I cut right to the chase, "We're on a mission right now and it's no time to be flirting alright. And Jenny's a bit preoccupied at the moment and she doesn't need you confusing her even more when she's trying to focus on the mission. I just—"

"I get it," Adam cut in, "This is about your friend Tristan."

My eyes widened the slightest in surprise before returning to normal, "I never said that." I shook my head even though we both knew that this was exactly what we were talking about, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful is all."

Adam shook his head, a coy smile playing at his lips, "There's nothing to be careful about. I like her and she likes me back. That's all there is to it."

"You don't know that," I snapped, annoyed.

"And Tristan doesn't know that Jenny doesn't like him either."

"Jenny _does_ like him. She's known him longer then you and—"

"That doesn't prove anything," Adam narrowed his eyes at me, "And besides, I don't think it's any of your business in who I can and can't like."

"It is my business if it involves my friends. Tristan and Jenny have a thing going and they don't need you going in and messing things up between them."

"You don't know what you're talking about. How long have they known each other. A month? Two at the most?"

"That's plenty of time to get close to some one. Time doesn't matter when two people care about each other. What matters is what happens during time and what impact is has on them," I felt my cheeks heat up in anger, "You've only just met Jenny. You don't know anything _about_ her."

Adam opened his mouth to respond but someone else beat him to the punch, "What's going on here?" I heard Jenny say behind me and we both turned in our seats to see her walk up to us.

I shook my head, standing up, "Oh it's nothing. We were just having a little chat. You know, man to man."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she walking past us, mumbling something about sexist pigs, "Well you boys can keep on gossiping. I'll just go sit with Eleanor."

I held back a laugh as I turned to see the twinge of annoyance in Adam's eyes and stood up, going back to my seat.

Oh god I hope there's no more drama after this.

**Sammy's POV  
**  
Ludwig's story was both frightening and hauntingly beautiful at the same time. The whole jet was silent as he spoke, his deep voice bouncing off the metal walls and creating and eerie sort of mood.

"My mother was extremely ill and could hardly take care of my little sisters. They were two year old twins, Emily and Sophia. Our father had died last year fighting in the war that was still going on and we were losing money fast. The economy was terrible and our farm was threatened to be taken away. It seemed as if all hope was gone, disappeared into the dirty air and vaporized into the fog that polluted or lungs. I had felt so useless. As if there was nothing I could do." Ludwig's eyes were glasses over, as if he was reliving his past all over again and no one dared to interrupt him.

"One day I was in the market place, trying to sell some cheese from our goat to get money to pay the mortgage on time when a man approached me. He told me he was a representative from the war office and that they were looking for volunteers to test a new weapon that they had created. He said it would help lead Hitler to victory."

My stomach gave a sort of flip when Ludwig said Hitler and I felt my eyes widen when I realized where this was going.

"At first I thought it was a new kind of bomb or gun. Honestly, I can't even remember what went through my mind at that time. The man said that I fit the volunteer description that they needed. I was strong back then, much like I am now. I was tall and I had much endurance from working long hours on the farm and they needed someone who wasn't afraid of hard labor. The man said if I were to do this, then he would pay me and my family a lot of money. It would cover the cost of our farm and much more. My mother could get the medication she needed for her illness and my sisters could live a proper childhood at last. So I agreed.

I packed up what little belongings I had and kissed my mother and sisters goodbye. They cried and I remember Emily and Sophia clinging to my legs, crying and telling me not to go. My mother knew she couldn't change my mind, and I remember kneeling by her bedside as she held my large hand in both of her small, frail ones. She looked me right in the eyes and said, 'Be brave Ludwig. Be strong and brave, just like your father.' It broke my heart to leave her, to step out of the house, knowing I might never see them again. But I left with reassurance because I knew that if I left, they would get the help they so desperately needed.

"I received a letter from my mother a week later. She told me that she had received a message from the bank telling her that her account had received a grand amount of money and that the mortgage had been paid for. I had never felt more relieved in my entire life. I knew that whatever I were to do next, I would do it knowing my family was in safe hands.

"I was transported to a secret laboratory later that week and was put into a room with sixteen other boys and girls all around my age and physique. We were all given a number, that would be what we were to be called for the next few weeks of training. I was number seventeen.

"The 'training' as they called it was much like a modern day boot camp, only more brutal. We were to get up at five in the morning, run ten miles through the woods, regardless of the weather. I remember one time it rained so hard that two of us didn't make the run back. It was number twelve and seven. They were removed from the training and they left camp the next day. We never heard from them again. As the weeks went by, the training became harder and harder and those who were unable to comply with it always seemed to disappear. We would wake up one morning and they wouldn't be in their bunks. The first time this happened we grew slightly frightened but as time went on, it became completely normal to us.

"After three months of this, there were only five of us left who had survived. Number two, five, eight, sixteen, and me, number seventeen. We were transported from that laboratory to another undisclosed location. There we were all put into separate rooms for a whole day. Once or twice, someone came into to take my blood sample or give me food. Two days after being in that room, I was taken to another room where scientists told me what was going to happen. They said that I was their last hope, I was test subject number 17. They told me that they were testing a serum that was to make ordinary people become 'invincible'"

Ludwig was speaking quickly now, his words stumbling over each other and I saw Goosebumps all over his bare muscular arms. I couldn't blame him.

"It was after they finishing explaining to me what they were going to do that another man walked in. I knew who he was immediately. Everyone knew who he was. He had dark hair and cold eyes and his skin was a pale white. His lips were thin and a pink and he had a signature, bushy mustache. It was Adolf Hitler."

I felt my breathe catch in my throat as Ludwig kept speaking, almost as if he were reliving some sort of pain.

"Hitler told me he was very grateful that I was doing this and that with my help, we could both cleanse the world of its impurities. I was shocked at first that he was here, right in front of me in flesh and blood. I had heard so many stories about him but I never thought I would meet him in person.

"I grew scared at first, unable to comprehend what was going on but then he said something that quite literally sealed my loyalty to him. He had known my father."

I felt my breathe catch in my throat and I stared at Ludwig wide eyed, anxious of what he would say next.

"He told me my father, Ludwig senior was one of the highest ranked nazis of all time and that him and Hitler were very close friends. Hitler told me the story of how my father was killed on the front line during a surprise attack and that he died a hero when he tried to save the rest of his squad. Looking back I'm not sure if what he told me was the truth or whether he just needed something to persuade me to join him, but I was stupid back then. I foolishly agreed to take the serum knowing very well that I might not survive and that I most likely will never see my mother or sisters again.

"When they injected the chemicals into me, it felt like every part of my body was on fire. It burned like nothing I had ever experienced before. It felt like needles stabbing my very core and the pain was beyond what I can put into words.

"I survived though. I was the first person to survive the operation out of the sixteen other test subjects. No longer was I test subject number 17. From then on, I was _Weapon_ 17.

"I traveled to the city after that with Hitler. I became the head of the command center and had my own personal squad of specially chosen soldiers. We went on many missions together and—" Ludwig broke off, "We killed _so many people_. There are no words to describe what we did. It was just plain unforgivable.

"I also traveled to multiple concentration camps, including Auschwitz-Birkenau, which is why Tony put me with this group, because I know the layout better then anybody else.

"When the war came to an end, I was informed of the suicide of Hitler and that our home base in Germany had been bombed and destroyed. I knew then that we had lost. After all that time, all that fighting, all those kills. The war was over, and we had _lost_.

"Everyone else who wasn't captured ran off or went into hiding. I thought that maybe I might be able to return home. I hadn't seen my sisters and mother for _five_ years but when I got there everything was destroyed."

Ludwig ran a hand through his gelled hair, messing it up and bit his lip, looking more vulnerable then I had ever seen him.

"It turns out the village had been bombed a few months before the war had ended. I never found out what happened to my sisters or mother. They most likely died. I went into hiding after that and eventually tried to kill myself by a bullet to the head. That was when I found out that I was...well immortal. Sometime after that I discovered I could read minds and that was when I realized that the serum they injected me wasn't some sort of steroid or common drug. It was the super soldier serum.

"While in hiding, I read stories about an American soldier, Steve Rogers, who was supposedly the United States war hero and I realized that whatever I was injected with, Steve was too. That was when I made the decision to go to America. To get some answers."

"But you never made it...right?" I asked hesitantly.

"There was no way to _get_ to America," Ludwig shook his head, "I would be recognized immediately if I left hiding and no doubt be killed. Only I can't die, so when they find out about my immortality, I'd no doubt be shipped off to scientists and become another lab rat.

"So I decided to wait it out. Until all the war drama died down. I dyed my hair and bought a small cottage on the outskirts of Poland with some left over money I had earned. I built myself a life their, got a job. It was almost well _normal_" Ludwig sighed and everyone else leaned forward in their seats, eager to know more, except for Clint, who was busy flying the jet.

"And then what happened?"

"People began to notice. Ask questions. I wasn't aging at all and they became suspicious. The village I stayed in was a small one, everybody knew everybody. They noticed things. I mean, I looked like a seventeen year old, which I guess I still am. What kind of seventeen year old lives alone on the outskirts of a no name town?

"I sold the cottage I stayed in and used the money I had saved up to move somewhere else. I never stayed anywhere for too long in case someone noticed me. I wasn't really on the run since no one was actually chasing me, but either way I couldn't take the chance of being recognized.

"A couple months ago, I was staying in a motel, packing my bags to head to the main city when Clint found me. He told me all about SHIELD and the Avengers. Of course I knew about them. Everyone did. I had heard about them saving the world from aliens or something. Watched it on the news too. This was my chance to finally get some answers. So I came and...here I am."

Ludwig looked up at us, all staring at him and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I understand now that you know about past you probably want to be a bit more wary about befriending me. I don't blame you. I know I committed the ultimate sin and—"

That was pretty much all Ludwig could get out before Mars and I bolted out of our seats and tackle hugged him, knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor of the jet.

"Ludwig!"

"Oh my god!"

"I'm so sorry. It probably doesn't mean anything to you and I'm not pitying you, but I just wanted to say I think you're incredibly brave for going through with what you did."

Ludwig looked at me in shock and he sat up off the floor with Mars on his left and me on his right, "Wait. You don't think I'm a...well a monster?"

"How could we think you're a monster?" exclaimed Mars.

"You did what you had to do to protect your family," spoke up Tristan, who had been silent this whole time, "And family is the most important thing to anybody, especially in a war. We all would have done the same."

Mars and I nodded quickly, "Yeah definitely."

"I..." Ludwig trailed off, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," spoke Mars soothingly as we all got off the floor, "That's the thing about family. You don't have to say anything because we already hear you."

**BOOM SHACKA LACKA THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG OMG THERE WE GO LUDWIG'S PAST CAN I HERE A "HOLYCRAPOMG" BECAUSE SERIOUSLY THINK HIS PAST DESERVES A "HOLYCRAPOMG" TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MY LOVELY TICKLE MUFFINS I LOVE YOU (I'm so sorry I'm sugar high off poptarts and soda and it's two in the morning omg)**

-StarViky


	18. Trouble (and not the taylor swift song)

**ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I LAST UPDATED YOU CAN NOW SHOOT ME AND THROW PITCHFORKS AT ME IM SO SORRY. I JUST JOINED A WATER PLO/ SWIM CAMP AND PRACTICE IS EVERYDAY FOR THREE HOURS AND IM SUN BURT AND SORE AND IM NERVOUS ABOUT TEEM TRIOUTS AND IM GOING TO START HIGH SCHOOL IN LESS THEN TWO MONTHES JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL IM SO NERVOUS OKAY AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STILL STICK WITH ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET AND ONE OF YOU LEFT A REALLY HEARTFELT MESSAGE ON MY INSTAGRAM AND I LOVE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE LIKE PLEASE MESSAGE ME YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO SWEET OKAY ONTO THE CHAPTER HERE WE GO AND RECAP FOR THOSE WHO DON'T REMEMBER THEY'RE GOING ON TWO DIFFERENT MISSIONS TO SEARCH FOR THE GEM OKAY YEAH.**

**Jenny's POV**

I was unconsciously braiding and unbraiding tiny strands of hair from my pony tail as I glanced out of the window of the jet, watching the clouds. I tried not to focus on the fact that we were so high up in the air and going at speeds which I didn't even want to think about. My stomach gave a lurch when the plane started to shake slightly and my hands gripped the arm rests of the seat I was in, "What's happening?" I wheezed out and Adam chuckled next to me.

"Just some minor turbulence, calm down."

"I am calm," I muttered, but my grip on arm rests didn't slacken.

The gorgeous landscapes of Rome better make up for all the torture I'm enduring on this damn jet because I think I'm about to barf.

**Sammy's POV**

Clint was no stranger when it came to landing jets, or at least I assumed he wasn't, considering he was a SHIELD agent and all, yet when we descended in a field a mile away from the concentration camp, I'm surprised we actually survived Clint's lame excuse of a landing. I managed to bang my head sharply on the side of the window and fall to the floor at the same time where I twisted my wrist painfully while Clint parked the jet, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Sorry 'bout that!" called Clint and we all let out some sort of a grumble to express our annoyance.

"Are you alright Sammy?" It was Ludwig who offered me a hand up which I gratefully took, brushing off the invisible dust on my clothes.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I mumbled as I examined my sore wrist.

"Okay!" Clint clapped his hands as he walked out from the cock pit, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone let out a noise of agreement and Clint nodded, "Well then here's the plan."

The room was silent as Clint talked. Since neither Tony nor Dr. Banner was actually positive that there was a gem here, we weren't really here to search for one. Instead, we were to split into pairs of two (except for Clint who would be going alone) and each search a different part of the abandoned camp for a source of the gamma radiations. We were to meet up in about an hour to discuss what we did and didn't find and then head back to the jet and fly home. If any team were to notice anything suspicious, we were to notify the rest over the com links immediately.

It sounded easy enough.

**Jenny's POV**

My first sights of Rome weren't exactly...exciting. I expected rolling green hills and sunlight and flowers and cute little villages like I had seen in movies but there was no sunlight. It was cloudy and very foggy and the "rolling green hills" were wet and slippery from morning dew. I had forgotten about the time change and if we were in a regular plane, it would have taken us at least a day and a half to reach Rome, but since we had Tony's high teck jet, it only took us a few hours.

I felt like squealing like a fat kid in a candy shop when I realized where we would be investigating, but I managed to keep my cool as I pressed my nose up the glass window, staring at none other then the historic Coliseum. The ancient Roman amphitheatre was gorgeous even in the crappy weather with its tall pillars and crumbling white stone. This was the sight of where gladiators had battled and vicious animals had mauled unsuspecting victims all for the entertainment of the rulers and other citizens.

I was practically shaking from excitement at the iconic landmark when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly turned away from the gorgeous view to see Adam, "We're getting ready to leave, come on."

I stood up gratefully and gave a little hop because my leg had fallen asleep at some point in the journey. I exited the jet and followed Adam to where most of our group was. Look around I noticed we were one team member short, "Where's Steve?" I asked curiously.

"Right here," the super soldier jogged up to the group, running a hand through his hair, "I was just checking the entrance, all clear." He turned and addressed Tony on the last bit.

"Right, well then I suggest we get started," Tony pointed to Jarred, "Jarred, you'll be going with Adam to investigate the underground tunnels north of this place, Eleanor, you'll be going with Cap to check out the south tunnels and Jenny and I will take the main floor. Understood?'

**Sammy's POV**

The camp was creepy. No, that's an understatement. The camp was so eerily silent that it almost felt sacred to walk through, and I guess it was, in a way, considering it was the sight of where millions had perished.

Mars and I entered the first bungalow, pushing the doors open with a creak. The first thing I noticed was the hair. Piles and piles of it behind a protected glass case that had been built into the crumbling building by people who had wanted to preserve the sight. There were many shades from a dark black to brown and burgundy and red. Goosebumps popped up along my arms, despite the warmth inside. I remember learning in school that the Nazis had cut off all the women's hair when they entered camp.

We moved onto the next building. This one had a glass case in it as well. Behind it were hundreds and thousands of suit cases. New, old, big, small, any kind you could imagine, thrown away by the Nazis. There wasn't anything that remotely stood out in the cabin so we moved on, the wooden floors creaking under our weight.

As we were walking to the next cabin, I saw a small blur zip out of the corner of my eye. My head snapped in the direction of the movement but there was nothing there.

"Sammy?" Mars asked, "What is it?"

I shook my head, turning to face her, "It's nothing," I walked past her and towards the next cabin, "Let's keep moving I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

**Jenny's POV**

I wasn't sure if I was drooling or not, but I really couldn't care less as Tony and I entered the Coliseum. Well we didn't enter it, technically. There were gates that sealed the sight off from the public so Tony had flown us up and in over head, and despite us being so high up so quickly, I didn't even complain, too mesmerized by the historic sight below me.

Tony laughed at the look of awe at my face and shook his head at me.

"What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes as I took a few steps forward, trying to commit every inch of the historic ruins into my memory

before it was too late, "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Tony, whirling around only to see him casually kick aside a head of some ancient marble statue, "Tony!" I scolded and he looked up at me innocently.

"What?"

"You can't just kick things around. This is ancient histor-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. The sight where a bunch of dead Greek guys battled to the death in skirts, I got it."

I opened my mouth to correct him and then shut it, knowing I would just waste my breathe.

"Lets just get started unless of course you want me to take your picture in front of the arena first and send a post card back."

I rolled my eyes.

**Sammy's POV**

I had lost track of time after we entered the camp so when we met up with Clint later, I was surprised to find out we had spent almost 4 hours there.

"Did you guys find anything?" he asked us and Mars and I shook our heads, "How about you two?" he turned to Ludwig and Tristan and was met with similar answers.

"I guess Tony was wrong about the radiation signals here considering we found nothing," I piped up.

Clint shrugged, "Well there's still one place none of us have checked yet."

"Where?" questioned Tristan.

"The gas chambers."

I felt my stomach give a lurch with dread. I had a feeling this would not end well.

**Jarred's POV**

The underground tunnels were actually pretty cool. There were loads of twists and turns and trap doors that Adam and I got to explore.

I gingerly stepped over some fallen marble as I pushed open the door to what felt like the millionth room we've encountered.

I shined the flash light in only to see that it wasn't just another ordinary room but a hallway that stretched out into what felt like never ending darkness.

"C'mon," I whispered to Adam as I brushed aside some cobwebs.

"Um Jarred."

I was already halfway through the hall when I realized Adam wasn't behind me.

"Lets go man. What are you waiting for?" my voice sounded loud as it echoed down the hall and bounced off the stone walls.

Adam put a finger to his lips as he stepped through the door and tried to shut it quietly. Only these doors were made of what felt like marble and were extremely heavy so it led out a loud groan and creaked on its hinges.

Adam's eyes widened and I opened my mouth to ask what the big deal was when the door was thrown off its hinges, crashing the wall behind me with Adam flying with it.

There in the door way stood three large, menacing Titans with weapons in hand. I chanced a glance behind me to see Adam get up off the floor.

I backed up slowly as the mouth of the largest reptilian curled into an unmistakable grin.

"Run!"

**Sammy's POV**

I knew something was wrong the second I stepped out of the stone tunnel and into the gas chamber. The room was about as big as a moderately large classroom with no windows. Rusted shower heads hung from the ceiling and I remembered learning that this was how the poisonous gas was inserted- through the showers so the victims who were locked in literally choked to death just by breathing.

Goosebumps popped along my bare arms as I slowly made my way across the rooms, fingertips brushing along the stone walls.

"Looks like nothings here," I heard Mars whisper and I nodded.

"Clint can we just go now?" I asked, wincing as my voice cracked.

He shook his head, a determined look in his eyes, "No there's something here, I can feel it."

"Clint this room is empty. Take a look for yourself," Tristan spread his arms out wide as if to prove his point.

We were all silent for a moment and it was Ludwig who finally spoke up, "No, Clint is right. There _is_ something here."

And that was when were heard the metal door that was our only exit swing shut with a bang. Worst of all, the shower heads started up with a groan and something told me that it wasn't water.

**THERE IT IS NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY WON'T BE FOR QUITE A WHILE IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I REMEMBER I STARTED THE FIRST STORY TO THIS SERIES I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN CALIFORNIA ANYMORE JUST LAST SUMMER AND NOW ITS BEEN A YEAR AND IM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL TIME SURE HAS FLIED AND SO MUCH HAS CHANGED OKAY YEAH LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IM SORRY ITS SHORT OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL AND IM TYPING IN ALL CAPS TO EXPRESS MY PASSION AND UM YEAH I DON'T KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITTH THIS HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE.**

**-StarViky**


End file.
